Our Boys
by Lifesagameplayit
Summary: Bella/Rosalie/Alice are proud parents of cute little boys. Emmett/Edward/Jasper are the doting fathers of three little girls. All happily married untill tragedy strikes each faimly. Don't worry when one door closes a window opens and in that window.
1. Our boys

Our Boys

**(Bella)**

He was warm in my arms my little bundle of joy, my baby boy, my son, my Jacob Junior. It has been 2 months and three weeks since Jake got deployed and 5 weeks since Jacob was born. Not having him there for the birth of our child was hard but he was out there in Iraq fighting for our country.

I smiled as our son suckles from a bottle for nutrients. He was the image of his father, with his russet skin, deep dark brown eyes and thick black hair. The bottle runs empty I remove it from his little lips and soft wail comes from his mouth.

Exactly like his father always hungry. I chuckle in remembrance of my constant cooking and preparing snack food just to make him get through the day. I warm another bottle and try to stop his crying he whimpers before stopping completely. I place another bottle in his mouth, when I hear the doorbell of our cozy two stories, Tudor home on the army base in Arizona.

I walk slowly to the door and open it. Usually around this time Quill and Embry Jakes friends come over to see how I'm doing they hadn't been in Jakes regiment and wasn't due for deployment till next month. I open the door and regret it as soon as I do. The General was here along with other soldiers. His face was solemn his thick grey eyebrows sinking low over his eyes.

"General." I manage to choke out. He meets my eyes then they drift down to my son. "Bella… Jacob's plane was shot down by insurgents…He didn't make it out alive." He tells me softly. "Tell me this is a mistake." I sob. "He was an honorable solider…Mrs. Black one of our bests…he will be sent off with great honor." He bellows strongly.

My knees are weak and before they buckle and I fall. Strong arms keep me on my feet. "Bella stay strong Jake would hate to see you like this." A familiar voice encourages. Embry takes little Jacob away from me and carries his sleeping body into his crib. Quill embraces me into a hug as I cry. "Would you like us to hand the flag over to his Father Mrs. Black?" I look over to him teary eyed. "I will deliver it to him personally."

I say. "Does he know?" I croak. "We contacted him an hour ago." "I'll book your flight Bella and we'll come with you okay you can't go alone." Embry comments I nod blowing my nose my throat was sore from crying and eyes blood red and irritated. "How am I going to do this without him?" I whisper. "You'll find a way Bella…you always did and that's why Jake had to have you." Quill compliments. I nod and tears come quickly again. How will I raise a son without his father? How will I support him, How will I be able to cope with the great vast hole I feel in my heart? I don't know how I will do it but I will…if not for me…for Jake and my son.

I was at the door but I couldn't open it. Jacob junior was in the car seat Embry and Quill flanking my sides. The door opens suddenly and there he is my father in law. He isn't shocked to see me. He drinks me in and takes my hand in his warm grasp and I'm pulled inside the house.

Silent tears stream down my face as I enter the house I spent most nights in throughout high school with Jacob. I take a seat and no words are spoken I hand him the flag folded precisely the way it should be. He takes it in his large hands his finger graze over the fabric and his glassy eyes meet mine. "Tiger Kitten this belongs to you." Billy comments. Jacob's nickname for me falls from his lips like a loving caress. I smile. "No it doesn't Chief it belongs to you and your grandson but since he isn't old enough to hold on to it you shall keep it. "May I hold Little Wolf?" I don't hesitate I pull Jake from his car seat and hand him to his grandpa.

In his swaddled blanket Jake wiggles and opens his eyes taking in his surroundings and meeting Billy's eyes immediately. "Little Wolf, Jacob Jr." he whispers tracing his face and nose. He coos and opens his mouth wide with a goofy little smile." "Smiley just like his father huh Tiger Kitten?" I chuckle, "Very much so chief just like his dad."

**(Rosalie)**

The monitor beside my bed echoes the sad cries of my son. I turn over in my bed. I shocked not to find Royce beside me. He works late but is always in bed by this time to help me with Benjamin. I look at the digital clock and I'm shocked to see that it's several minutes past three am.

Benjamin's cries are insistent and I am forced to go see about him. Pulling on a terry cloth robe I stroll down the hallway of our home into the nursery. Flicking on the dimmer I reach for Ben. His face is flushed red and mouth wide open, Wails loud and pealing. "Hey sweetie oh baby calm down mommy is here." I coo to him. I jounce him lightly as I reach the changing table. He whimpers lightly as I lay him back on the table. His hazel eyes full of tears. I wipe them lightly with tissues as I pull the tabs of his full diaper. Unfortunately he wasn't done. He sprayed and kicked his feet. I covered him and gave him a reprimanding look.

When I change his dirty diaper and place his snoozing body back into his crib swaddling him nicely in his blanket. Unable to fall back to sleep I stroll into the kitchen and hop onto the phone to investigate why my husband is absent. I call and I'm automatically sent to his voicemail.

"Royce where are you? You were supposed to be home hours ago. I hope you are okay but if you are I'm going to kill you! It's three am in the morning and I've been home with Benjamin all day don't you think I'm tired. Get home soon okay. I love you." I hang up the phone.

The kettle I had put on the pot to boil whistled. I poured some soothing chamomile tea. Adding coffee creamer I sip the warm liquid filling it warming my body as it makes its way into my stomach.

Another hour passes and I'm really worried. I contemplate calling the police. I let another hour pass before I'm really worried. Royce has been gone now for 12 hours. I dial the number to the police station. "Hello Northampton county police how may we assist you." "My husband is missing." "How long has he been missing ma'am" "12 hours," There's a slight pause. "Is your spouse known for infidelity are you sure he isn't with someone else." I scoff. "No Royce is very faithful."

"Ma'am I'm sorry what's his name?" "Royce King." I say panicked now. "Oh?" she whispers.

"What. What's wrong?" I ask. "Ma'am you'll need to come down to the station you're husband was involved in a drunken driving accident you were contacted earlier according to the computer."

"Is he okay?" "Ma'am I would like you to come down to the station where we can talk." "Alright I'll be down there soon." I dress in a pair of comfortable jeans and I slip on a thermal shirt. I pull my sleeping child into a car seat and I'm in my Mercedes in second.

I enter the station Benjamin awake in my Gucci baby carrier." I enter the door holding His head against my bosom. A policeman approaches me. "Mrs. King?" "Yes" I answer jouncing my whimpering baby. "I'm sorry to inform you that you Husband was pronouncing dead on scene of the accident." He informs. I stare at him blankly. I can't speak I can't feel my body, I'm numb.

I don't even feel my body shaking with sobs until he tells me to take a seat and hold onto Ben closely. I bury my son into my chest enabling him to breathe but close enough so I could feel him in my arms. My son…my beautiful boy, never knowing paternal love. Never having the privilege of a father in his life. "I'm so sorry Ben." I whisper against his hair. I kiss his head and I follow the police's direction to go identify Royce's body and contact family. How will I make it? How can I raise a son by myself? How can I do it without Royce? I don't know how I will persevere but I will for my son.

**(Alice)**

"Alice he needs to be fed and we didn't make any bottles yesterday." His voice raspy with sleep informs me. "Okay come here give him to me I'll breast feed and then I'll pump later today." I say. He nods.

"I'm going to go change for work okay love." Our son latches on easily. He suckles for his breakfast. I sit up and hold him securely in bed. James comes from the bathroom a towel around his waist. He smiles at me. "You look amazing doing that." He compliments. I chuckle as he comes to kiss my lips. His wet hair tickles my cheek. I kiss him sweetly. He kisses Chase's forehead, he coos and removes his lips from me. I smile at the connection him and his father had already after only a month and a half. "I guess he's done." I say fixing myself and begin to burp him throwing a towel over my shoulder. I watch James change into his Policeman uniform which I ironed for him last night. He grabs his gun holster and places it on his hip along with his other tools. He looks so sexy in uniform. He turns around and meets my lusty gaze. He smirks.

"Maybe I should stay home." He murmurs. I giggle and place Chase back in his basinet which resides in our room until we feel he is old enough to sleep in his crib. He grabs my waist and we kiss, His hand run down to my hips massaging the skin there. "Uh!" He groans as I pull his blond locks lightly. "Go to work then come back home so we can make another baby." I tell him huskily. He places another kiss on my lips and my forehead. "Alright." I smile.

He picks his son up and looks at him lovingly. "I love you Chase I'll see you soon." He whispers against his hair. He sets him back in the basinet and grabs my hand. He kisses my head and smiles at me. "I miss you so much when I'm at work." He moans. His forehead against mine. "I love you." I whisper. "I love you to I'll try to get home early." He comments. I kiss him lightly. "So we can make that baby." He chuckles. I laugh then smack his butt to get out of here and to work. He bellows a laugh and walks into his police cruiser and peals out of the house.

After making bottles for Chase I continue to tidy up the house while Chase on looks from his boppy chair. I'm vacuuming when I hear the phone rings. I stop then reach for the phone. "Hello." I greet cheerfully. "Alice." It sounded like Victoria James partner who was fond of him. I sigh. "Victoria what's wrong?" I ask. "Get to the hospital now Alice its James he was doing undercover work today and was sniffed out by drug dealers they messed him up really bad." She croaks. I don't think. I hang up the phone and I pack Chase in the car. I'm speeding down my way to the hospital. I grab Chase out of the back and I walk quickly into the lobby. "My husband was admitted here a few minutes ago James Hale." I tell her shakily. She nods. She hands me a bunch of forms to fill out and ushers me down to the intensive care unit. The doctor comes out.

"Mrs. Hale?" I nod placing Chase down in his Car seat on a chair near me. "He's on assisted life he has no brain waves." He informs me slowly. "He's dead?" I ask. He shakes his head. "We are breathing for him he's not conscious and there is no brain activity." I'm hyperventilating now.

"Do you want to continue him on artificial life Mrs. Hale?" I shake my head. "Can… I can I see him before you…." I choke out. "Of course Mrs. Hale" I unbuckle Chase from his seat as the doctor leads us out into the room. He lay there tubes coming from him his face peaceful and pale. Bruises coloring his beautiful face. "James… you were supposed t come home so we could make another baby." I sob hoarsely. Tears fall against the hospital blanket. I look over to Chase who is in my arms sleeping peacefully. He is the image of his father in many ways. His blue eyes are his as well as his nose and lips. I nod toward the doctor who switches of the monitors. James takes a few more breaths before stopping his heart stops his life is ended with a horrible eerie beep. The nurse covers his face with the thin Blanket. "I'll take care of our baby okay James." I whisper to his silent body. "I love you." I'll make it. I have to…If not for me for…Chase, my son my little boy.


	2. Our Girls

Our Girls.

**(Edward)**

We're speeding down the highway to the hospital. She's panting gasping with every pain that hits her lower stomach. She was in labor squeezing my hand as she struggles through the pain. I turn into the parking lot and pull her overnight bag from the back and help her out of the car. "God Edward it hurts." She moans. I kiss her head. "We are almost their baby, so close then we'll have our daughter." She smiles at me weakly as I reach the lobby and they place her in the wheel chair. They wheel her off to Labor and delivery.

"Your wife's name sir and insurance card."The receptionist asks. "Tanya Cullen." I state and hand her over the tiny plastic card. "We'll need you to sign this release form in case of a casualty." I nod and scribble my name there. "Okay you can go scrub up and meet your wife in the labor and delivery." She smiles at me and hands me the scrubs while a nurse ushers me into the room.

I reach the room ready to coach my darling wife ready. She's already pushing. Her strawberry blond locks matted wet against her forehead. She grabs my hand as I enter the room. "You're crowning Tanya you are doing amazing." Her doctor informs. "Sweetie she's almost here." I kiss her forehead. She moans and gives a big push managing to push our child all the way out.

They bring our baby from her. I kiss Tanya hard on the mouth. I've never felt so overwhelmed with emotion before. Then I see my daughter. Flushed and crying. I'm in awe of her beauty. "Would you like to cut the cord?" The nurse asks. I nod and I cut the life line of my child. They bundle our daughter in a blanket and allows Tanya to hold her. She smiles lethargically and whispers. "Elizabeth is so pretty." I smile and the nurse takes her to get her cleaned up.

I kiss Tanya's head. "You did amazing Tanya she's gorgeous thank you so much, I love you." I murmur in her hair. I feel her nod. Then her hand goes limp in mine. That's when I realized I never let go. Then I hear the stray beep…I've experienced many times as a doctor myself. I lean up panicked as I'm pushed out of the way so they can resuscitate her. The three shocks from the defibrillator do nothing then she is pronounced. My heart sinks to my feet. My breathing is erratic and I sink to the floor. "Pronounce it." Nurse orders. "Deceased at 12: 34am." The doctor sighs sadly.

"No try again please." I beg. "Edward we can't." I know well enough she is been gone far too long and she'd be brain damaged if they managed to bring her back. "What am I going to do?" I whisper. I stand and walk out of the room. In the waiting room awaits her parents and family as well as mine. My mother approaches me hastily. She pushes the hair out of my eyes and it's like she knows already. She embraces me as I cry silently against her shoulder. "Oh My Son my baby…it is okay Edward… you are going to be fine as well as Elizabeth." She mumbles. "How am I going to do it mom without her…How just tell me…I don't have the answers anymore." I whisper. She pulls me to face her glassy and wet eyes. "You'll be just fine okay…you don't need the answers right now Edward they'll find you okay." I look over to the rest of the family. "Do they know?" She nods solemnly. "Where's my baby?" I asked. "I need to see her." I say. "I… the nursery love I'll get everyone and we'll have a look at our little miracle."

The nurse ushers me over to my baby. I hold her warm body in my arms and I suddenly know what I'll do and how I'll do it. I'll take care of my daughter and I'll do it just as Tanya would want me to. Mom places a hand on my back as the family enters the room. Crying and rejoicing at the loss and the gain. "I think I found my answers." I whisper to her. "I knew you would." I did it was here all along in my daughter.

**(Emmett)**

"Do you think you'll be okay with the baby?" She asked. I nod. "I'll be fine." I insist. "Emmett I'm not sure if I should be heading to work so early after I have the baby." Vera paces the floor in the foyer. I look down at my daughter. "You think so Lani." I say. Vera meets my gaze. "Lani says you're pooping her party with Daddy." I say pouting. She chuckles. "Alright…Alright I'll go I can see I'm not wanted." I kiss her firmly on her mouth. "You're always wanted love." She smiles and Kisses Alana. "I love you goodbye" It was summer and school was out so I wasn't coaching or teaching anymore.

I place my adorable dark haired blue eyed daughter in her boppy chair. I feed her as she suckles from the bottle I watch a baseball game on the tube. My daughter was gorgeous just like her mother. I wasn't too thrilled on having a girl considering I couldn't do guy stuff with her but Vera and I have plenty of time to have a boy and I'm totally content with my little girl. Daddy's little girl had an amazing ring to it.

I pondered how she would grow up to be and an amazing young women and how she'd be brilliant and sweet like her mother. Then How much more gorgeous she would become with age. Oh and boys I would have to murder. I chuckled as she finished her bottle. I threw a towel over my shoulder and patted her back lightly. I rubbed in a circular motion after she burped successfully. I supported her back and neck as I held her against my heart. She cooed softly and yawned. Her pink lips forming a perfect "o" then closing silently.

The phone rings and I pick it up quickly before it disturbs Lana. "Hello." "Mr. Cullen I'm sorry to inform you of a tragedy that happened on the floor your wife worked there was a shooting and she was caught in the cross fire she was sent to the First Methodist Church Hospital." A voice informed my frozen body. "I'll be on my way."

At the hospital I'm sent to a waiting room of the ER. Alana is fussy from missing her nap. I'm trying to hush her when the doctor enters to come and inform me on the situation. "Your wife is in surgery the bullet is lodged in her spine very close to the cord." He informs. "Will she make it?"

He doesn't speak. "Will she make it?" I repeat. "There is a very slim chance Mr. Cullen 35 percent chance that she'll live."

Hours pass, 5 diaper changes and six feedings. Three naps for the both of us and one poopy diaper from Lani. The doctor comes out in his scrubs pulling off his mask. He won't meet my eyes as he explains the surgery to me.

"She flat lined during the removal of the bullet… she didn't resuscitate, I'm sorry for your loss Mr. Cullen." Tears sting my eyes as the news finally hits me. Vera is gone forever and my daughter. My lovely sweet little girl will have no mother to care for her. I looked down at her angelic face. "What am I going to do?" I whisper. But when my little girl opens her eyes I know what I'll do I'll take care of her for she deserves everything good in the world my little girl.

**(Jasper)**

I can't believe she's gone. Maria my lovely Maria gone, leaving me with my own personal Cherub, My angel of a daughter.

My life and Love, My Allison. I carry her in my arms to the front of the crowd at the funeral.

The cancer had gotten serious after she had Ali Maria was diagnosed with an extreme case of leukemia and it was a wonder she hadn't felt the effects during pregnancy. She was thrown into a hard regimen of Chemo and was unable breast feed Ali.

This upset her and she was spiraling into a depression giving up not caring anymore. She died a month after she gave birth of her daughter.

I made sure her last few days were filled with love and comfort. I brought Ali over more often and she held her. She was off her Chemo and her hair had started to grow back. She was smiling a lot and laughing more.

I try to remember those memories over on her last days so I won't be so sad at her tombstone. I brush my finger over the inscription.

_Rest I peace my dear wife and mother of my child. Here Lies Maria Cullen._

Alison coos against my chest. I smile down at her tears threatening to fall over my eyes. She gives me her toothless smiles showing all her gums and her hazel eyes bright and glowing.

I hold her tight to my chest and I kiss her head. A hand caresses my back. I turn and face my mother she was an impossibly sweet woman. "Jasper, are you okay, love?"

I allow a tear to fall down my cheek." I know you'll miss her but she would hate to see you beat yourself up and I know you're the kind to brood." I shake my head as she dabs a hanky at her eye and pushes my hair out of my face.

I kiss her head and hand her Alison. "My third Granddaughter is just as gorgeous and perfect as the others I love her so much. "I don't know how I'll be able to do it." I moan. "Look Jasper Maria would kill you if she saw you like this okay she wants you to be strong and a rock for her daughter and you are going to be that okay…Don't let her down." She reaches a hand to stroke my cheek.

"Don't let your Daughter down." I'll listen of course to my mother she's right and I will be there for my baby…for my little girl.


	3. Starting Over

Starting over

**(Bella)**

Four years later.

We were all packed up and it was time for us to move on up to Forks closer to my sisters and my Dad. Jacob Jr. has gotten bigger and even more adorable. He was learning to talk and was walking well now his speech a little sketchy. He was still the image of his Father just with my grace.

I pack the last boxes in the U-Haul truck. Jacob was buckled up in the back seat of the Volvo. I paid the driver and he went on ahead while we drove to the airport. I climb in and we begin to drive. It was around five am so Jake is passed out in the backseat. As we pass the entrance to the base the memories of the past three years flash into my mind.

The late nights, crying, dirty diaper and going to bed alone crying myself to sleep. Playing in the back yard with my son and taking him to his father's grave. I've told him stories of his daddy so he'd be able to sleep at night. He never cries he's quite stubborn but he says he wish he got to meet him and I tell him I wish the same thing to but his Daddy is always around in his heart.

I pull in the parking lot of the airport. Quill and Embry told me they'd come pick it up and ship it to forks soon as I called them to make sure I was safe. I pull my son from the car seat he slumps his head on my shoulder. Good thing I thought to send all my clothes earlier to the house they'd be no way I'd manage him and a bunch of suit cases. I grabbed my tote bag and began to stroll in the airport. We were a little under schedule but luckily the line to check in was short. After making it through security without stirring I sit down until we are able to board the plane.

He mumbles something in his slumber his lips grazing my neck. Then he sits up right suddenly. His bright brown eyes meet mine. "Hey sleepy head." I murmur smoothing down his spiky black hair. His lips pull up in a small smile. "Momma." He whispers then snuggles back into the crook of my neck comfortably. Boarding the plane I hand in them our tickets. I find our seats and Buckle him in the seat but moving the armrest so his head is able to rest on my lap while he sleeps.

A large man takes his seat beside my son and groans. "Great I have to seat next to a brat the whole flight." I look at him. "Excuse me." I ask. He rolls his eyes and groans. "As soon as he wakes up he'll start screaming and kicking he looks like the antichrist good god!" He makes a ruckus throwing his hands up dramatically.

"Sir you do not…" From behind him a musical voice interrupts. "Sir I would gladly give you our two seats if this will be a problem." He turns his head. "Ha! Yes good Sir joins the brats together." The large man hobbles away and a small girl climbs in the seat next to mine then an extremely handsome man. He turns to me. "Hello I'm Edward Cullen sorry about that guy he's a jerk." He speaks. I smile and feel a blush rising in my cheek.

"Thanks for saving me there I don't think I'd make it for the next 3 hours with him." He chuckles. "My pleasure …This is my Daughter Elizabeth." The small bronze haired girl waves shyly and hides in her father's chest. "She's adorable." I compliment he smiles and kisses her head. "Thank you your son as well." I brush down his hair and return to my book.

We begin to take off and Elizabeth is whimpering in her father's chest. "Is this her first day flying?" I ask. He nods. "She must be scared did you bring any of her comfort toys on board." He shakes his head. I reach into my tote and pull out a plush duck. "Hey Elizabeth will you hold Mr. Quack for me he's afraid of flying will you hold him?" I ask her quietly her green eyes meet mine before her tiny hands plucks the soft animal from my arms.

"Thank you Miss." I smile. "Call me Bella remember to hold on to Him tight he's really scared." She nods replacing her face in her Daddy's chest. He gives me a relived smile and mouths "Thank you."

Jake begins to stir he sits up and yawns. "Are you up now?" I ask. He blushes and leans into my arm. "Momma I want a samitch peas." He asks politely. "What kind sweetie cheese or chicken or Chocolate and fluff?"

He ponders. "Fluff peas." I smile at him and clip a bib a around his neck and pull down his tray. I pull out a Ziploc with his sandwich of choice. I place it in front of him and pull out a juice box for him to drink. "Thank you." He tells me and digs in. Elizabeth is sitting tense in her chair while Edward has fallen asleep adorably next to her.

"Sweetie, are you hungry?" I ask. She nods. "I have sandwiches, would you like one?" She nods. I pull a second bib and pin it around her neck and do the same thing I did for Jake. She requested a grilled cheese sandwich. I give her a box juice as well and return to my book as they munch and watch the movie playing on the screen. When they've finished I take wipes to their hands and feet. Edward awakes while I'm wiping Elizabeth's mouth. "I gave her a snack I hope you don't mind?" I bite my lip hoping he wasn't upset. He shakes his head. "No peanut butter?" he asks.

"No my Jake is allergic to that stuff Glutton free bread as well." I inform him. He nods. "Thank You I didn't think she'd get hungry on the flight. "Well…" I say. "Momma." Jacob whines. I turn to him. "Are you okay love?" He shakes his head and pouts. He reaches his arms out to be held. I unbuckle him and myself then I grab him up into my lap. He snuggles his head into my neck and I feel his small hand stroking my face like he always does when he's sleepy.

The plane lands. Jake and I say Goodbye to our flight buddies and we are on our way to the lobby where my sisters awaited my arrival. When I reach the door there they stand. It's been years and we've all been through losses. "Bella welcome home." Rosalie greets hugging me. Alice grabs up Jacob and kisses my cheek and we are off to the house they furnished with my stuff since I've bought the house.

I buckle Jake in the back seat of Rosalie's Mercedes and we're off. When we make it to the house Jake is asleep one again. I run up to his new room and place him in his bed. His eyes flutter open. I kiss his cheek and stroke his hair till they fall close once more. "Goodnight little wolf." I murmur before returning down stairs to thank my sister s.

**(Edward)**

"Daddy she's nice." My daughter comments on that beautiful woman whom we had the pleasure to sit next to during the flight. "Yes she is Lizzy." I pick her up into my arms and stroll over to baggage claim I pick on our one bag and off to meet Emmett and jasper in the Lobby take us to the new house.

She wraps her arms around my neck and she let herself relax. I kiss her curly head and head for the door. Emmett is leaning up against the door along with his daughter Alana in his arms. Jasper has Allison with him as well.

We greet happily I kiss my nieces and we get into Emmett's jeep. They've been sitting my house in Forks we'd had bought this house and planned to move in before Tanya gave birth but. I see a Mercedes pull out on next driveway. My Volvo was being shipped today. I unbuckle a sleeping Elizabeth.

I ask my brother's if they'd come in for Coffee they decline and tell me they'll see me tomorrow. I nod and wave goodbye. I open the door to the newly furnished home. I place the keys on the foyer side table and hang up my jacket on the coat hanger .I peal the Jacket from around Elizabeth and do the same.

Her eyes open. "Daddy, are we home yet?" She whispers huskily. "Yes love we're home." I tell her. She nods and falls back into her slumber. I carry her to her new room. I lay her on her blue satin sheathed bed and plucks jammies from her bureau. I changed her gently being careful not to wake her. After pulling the sheets down to tuck her in her bright eyes open.

"Goodnight sweet Elizabeth." I say to her. "Goodnight Daddy." She smiles. "I love you sweetheart." "Love you too Daddy."

Returning to my bed I look through my bedroom window and am shocked to see the same beautiful women in her bed reading that same book the pages tattered and worn, torn a broken. It seems as if she's read it a million times.

She was beautiful, I haven't felt so about a woman in four years and it felt good. She suddenly placed the book down and sunk into her bed. She turned and faced the wall her mahogany hair falling behind her gracefully. But then she begun to cry, her body rocking with sobs I felt as if I was intruding on a moment I returned to reality and realized I must myself return to bed.

I let the warm comforter swallow me. It was a very lonely and sad time, twilight, having no one to keep me warm in my bed.

The bed was moving. I open my eyes and there sat my lovely daughter jumping on my bed. "Daddy, guess what!?" she squealed. "What?" she fell on all fours and crawled up my chest and looked me deep in the eyes.

"Jake lives next door his mommy is downstairs now she said I should not wake you if your asleep though." She pouts. "You opened the Door!" I shriek sitting up causing her to fall on her back on the bed. She gave me a weary look she knew she was in trouble. "But daddy she isn't a stranger." She whimpers.

I scoop her up and check my face in the mirror. "Go tell her to come inside until I'm presentable be polite." I tell her. She gives me a small smile, and skips down the steps. I brush my teeth vigorously and pull on a pair of jeans and a cream thermal shirt.

I pull the sleeves up over my elbows and stroll down the steps. And there she was sitting and speaking with the children. "Well it's a small world isn't it?" I say. She looks up and a light blush rises in her cheeks.

"Well I suppose I just wanted to introduce myself to the new neighbors it's nice to see you again." I smile and grab her hand in a friendly shake. "It's nice to see you as well."

Her son stands in front of her attached to her like he's a second limb. I stoop down to his level. "Nice to see you again Jacob." I greet him. He peaks behind her legs and gives me a bright and wide smile. "Hello." I say again. He let's go of his mother's foot and lets out his hand. "Hello" he mimics. I shake his warm little hand.

"Well I guess we'll see much of each other." I say. "Yes we will." There is a comfortable silence. "Well we haven't had breakfast and I was going to drive own to the dinner would you like to join us?" I ask. I regretted it as soon as it left my mouth. Was I being to forward Jesus I mean we just met? She thought for a second before giving me a beautiful smile.

"That would be nice let me go get dressed and fix Jake up." I nod. "No problems Liz must get dressed herself meet me at my Volvo I suppose should be here by then." She chuckled. "I have the same car the delivery truck came by and dropped them both off earlier they must have left a note in the mailbox for you." I smile. "Thank you." She leaves and I take Elizabeth for a bath. She sits in the tub and begins to play with the bubbles.

I wash her hair and make sure she is clean. I wrap her up in a towel and she jogs toward her room but slips and falls on her butt in the hall way. She screams and begins to cry. I scoop her up and check her for injury. She has a few bruises on her legs and a red spot on her butt.

"Are you okay love?" I ask. She sniffles and wipes her tears with her fists. "I'm okay." She whimpers as I carry her to her room and dress her warm in a pair of white and gray leggings and a gray wool dress. I slip on a pair of the smallest gray Uggs in the world. A gift from Esme.

I brush her hair back and try or attempt to pull it up. It looked acceptable to me. I sit her in her room to play while I take a quick shower and dress in a pair of dark jeans and a gray thermal shirt and shoes. Running my finger through my hair I scoop my daughter up and stroll down the stairs and we meet Bella and Jake at the Volvo.

She wore a beautiful royal blue blouse and a pair of jeans her hair pulled back with a blue headband Jake stood next to her in a Green thermal and white and green t-shirt jeans and sneakers. She holds their coats and a car seat in her hand.

"I'll set them up in the back have a seat." I insist. I buckle Elizabeth and Jake in the back. I place the coats in between them and click on SpongeBob in the back for them to watch. I take the driver's seat and the memories flood back to me. Forks High school 2009.

Isabella Swan she was in my biology class she was my lab partner after I got rid of Mike Newton she was nice but we were in to different worlds. She spent many days at the reservation with the Quileute's while I spent days with my family and with friends in Port Angeles.

"I remember you." I say as we pull up into the parking lot. "We went to high school together you spent most of your time on the reservation we didn't see much of each other." I tell her. She bites her lip adorably. "Yeah my…Jake's father was there." She said silently.

Maybe that was a bad idea. We unbuckle the kids and carry them into the dinner. We sit them next to one another and the waitress handed us menus and we ate and spoke. I told her about Tanya and about living and raising a baby by myself as a man. She complimented my strength. I told her it wasn't for me and we turned to our children they had fallen asleep shoulders pressed against each other heads resting close to one another it was adorable. Then she told me about Jacob her husband and told me of the war and the day he was killed it was hard for her so I told her she didn't have to continue but she did saying she had to tell someone. Her story was a sad one and then we waved for our bill I paid and we went home. I told her and a sleeping Jake a good evening and I put Liz down for her nap.


	4. New beginings

New Beginnings

**(Rosalie)**

After I dropped off Alice and Chase at their home I had to stop off at the grocer to pick up some food and my favorite guilty pleasure, Devil's food cake. I place my cute little Benjamin in the cart seat pulling a juice box from my pocketbook I hand it to him and ruffle his blonde hair. He gives me a bright smile.

I stroll into the Wegman's to pick up a few necessities. I was strolling down the Fruit isle when I saw him. He was gorgeous, toned muscles clearly evident through his long sleeve shirt. His jeans slung low over his hips, his dark hair disheveled. He was pushing a cart with a small girl in the front looking exactly like him with her dark curls and electric blue eyes. I manage to tear my eyes away from him and continue my shopping.

Not looking I turn the corner to pick up some steak for dinner tomorrow. I smash into a cart. I look up and I am surprised to see that Mr. beautiful is standing right in front of me a little livid. "Oh My, I'm sorry are you okay is your daughter okay?" I bite my lip internally chastising myself for being so stupid.

"It's fine it was an accident." His voice was deep and sensual. I shudder delicately at the sound of it hoping he didn't see. I look up and I'm shocked to see a smug smile cross his lips. Crap!

"I um I'm Rosalie." I introduce letting out a hand. He grasps it in his large warm and surprisingly soft grip. We shake. "This is my son Benjamin." I tell him. Being adorable Benjamin gives him a smile and waves. "I'm four years old." He comments. I smile. "That's nice to know Bud I'm Emmett by the way and this is Alana." He continues. Alana turns to face me and scowls at me. Ouch, If looks could kill. "Lani be nice." He reprimands.

She pouts and then turns to me. "Hi." She whispers. He kisses her head then covers her ears. "She hasn't had her nap she's cranky" I nod in understanding. Benjamin reaches over and touches her hair. "Momma her hair is pwetty." He compliments. I give him a smile. "He's a Charmer." Emmett rolls his eyes. "Luckily he can get away with it without getting smacked." he motions to how Alana is smiling at him.

I chuckle. I pull back my cart and I begin to speak but he interrupts. "Look I don't do this often but I'm going to give you my number and I want you to call me, I just moved here and I thought it'd be nice for Alana to have a friend near and she seems to be fond of your son here.." He rushes to speak jotting down a number on a post it note from Alana's baby bag. I pull out my wallet and slip it in with my other stuff. I hand him my business card and place my home number on the back. "I'll talk to you later Rose." He comments before disappearing around the corner. I manage to get a glimpse of his butt. I sigh. Perfection!

I look down at my son who is still sipping on a juicy juice. I kiss his forehead and we pull off to the cashier after picking up steak.

**(Emmett)**

Rosalie, Rosalie, Rosalie was all I could think of when we were packing the food into the fridge. I had order take out this night and thought I'd cook healthy after spoiling Lana on junk today. She was sitting in front of the TV watching the Olympic figure skaters. I had asked her a couple days ago if she'd be interested in something like that. She said no that it would be worse than Ballet, which she hated of course.

I chuckle in remembrance, She said she wanted to play Football when she grew older and I would encourage her to follow her dream and plus I would coach her. "Lani are you hungry I can make some chocolate sundaes if you want?" I ask her. She grins and skips toward me in her pajamas. I sit her in her chair and I pull out the chocolate ice cream and sprinkles and chocolate chips and gummy worms.

She' grinning widely now, we make our sundaes and eat them quickly. In the end we are passed out on the couch by chocolate induced comas.

I wake up and find myself on the couch still with Alana in my arms sleeping. I scoop her up and begin to climb the stairs. I tuck her in her bed and kiss her head. I'm about to leave when she speaks. "Daddy when do we get to see Benjamin and Miss Rosalie again?" she mumbles.

"Soon love I'll call her to see if she'll come play." "Thank you Daddy." She murmurs turning in her slumber. "Love you Lani bear." "Love you too." She mumbles.

I smile and move to go sleep in my bed.

"Call her now Daddy!" Alana screams. I look at the clock it's six am. "Sweetie she might still be asleep can't you wait till later." She crosses her arms and shakes her head. "No!" she screams

"You are calling for a time out young lady, don't give me that tone." I reprimand. She huffs. "I don't care you can't make me." She tests. I turn and face her. "Oh yeah you want to bet you don't watch TV for a week." I raise an eyebrow.

"Grrrr." She grumbles. I turn away from her. She taps my leg and tugs on my jeans. I look down and face her. She's giving me her puppy eyes the ones that make me melt. I scoop her up. "Alright I'll call her in an hour." She bats her lashes and kisses my cheek. "You are dangerous." I whisper. "Alright I'll call now."

I dial her number which I now have memorized. Yeah pathetic I know. "Hello Swan residence." I recognize her sweet voice. "Hello Rosalie its Emmett." I say. There's a pause. "Oh hey Emmett, how are you and Alana?" I smile she remembers my little girls name. "We're good Alana wanted to know if you guys could come for a picnic today." She chuckles. "Alana wanted to know?"

"Well me too but I don't want you getting a big head now." She chuckles. "Ben, sit down!" she says quickly before returning to me. "We can make it we um should we meet you there?" she asks.

"I'll pick you guys up give me your address." "3635 Olsen drive." "You live right around the corner from me I'll see you in twenty minutes." "We'll be ready." "Momma?" A small voice asks.

"Sorry Emmett Benjamin wants to talk to Alana is that okay." I chuckle. "Well since they're getting married." She laughs as I hand the phone to Alana. "Hiya!" Lani perks up. "Thank you, see you soon I'm coming over with my Daddy and we're going out." After they hang up I say good bye to Rosalie.

I give Alana a bath and dress her in a sweat suit in her favorite color Pink. I know she loves football and pink total opposites but I wouldn't have her anyway. I slip on her sneakers and tie the laces while she plays in my hair. "Daddy we're going to be late."

She whines as I pull on my shoes and capture the keys. I hop into my hummer and Buckle Alana in her car seat. "No we'll be right on time."We pull into the drive way and I leave the door open to ring the doorbell. Rosalie answers the door in a robe. "Oh My Emmett you're early okay come on in I'm not ready yet Ben is though he's in the living room. Sorry for making you wait." I smile and tell her it's okay. I pull Alana from the car and we walk inside Rosalie's house. Ben grins widely when he sees Alana he grabs her hand and plops her down to play with his blocks and Dinosaurs.

A few minutes later Rose comes down in the hottest outfit ever a pair of skinny jeans a v-neck sweater and black boots. "Ready." She announces and we're off on what I like to think was our first date.

We make it to my regular spot in the park. I spread out a blanket for us to sit on I pull out the food I prepared and snack I brought for the kids. They eat and talk but then abandon us boring folk to play on the swing set.

"They seem to really hit it off." Rose comments. I nod mesmerized by her hazel eyes. "I uh." She begins then I do something that was a little forward of me. I kiss her. We've known each other for all of 5 hours and I've kissed her. She responds at first then I pull away. She blushes and looks down at the blanket picking at a wayward string. "Sorry Rose I don't know what came over me." I say looking at her hands

"I'm glad you did it before I did." She murmurs. "What?" She blushes. "Nothing." I don't push. Alana comes back with dirt and grass stains on her knees and elbows her face smudged with dirt. I smile at her. "Have fun?" She looks down at her clothes. "Am I in trouble?" she asks. I scoop her up and chuckle. "Big trouble missy." I say. She pouts.

"Ready to go home?" I ask Rosalie as she reprimands Benjamin for the state of his clothes as well. She smiles at me. "Yeah."

After she carried up a sleeping Benjamin upstairs to his bed. She came back down stair and to the door. "Thanks for taking us out Emmett that was nice of you." She whispers. "No problem at least we wore them out so they can have a good decent nap."

She smiles and looks at me. "I'm going to be a gentleman about this, this time." She looked confused. I lean my face closer to hers. I see her pupils dilate. "May I kiss you?" I ask.

She chokes out a yes and I meet her lips with mine. The kiss is a passionate one not sweet or innocent. Our tongues wrestle for dominance. I pull away from her and plant a soft kiss on her now swollen lips. "I'll call you tomorrow and you can count on it." I say. She nods dizzily and I stroll back to the car and drive my princess home.


	5. First impressions

First Impressions

**(Alice)**

"Chase!" I yell. He wasn't answering. Where is this boy? I hear a small giggle and then he jumps from behind my closet door causing me to yelp. He burst out in a fit of giggles. "Ha-ha Little man you made your momma wet her pants." I say scooping him in my arms. I give him and Eskimo kiss and return his feet to the ground.

"Come on love lets go out to dinner tonight how would you like that?" I ask him. His pale blue eyes brighten at the idea of going out. "Yeah yeah Momma lets go out." He squeals happily.

"Alright what would you like to wear Oshgoshbigosh or Baby Gap?" I ask him he bites his lip.

"Dolce and Gabana." He jumps up and down. I smile at him. "That's my boy lets go find that outfit.

After wrestling his outfit from his huge close packed full of clothes I showered him and dressed him. After preparing myself in a matching red dress we were off to the restaurant. It was a new Italian place on the corner of 25thand Main. I let valet take the Porsche and carried my date or son inside. I had made reservations earlier and we were quickly seated by a lake view window.

They supplied my son with a booster chair. He looked so cute with a napkin around his neck. We ordered extravagant food that cost half my pay check but eh who cares. I smiled and conversed with my smart little boy who had many things to say about the day he spent at Nana's and Poppa's. He talked about His Auntie Rosalie and Ben and of Auntie B who he missed and was glad she moved close.

I was listening to him when the waiter knocked a bottle of wine in my lap. I screamed in the middle of his sentence which caused him great distressed. "Momma?" he whimpered. I looked over to him. "Oh sweetie I'm okay." I reassured him and looked over to the waiter.

"This is a dress by Vera Wang this is very expensive and you have the audacity to spill wine on it, the stain will never come out I demand to see the owner!" I screamed at the arrogant waiter who looked smug. "It doesn't look like Vera."

He challenged. Oooh I hated testy gay guys who knew there designers. "You obviously don't know Vera very well she designed this for me personally we are very close." He chuckled. "Oh really." Oooh I'm fitting to… "I want to see the owner right now!" I demanded. "You've scared my child you shall pay, uh my dress." He frowned and stalked off to the back room.

Chase was close to tears. "Oh sweetie what's wrong." "He messed up Auntie Vera's dress she made you for your birthday Momma I like that dress." He pouted. I kissed him. "Oh sweetie."

Then the most gorgeous man walked out the swinging doors in a suit that fit wonderfully against his broad shoulders and muscular Pecs. I bite my lip as he approaches me. His hair was wild around his face in a very "I know I'm extremely sexy" way. He folds a menu in front of him and approaches my table. "Hello Ma'am what seems to be the problem?" he asks. I look at him confused.

"You're the owner?" I ask. He nods slowly. He's so young and sexy. "Yes ma'am what seems to be upsetting you this evening." I bite my lip and meet his hazel eyes. "Your Waiter Jacque spilled wine all over my Vera Wang and did not apologize, is this kind of rude establishment you have here Mr. uh um…" "Cullen, Jasper Cullen is the name Ma'am" He twangs a hint of a southern accent in his deep voice.

"Mr. Jasper Cullen I love the food and the atmosphere, though it needs some work hang some paintings and…anyway your help is horrendous." I say appalled

"I'll get rid of Jacque right away ma'am." He continues looking deep into my eyes. I shake my head trying not to get lost in there shine. "No don't do that just keep him in the back." I suggest.

He nods thoughtfully. "Momma?" Chase calls sweetly. I turn to him with a bright smile. "Who's that girl he points to a little girl sitting at the bar holding the bartenders hand. "I do not know my dear would you like to introduce yourself to her?" I ask. He nods shyly. "That is my daughter Allison you are welcome to meet her …I'll fetch her."

He strolls away and I try not to stare holes in his back pockets. He kisses the girl on the forehead and they take a seat with us. She smiles at me and Chase. "Hello I'm Chase and you are very pwetty." Chase compliments. Jasper smiles widely. "Thank you Chase I'm Allison you can call me Ali and I like your shirt." She compliments. He looks down at his red shirt and smiles. "Thank you it's designer Dolce and Gabana." He grins and they begin to talk.

"So how are you going to reimburse me for my dress?" I ask Jasper. "I'll take it to the cleaners personally and have it cleaned I'll take up the tab for dinner and the cleaners." I nod and give him a wicked smile. "Daddy can I show Chase the back room?" Ali asks. "Can she Mrs. Swan?" I nod. "Ms. Swan." I correct him. I see his eyes brighten. The children walk off and leave to two of us alone.

"So Ms. Swan are you new here I don't remember you being around." "Well I have a father here and when my parents got divorced I went to live with my mother in Phoenix while my one of my sisters stayed here but after my husband passed I returned to be close to family my sister came as well." I told him solemnly. He nods. "I moved here when my wife had passed as well this is my childhood home." He comments. "I'm sorry for your loss how did Ali take it?" I asked concerned.

"She was too young to remember she was barely a month old when it happened." "The same with Chase but he asks about his father it's not hard to tell him it's important that they know."

"I agree Ms. Swan." I smile he's a gentleman. "Alice, you are too formal." He chuckles. "Well Alice it was a pleasure to meet you, you must come by more often I enjoy your company." I smile. I take a look around.

"And you need my help, when are you here?" I ask his brows sink into his forehead confused. "We open at five pm" I shake my head. "When do you come here?" He nods in understanding.

"I'm here at nine am, ten at the latest." I pluck a pen from my clutch purse and take his warm hand. I uncurl his fingers and write my number on his palm. "Call me when you get in I want to put up some painting's in here to liven up the place, a little paint yes, I have a vision for your place." I squeal excitedly." He grins at me. I pout. "Will you let me redecorate I would do it for free, it needs the Alice touch I'll bring Chase so Ali can have someone to play with." I bite my lip hoping he'll allow me. "Alice I don…" "Please…Please." I pout leaning in to him. He smiles warmly.

"Alright but I'm paying you." I frown "Not a lot okay." He nods. "1200." I shake my head. "No 950." "1000 and that's my final offer." I sigh. "Fine I'll see you here early call me remember.

Chase skips out of the back room holding Ali's hand. "Momma can we here come back tomorrow?" I nod. "Yes we can young man now time to head home and for bed time." He scrunches his face up. I raise an eyebrow at him giving him the ultimate "mom" look

"Okay." He sighs I give Jasper a quick hug enjoying the feel of his body against mine. I smile up at him. "See you later, Good Bye Ali."

At home I prepared my son for bedtime and go to work on swatches and designs for the restaurant. After finishing I showering I head to bed I had a big day tomorrow.

**(Jasper)**

I locked up shop and took my sleeping daughter into the car. Driving down the roads I reminisce about the beautiful woman who entered my life with her sass and high level of energy.

I smiled as I peeked through the small window to the back room when she yelled at Jacque. Her angelic face flushed her pout deepened it was the look of beauty. I chuckled. Pulling into the house I unbuckled my baby from the back seat caring her gently into the house.

I put on her pajamas and tuck her into bed. Alice Swan, she was something, beautiful her heart shaped face and short pixie hair her glowing green eyes she was gorgeous. Her frame small and petite, she was all woman and very feisty.

I chuckled and climbed in my bed. I can't believe she was going to come tomorrow and help clean up my place.

I had moved all the tables and chairs out of the restaurant and covered the floor with a tarp.

Allison was in my office with all her toys from home she wanted to show Chase. We had eaten breakfast earlier and we were waiting for our guests. Ali skipped through the door and jumped into my arms. "Daddy when are they going to be here, I want to see them?" She asked placing both her warm little hands on the side of my face. I kiss her nose. "I don't sweetie they be h..." The door opens and a squeal erupts from Ali's mouth. She hops from my arms and hugs Alice and Chase. "Hiya Ali!" Alice greets her. Chase hugs her smiling widely. She pulls him into the back room and then my eyes meet Alice's attire.

Talk about melt in your mouth good. She was in a pair of white leggings and the shortest short shorts and a long sleeved white shirt that read "I'm textually active" across her bosom. She had a bag of brushes and rolling pins in her hand. She skipped toward me. "Okay um do you think that you could get the paint from my trunk. "Sure." I sigh and run out catching a glimpse over butt on my way. Perfection.

When I enter building once more the trays are set on the floor. I pour the new cream paint in the trays and we begin to paint conversation going on between us meanwhile. "So your sisters are living in Forks now my brothers have moved back as well." She smiles at me rolling the cream paint up the wall. "Really that's cool um oh do you think they've met already my sister Rosalie said she's met someone his name was uh um… something with an E." I chuckled.

"That could be both of my brothers Edward and Emmett" She grinned. "Yeah Emmett that's the name yeah they had a date a while ago with their kids." I nodded. "Yeah that sounds like Emmett and Alana." "Yeah she said he was really funny and ha maybe you don't want to hear this about your brother and all." she blushed returning to the bottom on the wall with her roller.

"No that's okay I want to know about them how does Rosalie look like." She smiled and began to chatter animatedly. "She's gorgeous tall with long blond hair like my mom and blue eyes she's very pretty and feisty she doesn't take crap and she has a son Benjamin he's the total opposite of his mother he's very laidback and fun loving and cute too, Blond curls and hazel eyes. He's definitely going to be a heart breaker." She chuckled.

""Rosalie said she really likes Emmett, from what I hear he's the opposite of her also full of laughs and not to serious about anything." I nod. "You are spot on about my brother he's to full of life to care to much but his life is his daughter she comes first twenty four seven." I compliment. "That's what Rose said he was very loving and attentive to her."

"A lot like how you are with Allison, that's very nice and a girl needs her father." She smiles at me. "Thank you but she needs her mother too I feel bad that she'll never have her mother there."

Alice looks over to me and unleashes the full brunt of her stare at me. "Jasper you will find someone someday to be your wife and be a mother to Ali she will never replace Maria but she'll care and love the both of you and you'll love her okay so don't harsh my mellow with your depressing talk about never finding love again." She scolded gently.

In my mind and my heart I knew I would find love again and I knew who it would be I knew who would be my new wife and mother to my Ali it would be her it would be Mary- Alice Swan.


	6. Crazy Nights

Crazy Nights

**(Bella)Three weeks later**

Edward and I have been really getting to know one another and the kids have become the best of friends. I talk to Edward every day and we've shared a kiss or two…okay more than that we've been sort of going out. He's taken me out to eat and we go for walks when the kids go to little gym.

He's an amazing boyfriend if you can call him that. Jake is propped up against my hip in a pair of shorts and a tank top. I just got him out of bed and he refuses to walk. I jounce him on my hip. He mumbles something and holds on tighter to my neck a handful of my hair in his fist which is clenched tightly around my locks.

"Jake come on it's time for breakfast." I tell him. He continues to snore in my ear. The phone rings I skip over to answer it. "Hello." I ask. "Bella sweetie I think I found my future husband." Alice squeals. I chuckle. "Oh really who is it this time?" She has been going on dates for awhile now and I've heard this statement many of times only to get another call saying he was a pompous womanizer."

"It's not I guy I met on the internet or around Bella it's Jasper Cullen the love of my life, he's my soul mate Bella I can tell already by the way we look at each other.

"Oh Alice you sound whipped is he good in bed?" I asked chuckling. She sighs dreamily. "I don't know yet you naughty girl." She scolds lightly. "Hmm it might work out then." I say pulling a whistling kettle of the stove and plopping a drossy Jake into his booster chair.

"It's the way he kisses that's got me all hot and bothered my dear sister." She sighs heavily.

"Oh yeah?" I chuckle. "Darling it's like not having to watch your budget when you go to an Ed Hardy fashion show." I laughed whole heartedly now. "Really Alice he's that good of a kissing master." "You don't know the half of it and those hands love those hands they work magic when you need to be caressed." She groans

"Sounds like a keeper…you do know that he has two brothers and that I happen to be dating one." I inform. She pauses. "No way you go with Edward I saw a picture of him he's a total hottie but you know I've never had a thing for brunette men I love me some blondes." I laugh.

"I know sweetness and Rose told me she found Emmett another one of his brothers." She chuckled. "That I knew and I heard he was a hurricane in bed." "Really starts exciting then ends in disaster…Rose had sex with him really?" I was shocked.

"No just old stories from Jazzy." I laughed as I spoon fed Jake his scrambled eggs. "Nick names love?"

She sighs. "Yes…oh and back to you and Eddie boy how's the sex my vixen of a sister."

"Why do you assume I had sex with him yet?" I whisper into the phone making sure Jake didn't hear. "Well you were the first in the family to lose their virginity." I groan.

"I got married earlier than both of you stupid." She laughed. "Momma I finish popping." I heard Chase speak. "Good job sweetie did you wash your hands." There's a pause. "Oh My God Chase there's brown stuff all over the AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." I hear Alice screamed.

She returns to the phone. "Sorry Sis I have a Little boy hear who likes to play tricks on his momma he put melted chocolate on the floor in front of the toilet to make it seem as if he missed the potty where he gets this I don't know, But I got to go okay."

"Bye sweetie much love." "Love you too sis, Chase in time out now!" I hear her shout before the dial tone.

I open the door to two familiar faces. "Rosie sweeties come in." I kiss her cheek and grab up my adorably blond Nephew. "Hey Ben-Ben how's my nephew." He kisses my lips and hugs me tight. "Auntie B." I see Jake run into Rose's arms. "Auntie Ro- Ro." He squeals and buries his face in her blond hair.

We place them on their feet and the boys run off to the play room. "We rush into my room and we get ready for our dates. "I can't believe we're going out with brothers all three of us." I chuckle. "I know where is Alice she was supposed to be here an hour ago the babysitter will be here any minute to care for the boys.

Then I hear the small steps up the stairs. And my pixie of a sister burst into the room already in full makeover mode, Small curlers in her hair a green facial mask on her face. "I'm here and so is Chase." Chase peeks from behind her leg and runs full speed toward us. He kisses both of us. "Auntie B, Auntie Ro-Ro!" He squealed. We ushered him to the play room where he joined the other boys.

"Do you know where we are going Emmett told me that it was a surprise and to dress formally?"

We shake our heads. I myself had picked a royal blue dress with a silver Jimmy Cho shoe. I kept my hair naturally curly for the event. I let it down and fall over my bare shoulder of the strapless dress that cut just below my knees. "You look amazing Bella I love that blue on you." I smile. "Thanks." I look over to my gorgeous sister Rosalie who had slipped on a red dress with. The dress was backless and the straps crisscrossed in a design on her lower back it was cut low in the front the straps were a halter that snapped behind her neck. Her hair was up in an elegant bun with hers curly bans falling over to frame her face.

"You'll have Emmett drooling over you." I compliment. She grins. "More than he already does."

Alice twirls in her little black dress. The dress was gorgeous on her strapless and tight around the bosom with a red bow right below her breasts. The dress cut right above her knee with split that was three inches up her thigh. She had her hair curled in small little pin curls around her face a red butterflies pulled a section away from her face and red gloves that went up her elbows. A small bracelet snapped around her small wrist over the gloves.

We look at ourselves in the mirror. "Damn we look good." Alice mutters

We burst out in giggles. The babysitter had arrived and we told her when the guys came to let them in along with the girls whom she would also be caring for with the help of another babysitter they brought.

Jessica the nanny came up. "Girls they guys are waiting for you down stairs and the kids are getting ready for supper." We smile at her and we make are way down the steps the boys who were running into the kitchen stopped to look at us. "Momma you look really pretty." Jake compliments. I kiss his little cheeks and tell him thank you. "Momma is that Olga Cassini?" Chase asked Alice pronouncing the name perfectly. "Why yes my young man I can see you've been learning your designers." He blushed and kissed her cheek. "You look nice." He whispers.

Benjamin tugged on his mothers dress and smiled. "Red is a nice color Momma and you looks gorgeous." He stumbles on the last word. "Thanks Love." "Go and eat dinner tell the girls we said hello." I tell the boys. They nod.

We walk out into the foyer were we meet our very good looking dates. Edward wore a suit that fit him well black on black with a blue tie and lapel napkin, His hair amazing disheveled and orderly at the same time. His eyes roamed my outfit and my face causing a blush to flood my face. He lets out his hand. He twirls me around allowing him a 360 degree view. "Perfection." He whispers to himself. I smile. He pulls me to him wrapping an arm around my waist. "You look amazing Bella." He whispers against my ear causing a shiver down my spine.

"You look very handsome yourself Edward."I whisper purposely gazing my teeth against his earlobe. I feel his Adams Apple bob. I chuckled lightly enjoying his reaction to me.

"Let's go." He murmurs with a light groan.

**(Alice)**

As I step down I catch the sight of my Jazzy. He was in a black suit with a red inside shirt and his hair was blond and mussed just the way I liked it. I unbuttoned one of his shirt buttons. "Let's not get undressed here lovely."

He chuckles in my ear. I kiss his neck. "Alright I'll try to keep my hands to myself." "I will try to as well you look absolutely scrumptious my dear."

I giggle lightly. He smiles down at me. "I just want to eat you up but I know there are certain expectations we have to uphold in public." He smiles. I see the lust in his hazel eyes. I brush my lips against his and smile as he tries to deepen the kiss. I feel a rumble in his chest, a low growl slipping through his lips.

"You are going to have to try harder than that Jasper dear I don't give kisses away for free." He presses his forehead against mine. "You love to torture me don't you?"  
His breath blowing in his face, he smells amazing he smelled like Calvin Klein cologne and soap. I bury my face in his chest taking him in.

His hands slip lower to my hips and one of his hand laces through my fingers. "Time to go my sweet to dinner." He chuckles twirling me around and out the door.

**(Rosalie)**

My man looked amazing as I round the corner into the Foyer. He was dressed perfectly in a crisp suit and his hair… just made my fingers tingled to run through his locks. He gave me a wide smile showing off those pearly whites.

He reaches for my hand and he crushes me to him. He smells like heaven husky and manly but sweet. I cup my hand over his clean shaven mandible.

His electric blues pierce my soul and I shudder under his stare. A smile tugs at the corners of his kissable lips.

"You look… amazing… the epitome of beauty and sexuality…in one amazing figure." He compliments in my ear. He kisses the hollow below my ear and I feel the flick of his tongue against the skin there.

I whimper silently against his chest my hands planted flat on his large and defined chest. His hands rub against the fabric of my waist.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen you look very, very handsome as well." I whisper in his ear. "Thank you I know." He replies arrogantly. I smack his chest and chuckle. I meet his eyes again and kiss him.

Our lips meet in a pleasant kiss, this one just as pleasant and passionate as the other. His hands slip to my butt as expected. I slap his hands away he groans in my mouth and we part. I smile at him and he wraps his hand around mine and we leave the house.

Emmett escorted me two his car one I haven't seen it was a 2009 Escalade. My big man likes big cars. It was Black on Black with black tinted windows. He opens the door for me and I enter a mahogany and black interior.

He buckles me in and climb in the front seat. I catch a glimpse of the cars the other girls step into. Bella gets into Edward Lamborghini while Alice skips lightly into a sports car I cannot name because Emmett begins to drive us away. I capture his warm hand in mine aching for his firm yet gentle touch. He's always so warm.

He turns and smiles at me. I tuck a curl behind my ear and we turn off to an exit. We are met by the city light of Seattle. He pulls into a hotel and the valet opens the door for us. I look and see the others behind us. The valet takes our cars away. I look up and meet the first Trump tower I have ever seen "I didn't Know Donald Trump had a tower in Seattle." I gasp. Emmett wraps an arm around my waist and we enter the building we are ushered to the dinner.

The conversation is light and I learn more about Edward and Jasper who are really nice but mostly we talk about our kids and it's not uncomfortable or anything. We all are parents and we don't have to hold back the crazy weird stories we have.

Emmett walks me to my door Alana in his arms and Benjamin in mine. I've been considering asking him to stay the night. I look at him and I see he's pleading to say the same.

"It's late Emmett you should put Alana inside to sleep here." I hint. He nods. "That's a good idea the roads are bumpy I don't want her to wake her." I open the door and we carry the kids into Benjamin's room. He had bunk beds so I place Ben on top and Alana takes the bottom bunk. We kiss them good night.

We walk away from them slowly and we enter my room. No words are spoken we already know hats about to happen. My lips meet his and Clothes are ripped off and the only word that leave my lips all night are… "Emmett doesn't stop." I beg

**(Bella)**

The date was wonderful and Alice and Jasper had taken their kids to go home. Edward and I trek up the room.

We see Jake and Lizzy curled up on the make shift bed in the play room. They looked so peaceful together. Jake had a hand draped over Lizzy shoulder and Lizzy was snuggled close to him a thumb in her mouth.

I paid the babysitters and I looked at Edward. "We shouldn't wake them." I say. The lust in his eyes is evident and no words need to be said. We are racing to my bed room. Closing the door shut and kisses come urgently and clothes are peeled off.

His back hit the bed and his green eyes radiate love and concern. Our screams are muffled by the sound proofing of my room.

"Bella." Edward whispered was the last word I heard before sleep takes me.

**(Alice)**

Tonight was the night. I could tell sometimes I just knew things. We put the kids down in Chases room he had a huge bed. We tucked them in and kissed them to sleep.

My eyes roam his toned body and I take his hand lacing my fingers through his. He meets my eyes, his hazel eyes burning with lust. He licks his lips and I pull him into my room. I meet his lips for a passionate kiss. I feel the vibration of his moan in his chest. The zipper of my dress is easily pulled down by his nimble fingers, his shirt is pushed off his shoulders as soon as my dress pools around my feet. My hands reach for his buckle when his mouth trails open mouth kisses down my neck.

Soon we are in bed basking in our love making. I tug on his hair for one last kiss as we reach our peak. "Jazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!" I squeak out before passing out.


	7. Crazier mornings

Crazier mornings

**(Emmett)**

Did I die? I'm in heaven right because there is no way the most beautiful woman is sleeping in my arms right now after the most mind blowing night. Her hand was planted firmly on my chest her head nestled in the crook of my neck.

Her leg tangled in the bed sheets thrown over mine. My arms wrapped securely around her supple body, her blond hair framing her angelic face beautifully. I nip at her bottom lip trying to coax her awake. She takes my mouth into a sensual kiss. After we part for a breath she opens her gorgeous Hazel eyes. Her lips were swollen from kissing and her cheeks rose with a light blush from our heavy physical activity.

"Good Morning." She moans snuggling into me closer. I thread my finger through her hair. "A very good morning indeed my dear Rosalie." I whisper against her cheek. "What time is it?" she groaned. I looked behind her at her digital alarm clock. "Five am." I reply ready to drift to sleep next to her once more. "Ugh great." She whispers.

She pushes off my chest wrapping a sheet around her bodice. Her hair was wild and crazy but completely sexy. She glances back over at my now exposed body and bites her lip.

"I hope you have clothes." She nods to the shreds of my under shirt and boxers on the floor.

I have a pair of clean gym clothes in the back of my car..." I reply. She groans again and sits on the edge of her bed.

"You put it on hard Mr. Cullen." She meets my eyes. "I am sore all over and I think I have some bruises." She points to her inner thighs. I smile. "Well…." She chuckles and climbs on top of me.

"I haven't had sex in years and I can say that was one of the best nights I've ever had."

I grin. "You were a wonder yourself Rosie the things you do with your mouth." I say rolling her over on her back nibbling on her neck. She moans as I hit her spot on the crook of her collar bone.

She places both of her hands on my chest and tries to push me off. "Mr. Cullen we have children in the house go get your clothes and let's go prepare breakfast.

After retrieving the clothes from outside I slip into her bedroom closing her door. I heard her shower and decided to join her. She was shaving her legs when I snuck in behind her. She squeaked and turned to face me. She chuckles and kisses me. "I almost cut myself you butt." She scolds. I place my hands firmly on her hips and press her closer to me.

She smiled. "No funny business in my shower mister down boy." She warns. I soften immediately we shower washing the smell of sex off of us. After dressing in the cutest little shots and tank set pulling her hair up, I pulled on my basketball shorts on and black under armor shirt I had in my gym Bag. Rosalie swooned at the site of me.

I peeked in on the kids they were still asleep so we decided to go fix some breakfast. She was scrambling eggs when she asked the question. "Who is V you were mumbling something about someone named V?" she asked casually. "Oh it's the nickname of the principle of the new school I'm going to work for in the fall."I lied. She piled the fluffy yellow eggs in a platter. I flipped a few pancakes in the pan.

She met my worried gaze. "Okay." She buys into the lie and the guilt is eating away at my soul to think I was thinking of my deceased wife, while I was in bed with my future one. Stupid...Stupid Emmett. We set the table and share food out for the kids. We hear their feet as they reach the bottom of the stairs. Alana rounds the corner to the kitchen first. "Mommy Rosie." She squealed jumping into Rosalie's arms. It's something the kids had picked up over the months we've been going out.

"Daddy Em." I scooped little Ben in my arms and placed him in his booster seat as Rosalie did to Alana next to him. "Daddy?" I kissed Alana's cheeks and pressed my forehead against hers. She giggled. "Daddy did you stay the night with Mommy Rosie too?" she asked. This catches me totally off guard. "Well yes sweetie." She scrunched up her nose then smiled. "Okay" she says devouring her eggs.

After breakfast I take the kids upstairs for a bath. I place them in the tub of bubbly suds and let them play with bath toys. Rosalie pulled out a pair clothes for Benjamin and Alana because Alana has a permanent place in Benjamin's closet and drawers she's been spending many nights at Mommy Rosie's house.

She dresses her really girly though in dresses and puts bows and stuff in her hair that only get messy later then she gets mad. Today she put her in a pink get up, her favorite color. It is a skirt and shirt set but shorts are under the skirt. He feet are adorned in princess sneakers.

Benjamin wears a blue jeans and a long sleeved old navy shirt. His hair a blond mess around his face as they enter Rosalie's backyard. The jump on the slide pushing and playing around. Rosalie and I watch from the porch. She shivers lightly and I sling my arm around her shoulder and pull her to me. She snuggles to me and sighs. This is the way it should be every Sunday.

**(Edward)**

I open my sleep flooded eyes and yawn. A smile creeps over my features as I smooth down Bella's mahogany locks. Her head is rested comfortably on my chest an arm resting on my stomach. My arm slung over her smooth waist our legs a tangled mess under the comforter. Last night was mind blowing, fireworks burst in front of my eyes the whole night.

I run my finger lazily down her spine. She sighs and snuggles into my chest. She had taken complete control last night. This woman really knew how to take care of her man though. I feel bad just thinking about the things she did to me and the things I did to her in return.

A yawn erupts from between her blood red lips. Her chocolate eyes open and shift to meet mine. She rubs a hand over my stomach. "Hi." She greets. I chuckle silently. I run my fingers through her cool curls. "Hi."

She smiles and turns onto her back. I miss the feel of her skin on mine immediately. She stretches and I grab her and bury my face in the valley between her breasts. I hear her chuckle and hold me close. "Are you going to get up?" she asks. I shake my head. She laughs. "To comfortable?" she asks. "You have no idea." I murmur.

She presses her hand against my shoulder and flips on top of me. I smile thinking she wants to kick off another round. "It's 6 am love." She mumbles against me neck. I run my hands down her back and they land on her thighs. She covers my hands with hers. Her eyes meet mine and they are shining with lust. Her lips meet mine for a passionate kiss. She moans into it and I feel myself getting hard again. She feels this also.

"Doesn't take much to get you off does it?" she murmurs against my lips. I smile. "Only you do it for me sweetheart." She nips at my lips. "We can't have a quickie now okay so can you wait till later." I groan and shake my head. She sits up and plants her hands on her hips.

I look up at her magnificent body. "Oh really?" She asks. I shake my head. She wiggles her hips. My eyes close in ecstasy. "Bella…" I groan. Then nothing she climbs off of me. "You are a tease." I moan into her pillow. She has on my boxers now and a bra. "I know." She relies pulling her hair up.

"Can I get my boxers back?" I ask. She jumps back on top of me. "Nope." She giggles. "I'm going to go get you clothes." She says dangling her keys in front of me. I had given her a key to the house a couple months ago. She disappears through the door. I look through her window and find her going through my drawers and disappearing into my closet. I chuckle and sit up.

After sharing a shower we go to wake the kids up for breakfast. I lean against the door frame as Bella strokes Elizabeth's hair out of her face. She opens her green eyes and smiles. "Momma." She mumbles. This catches me totally of guard. Bella looks at me and I return a worried gaze. Hoping she doesn't mind or find it offensive. She mouths something. "I don't mind." I smile at her.

She cradles her in her arms and kisses her forehead then I reach for Jake who opens his brown eye and smiles before snuggling into the crook of my neck. I hold him close to me and stroke his hair from falling in front of his face.

They are fully awake by the time we get downstairs. We place them in their booster seat and share them their choice of cereal. "I want Foot loops Momma." Jake asks enthusiastically. Elizabeth smiles. "I want…Coco pebbles Momma please?" she asks calling Bella Momma twice today. Jake looks at her. "You want to share my Momma Lizzy?" he asks. "Jake." Bella warns hoping he won't hurt her feelings. She blushes and nods. He grins and laughs. "Okay as long as I get to share your Daddy too." I look at them in total shock. She squeals happily and nods before delving into her cereal. I capture Bella by the hand drawing her close to me. I plant my hands against her lower back. She places her hands on my shoulders. I kiss her.

"Daddy?" I hear Jake call. I peak behind Bella. He's pouting. "Don't hog Momma, Daddy we have to share her." He scolds. We couldn't help but laugh.

**(Jasper)**

Her hands are combing through my hair lightly. I feel her breathing, lifting my head up slightly. Wow, what a night. I open my eyes and unfortunately find her dressed. I shouldn't complain she was wearing my shirt from the night before open with nothing underneath.

Her hair pulled back by a thin head band. She was reading while I lay on her stomach it looked like a Suspense novel.

I let my hand trail up her soft and flat stomach. I earned a small sigh. I trail it up over rib cage tickling them on my way. She giggles breathlessly. Her breathing was heavy now, as I reached the underside of her breasts. I caress the soft skin there.

I was playing with her waiting for her to crack. A soft moan slipped through her stubborn lips. As I was caressing her skin, I was trailing another hand up her thigh; just as I make it to her inner thigh I hear the soft thud of a book hitting the floor.

I look up to see her head thrown back and chest heaving with soft, short breaths. To think I could do this to her and I haven't even begun to touch her yet. I plant wet kisses over her stomach and rib cage working my way up her body.

I kiss her breasts lightly before devouring her delicate neck earning a purr from her because I hit the perfect spot on the back of her neck. She was wet now as my thumb wipes away a damp trail from her inner thigh. "Jesus Jazz stops playing around." She groans.

I caress her lips and swirl her wetness around her inner thighs before pulling away from her core completely. I flipped off her earning an angry growl from her. I hear her legs rubbing together trying to create enough friction to get her off.

"Damn it Jasper." She moans. "You know all you have to do is ask for relief but I know you won't you are one stubborn lady." "You wouldn't leave me hanging would you Jazzy." I turn to face her puppy dog pout. I raise an eyebrow. "Please you've got me all worked up baby." She whines. Wow a first she's begging me.

"You don't have to beg for it you know I can't say no to you." I murmur meeting her lips again and begin to relive her of her tension with my nimble fingers. After a few minutes I get my desired reactions.

Her breathing hitches her legs clamp around my hand as well as her inner walls. She squeaks out a high pitched moan. I absolutely love that sound she does it every time she comes. Her body relaxes and her breathing calms. "Mmmm." She sighs and kisses me hard on the mouth.

She opens her green eyes. "I have a very quick recovery time if you want me to return the favor." She replies. I chuckle. "No all I wanted to hear was you squeak my name over and over again." I tell her. She rolls her eyes. "Ugh that noise is so embarrassing I can never come like a normal person." She groans, and pushes her beautiful face into the nearest pillow. I grab her waist and sit her on my stomach.

"Alice?" I ask. She removed her hands from her face and looked at me. "I love the way you come." I tell her. "Really?" she asks. I nod. "Yes, the way wiggle under me and your breathing hitches in your throat and that squeaky moan that comes from your lips." I tell her.

"You know when I was in high school I lost boyfriends because of the way I came you are the first person to ever have made me come and like the way I sound when I come my last husband hated they way I did it to." She told me.

"They are crazy men not to think that noise is absolutely adorable." I say caressing the apple of her cheek. She smiles and pecks my lips. "We have to get some breakfast." She informs me. I nod. "I'll go shower and get breakfast started you get the kids up and dressed okay." She nods. "Wait." I say as she begins to stand. "What?" She asks. "Squeak for me again please?" she chuckles then complies. I smile and we go our ways.

I flipped the omelets twice before I hear Alice and the kids make their way down the steps. Chase and Ali hop in their chairs and I serve them breakfast. Alice comes behind me in a shirt and a pair of leggings I turn around and kiss her.

We joined the kids with their meal they talked animatedly among themselves. After they showered and dressed we headed out to the park. We picnicked under the weeping willows and watched the kids play.


	8. Boys are Icky

Boy's are Icky

**(Rosalie)**

I pulled into the daycare to pick up Ben and Alana Emmett was still at football practice at the high school. I waited for the daycare teacher to get them. Alan came out first followed by Ben.

"Momma!" they both screamed. Every time it slipped between Alana's lips it made me feel very special considering she thought of me so highly. I grabbed them up in kisses and hugs.

I helped them in their chairs and buckled them up. I pulled out of the parking lot and on to the highway toward the football field. We hit traffic on the way. "Great." I sighed. "Momma?" I looked in the rearview mirror. Ben was sick he threw up in his lap. "Oh god!" I say pulling over to the side of the road. Tears were falling of his blond eyelashes. I grabbed a bag of wipes from the baby bag I kept in there for these kinds of accidents.

He was crying now. "Sweetie…Shh it's okay baby." I hush him. I pull him from the car seat and stand him on the chair pulling off his pants I realize he's went in his underwear. He was balling wildly as I changed him and wiped him clean. I pull on a pair of pull ups from the bag and clean u his mouth and face. He's whimpering by the time I dress him in some jammies I had in his bag. I pull a blanket over him and kiss his forehead. He's stopped crying and is looking very sad. I pull a paper bag from the pack and hand him it. "When you feel sick again you get sick in the bag okay.

He nods his blond curls bouncing around his cherub face. Alana a caresses his hand soothingly, like a true sister would. I kiss her head and continuing my drive to the football field. I pull up to the field my car lot. I unbuckle Alana and wrap up a sleeping Ben in my arms and carry them out to the bleachers.

The guys are scrimmaging on the field my man was out there in his basketball shorts and under armor helping them on. He pats a player on the helmet before he spots me. Ben was awake now looking a little green. Emmett makes it up to us and scoops Ben up. "Hey little man are you feeling sick." He asks rubbing his back as Ben snuggles into him. He shakes his head. "He got sick on the way here." He nods and hands a football to Alana. "Hey, love can you go rough up the guys down there for me." She nod and runs down the steps. He sits next and allows Ben to lay his head on my lap and pull his legs onto Emmett's lap.

Alana is down there shouting orders and surprisingly the guys are listening, she walks down the side line with the assistant coach who follows her every order not disagreeing. "Look at her down there." I gasp.

Emmett chuckles. "She knows the play book better than anyone of the guys on the field." She screams frustrated at the play. She tugs on the assistant coaches pant leg and points to the quarterback. Emmett laughs. "You can't get anything by her the quarter back didn't pass the ball to an open receiver and Alana is particular in the way she wants a play to go." Emmett comments as the quarterback jogs up to Alana and takes off his helmet and stoops to her level.

We go lower down the bleachers to hear the conversation. "Coach?" The boy asks. "You didn't share mister." She pouts placing her hands on her hips. "I'm s…sorry I thought I could make it…" "You Thought!" she shrieks.

"You thought you could make it to the first down but you can't because you are stupid!" She places her hands on the sides of his face. "If this was a real game defense would have gotten to you." She said slowly. "I'm sorry Lani bear." Emmett chuckles. "She has a crush on Jason." He whispers in my ear. I smile and watch the show.

She smiles sweetly a blush coloring her cheeks. "Don't sweet talk me mister I'll get daddy." She said. "Damn right." Emmett shouted. Alana smiled. "You're lucky I like you now get out there and do what I said Jason." She said. She points to her cheek for a kiss. "Your father is going to kill me." He sighs and pecks her cheek before returning to the field. She turns a pink and then gets serious.

She walks down the field and pulls a whistle from under her under shirt; she blows hard stopping the whole practice. They huddle in front of her. "Take a knee team." She orders. They follow orders.

She stands on the chair. "You guys did very well." She compliments. They smile enjoying the praise. "But not amazing you still needs to start listening to me and my daddy." The look down and nod their heads. "They really respect her opinions if the follow her orders they'd all get scholarships the coaches at the colleges love her."

Emmett informs me. I nod. "The game is days away and you guys are looking kind of weak." She says informs. "Next practice I want to see better." She hops from the chair she stood on and mussed Jason's hair. "I want defense to protect Jason here." She said smiling. "Yeah protect your boyfriend." Someone murmurs.

Alana pouts. She whimpers like she's about to cry. "He's not my boyfriend, Daddy!" She calls. Emmett looks at number 14. "Henderson 20 laps don't upset her, your just mad because she broke up with you, now get." He orders upset. Alana smiles and wipes the tears under her eyes. "Thank you." A couple of his teammates yelled at him." "You okay Lani." A boy asks. "Yes Eric you were good on the field today by the way." She said patting his sweaty cheek. He smiles.

"Okay you guys are smelly go take a shower and then we can have pizza at my house!" She squeals. She pats the assistant coach's leg and he kneels down. "Can you get Jay for me?" She asked. He scoops her up and yells for Jay. He comes from doing his laps and the assistant hand her to Jay who is smiling. "Say you're sorry you know boys are icky." She said sternly.

"Sorry Lana." He replies. "Okay Jay you are smelly take a shower." She said as her lets her down to go to the locker room.

Emmett smiles. "She's a heartbreaker."

I put Ben down for bed after giving him soup and cough medicine laying him in Alana's room.

Emmett ordered the pizza and Alan took another bath and got dressed for the party. The 10 order of pizza came then the guys and their girlfriends came. I came down with Alana in my arms. Emmett ushered them down to the basement.

He said he liked to do this because it kept them off the street and getting in trouble on a Friday night and all they do is have chaperoned party in his basement which was decked out with a large black leather couch. Big screen TV, pool table and Bar (he only serves non alcoholic drinks down there. I stroll down the steps and I see the guys devouring pizza while the girls sit at the bar stool making go-go eyes at my man.

Alana wiggles out of my arms and strolls over her Daddy who was serving drinks at the bar.

He plops her on the table. I pass the guys who are watching me intently someone approaches me. "Hi I'm Eric." He introduces himself. I smile at him and shake his hand. "Hello I'm Rosalie." He gives me a charming smile. "Babe!" I hear Emmett shout. I look past the young man. "I got to go Eric." He frowns. "Do you have a boyfriend?" I chuckle.

"Sweetie I'm too old for you." "College girl?" he asks. I chuckle and I feel arms wrap around my waist. "Eric you met my fiancée." Emmett chuckles. I elbow him in the stomach. "Your coaches' girl?" I nod. "Sorry love if I was ten years younger maybe." Emmett chuckles. "Trying to mac my girl Eric 20 laps Monday." He laughs grabbing my hand and pulling me away.

Alana skips past us joining the guys on the couch watching the game. We adults watch from the bar. "Gin and tonic." I say. Emmett's lips meet mine for a kiss. "PDA!" a boy yells, he smacks the back of his head and they return to sit next to Alana.

I remember Jason but I don't recognize the red head that plops right in his lap. I see Alana sizes her up. She turns to face Alana. "Oh she's adorable!" The red head squeals. "Uh oh." Emmett murmurs. "Who are you?" she asks. "I'm Vicki." She replies. "Oh." She said. She taps Jason's shoulder. He turns to her with a brilliant smile. "Lani!" "Jason is she your girlfriend?" she asks. This catches him off guard. "Um yeah Alana she is." She pouts. "Doesn't matter to me she's fat anyway." Alana hops off the couch and storms off. The red head starts to talk about how my little girl was rude while Alana is on her way upstairs. Emmett runs to go get her.

"Jason Lets go that brat-"I grab her by the arm. "Excuse me that is my daughter and if you disrespect her you disrespect me so since you are in my house I'm kicking you out." I tell her calmly ushering her out. She screams frustrated as I slam the door in her face.

I hear the guys downstairs cussing him Jason out. I meet Emmett in the hallway Alana close to sleep in her arms. "Missed her nap today." He said rubbing her back. "You want me to carry her to bed?" I ask. He shakes his head. "She'll freak when she wakes up and finds herself in her bed.

We make our way back down stairs. Jason is isolated by teammates in the corner by the pool table. "Is Lani good?" a boy asks. "Well her exact words were…" Emmett begins. "She said that Jason is a poopyhead and that he'll never receive any kisses from her again." Emmett, the boys' ooed towards Jason who looked solemn.

Someone laid a blanket and a pillow in front of the big screen Emmett placed her on the makeshift bed ruffling her hair. Then the party went on. In the last quarter in the game Alan woke up and began to watch the football game.

"Go go, go, go, go, Yay!!!!" she screamed as the Giants made a touchdown. The guys booed and the game finished the Giants one. Alana stood in front of them cupping her small hands. Emmett kissed my neck. "Bets she always wins." He informs.

Hershey bar after Hershey bar plopped into Alana's hands. "Daddy I won!" Emmett pulled out a large candy container and Alana dropped off her winnings. She climbed into my lap and began to eat a chocolate bar. "I always win Momma." She giggles and shares her candy. After the kids leave and we clean up the basement we put Alan to bed and kiss her and a still sleeping Ben goodnight.

Emmett drags my hand into our room. His mouth meets mine and our kisses are rushed and desperate as if we haven't seen each other in ages. I grip his large biceps and push him against the wall grabbing his belt and pulling him closer to me. He growls into my kiss. He seems to love it when I take control.

He flips my back into the wall and my shirt manages to disappear in the process. His kisses reach my neck my breathing is irregular and he's teasing me with kisses. "Emmett take me already I was ready for you two hours ago." I groan. He stops kissing and meets my eyes a playful twinkle in them. "Uh oh." I murmur before my clothes are completely in shreds before me.

**(Bella)**

Edward had taken Jake out to his swimming lesson for me, so it was just me and Liz. She was still upstairs in her room taking a nap. A pealing scream comes from upstairs. Panicked I run up the stairs nearly tripping several times to make it to her room.

She was curled up in her crying. I rush over and cradle her small body in my arms. "Baby girl… I ask worried it pained me to see her upset. She clutched my neck for dear life. She shakes her head her bronze hair tickling my cheeks.

"I had a bad dream." She whimpered. I pulled away to inspect her face. I wiped her tears with the pads of my thumbs and caressed the apple of her cheek. "It's just a dream sweetheart it isn't real." I tell her. She sniffles.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" I ask. She shakes her head. "Alright, do you want to go get some lunch love and then if you are up to it we can go out to the zoo and see the monkeys like you love to do." She gives me a small smile and nods.

"Okay." I say quietly. I go to put her down she whimpers. Her eyes are still wet. I hold her to me and we go downstairs I place her in her chair I make some spaghetti and meat balls. I share her out some and hand her a cup of cranberry juice. "Thank you." She cheers happily.

I smile and we eat. "Momma did you always want to have a boy named Jake?" she asked. "What do you mean when Jake was in my tummy?" I ask. She nods. "Well when he was in my tummy I thought he was going to be girl because he didn't move and was really good he didn't make me sick or anything and usually girls did that, you know how boys are big trouble." I tickle her sides. She giggles and munches on a meatball. "I did want a girl but I got Jake and I love him all the same." She looked down at her plate.

"My dream was bad because you said you didn't want me to call you momma anymore." She confessed. I looked at her and my heart strained. I cupped her face in my arms.

"Lizzy I can never replace your momma but if you want me to take her place for awhile I'll gladly call you my daughter love, I love you just like I love Jake okay, and you are the little girl I didn't get to have in my tummy." I tell her. A tear slips down her cheek. I kiss it away.

"Don't cry okay sweet girl." She nods. "I love you Lizzy remember that." I say. It was hard not to grow attached to such a sweet girl. She kissed my cheek. "I love you too Momma." I smile at her. I smooth back her bronze curls. "Finish up love the monkeys are waiting.

She finishes the last bites of her lunch and I was up the plate. And carry her up stairs to get a bath. While she is in the bath I get a call from Edward. "Hey baby." I greet washing the Johnson shampoo from her hair.

"Bella I miss you so much." I hear him whine. I chuckle. "You've been gone all of 30 minutes isn't Jake's swimming stuff done already?" I ask "Yeah Bella he's doing so goo d he's really fast and he loves the water." I smile. "I'm Taking Liz to the zoo what are you and Jake going to do? You want to meet us there?" I ask, wrapping a wet Liz in a fluffy purple tower.

"No I promised Jacob that I'd take him to Friendly's after his practice." He sighed. "Okay, enjoy yourselves." I encourage. "Oh I will." He laughs. I carry Elizabeth into her room and lotion her up with the baby lotion.

"When are you going to get home?" I ask letting the lust evident in my voice. "Bella don't tease I'll be home around bedtime and then we can make sweet, sweet love in our bed okay." He groans. I chuckle. "Bye I love you." I say.

"I love you too beautiful." I hang up and dress Lizzy in pair of jeans and blue sweater. I tell her to wait in our bed while I get dressed in Edward's bathroom which had accumulated some of my feminine products.

I had a bra hanging on the shower curtain and tampons and Midol in his cabinets but in my bathroom there were a pair of boxers in the corner and a bunch of shaving cream and cologne on my counter.

After dressing I gathered Lizzy in my Volvo. She fell asleep on the way but awoke as soon as I parked.

She dragged me off to see the Wolves. We caught sight of a few cubs. She cooed to them as they came up closer to us.

"Momma I want a puppy." She told me. I chuckled. "We'll have to talk about it okay but it's in here." I tell her tapping the side off my head.

After passing the gorilla's cage twice she agreed we were ready to go. We passed the gift shop and she saw a stuffed puppy.

"Momma!" she squealed as we passed it. "It's a wolf cub momma can we get it." It was a dark brown with big brown eyes it reminded me of Jake. I chuckled and forked over twenty five dollars for the stuffed animal.

Elizabeth hugged it and cooed to it. "I love it thank you." She said happily. I smile. When we get to the car I buckle her in the back along with her new puppy which she ironically named Jake.

She fell asleep a thumb in her mouth and Jake smashed up to her face. We turned the corner to her house. Edward's Volvo was parked in the spot already.

I chuckled just imagining his stress that we aren't home yet. I pull Liz from the back of the car and hold her close keeping Jake close to her. We make it through the threshold. I see my two men sleeping on the couch.

Edward lay on his back and Jacob snuggled against his chest both snoring lightly. I smile they both looked adorable. I carry Elizabeth upstairs pulling off her clothes and replacing them with jammies. I slipped socks on her tiny feet before tucking her in. I tuck Jake in next to her and kiss her curly head.

I descend the stairs quietly and reach for Jake. Edward's grip tightens before he wakes. He loosens his grip on Jacob and follows me upstairs to get him in bed next to Liz. I pull Jammies from the drawers for him and tuck him in next to his best friend.

They snuggle closer together as soon as they feel one another. I smile and kiss them both Edward follows suit. We flick on the night light that flashes stars around the room and ceiling then back out. He turns me around to face him he devours my mouth in deep kisses. I moan into it and he picks me up to wrap my legs around his waist. His hardness is prominent through his denim jeans.

My back hits the bed and my clothes disappear in minutes as well as his and then we connect.

"God I've missed you." He chokes out before his mouth attacks mine once more.

**(Alice)**

"I'm leaving." He captures my lips for a kiss. "Have fun we girls are going to go shopping." I whisper in his ear. I smother Chase with kisses. "Momma." He whines. I kiss him one more time on the forehead. "See you soon and enjoy your first basketball game okay. He grins. "Okay." I kiss him one more time. "Momma." He groans. I pout. "Stop being so damn cut and maybe I will stop kissing you." I chuckle.

They smile and stroll into the car. "Love you both." I yell. They honk and fetch Allison she was in her room finger painting. "Ali baby are you Ready to go!" I yell from the bottom of the steps. She runs down the steps her hands washed and clothes clean…my girl. "I'm ready." She squeals and jumps in my arms.

In the car we drive down to Seattle to the mall. We are trying on shoes in H&m when a creeper begins to hit on me. "Hey sexy." He greets I totally ignore him. "Baby, don't be like that." I put a shoe back in the box and return to Ali. I grab her hand pull her behind me just to be safe. "Your daughters cute." He compliments. "Thank you, goodbye." I say curtly pulling Ali into my arms.

I rush into a crowded food court. "Creeper." I whisper. Allison whines for hunger. I take her to get some chicken nuggets and a soda. I feel someone take a seat next to us. It's the same guy. I scream at first shocked. "Jesus Alice." He mentions and I realize who it is it's Laurent from high school.

I smack his shoulder. "Jeez Laurent you scared me." He chuckles. He reaches out for Ali who's smiles at him. "Who's this cutie?" he asks. "Oh this is my step daughter or soon to be if her Daddy proposes." I pout Laurent chuckles. "She's gorgeous she must be photographed bring her to my studio some time."

"Sure I have to check it with her Daddy first ooh I need some more shots of Chase though." I ponder. I hit him again. "What's up with the stalking crap in the shoe store?" I shriek. "Well I wanted to surprise you but you went ballistic." "Mommy I finish I want to go to Claire's." she whines.

Laurent laughs. "A mini Alice I love it bring her and Chase over for a photo shoot." I nod and watch him leave. "Bye." "Later love"

I scoop my little girl up and we trek to Claire's. "I want this." She said holding up a pair of earrings that were painted with candy. She dropped a pair of bangles and bracelets in the basket as well as a messenger bag a purse and some costume jewelry. Then I notice her ears aren't even pierced.

"Babe, how are you going to put the earrings on if your ears aren't pierced?" She touched her earlobes and frowned. "I'll call Daddy to see if you can." I grab her and clutch her to my hip and pull my cell phone to my ear. "Jazz, is that you?" I ask over the background cheering. "Babe?" he asks. "Hey love Ali wants to get her ears pierced are you okay about that?" I hug her closer to my hip and rub her back.

"Sure I guess." "So which bed are we going to sleep in tonight?" I purr into the phone. I hear a small chuckle. "I kind of miss the water bed in your guest room." He tells me huskily.

"Mmmm me too I love the motion it makes the big "O" even better." I giggle."I just want to hear you squeak over and over and over again." I bite my lip and sigh.

"Be home in an hour okay no later." I order. "I'll be home earlier." He tells me firmly.

"Do your ears hurt love?" She shakes her head. I kiss her head and buckle her into her chair.

I jump into the front seat a peal of to get home. I look in the rearview mirror and see my baby in the back seat snoozing.

I always wanted a little girl and Alison fulfilled all my wishes not that I don't adore my little boy Chase because I do. It's just I'm such a girly girl and always wanted a daughter to fill that void, but I had a little boy.

I was also so happy that Chase had a father to look up to now. He idolizes? Jasper and loves him unconditionally. He's playing sports and video games now; my little boy who speaks Prada loves baseball and wants to join a team next year. I smile at the memory of them playing catch outside and how happy and elated he was when he caught his first baseball. He did a victory lap and jumped into Jasper's arms happily.

Jasper congratulated him with a big smile and a hug. I turn up the road and into my driveway Jaspers car was parked in the garage I pulled up next to him.

I pulled a sleeping Allison out of the car and into the house. I placed her in Chase's bed next to a sleeping Chase. I smiled and kissed them both. Back out of the room and met by a strong pair of arms. I squeal and realize its Jasper. I bask the in the feeling of his arms around me.

His lips meet my neck and his hands roam down my body. "The waves are calling us love."

I chuckle and we skip to the water bed.


	9. Meeting Mom

Meeting Mom.

**(Esme)-Rosalie**

Emmett has been seeing a young lady recently and he's called almost every weekend to tell me how much he loved her and wanted me to meet her. From what I hear she's gorgeous and has a son herself and is amazing with Alana who was a handful for me she was much like my Emmett when he was younger.

"_Emmett McCarty Cullen, get your butt here now mister!" I screamed after my blue eyed dimpled son. It seemed as if someone had left chocolate finger prints all over my hallway wall. He walked over his head down and a guilty blush painting his cheeks. "Yes Momma?" he asked looking up at me pouting and his puppy dog eyes full force. He dug his socked foot into the cream carpet. "Did you leave finger prints on the wall in the hallway?"_

_He looked up at me offended. "It wasn't me it was Jasper not me I'm a good boy." He reports. I fight a smile my little boy was a complete charmer and adorable at six years old. "We have to get to the bottom of this go get you brothers." He nods and runs out of the room. In a matter of seconds he managed to wrangle up his fraternal twin brother Jasper and his five year old brother Edward._

_Edward gave me a bright smile and reached out to be held. I scoop him up and look at my two boys the total opposites of other. Jasper scowled as Emmett poked his side. "So I want to get to the problem are you going to tell my who made the mess in the hallway?" Jasper smiles "Edward did it Momma." He blames. I look at my youngest son, a surprise more like it he was definitely unplanned I was already caring for two one year olds when he was born._

"_Edward did you make a mess?" I ask. His eyes furrow and he flushes bright red. "Did not! It was Emmett and you know it Jasper." he argues. Jasper scowls at him. "Was not!" Emmett yelled._

_Edward struggles out of my arms and screams at both of them they scream back and a fight ensues. Carlisle comes out in time to help me break it up. Carlisle grabs Emmett by the back of his shirt and hangs on to Edward. I grab furious Jasper. "Hey! Hey! You guys stop this now before you all get a spanking." Carlisle bellows. The frown and look at their father. "He started it!" they yell simultaneously. _

"_I want answers now or all of you are going into timeout and no TV for two days." I tell them. Emmett sighs. "I did it Momma." He says finally. "Emmett McCarty to your room now and you stay there." His brothers stare at him sympathy in their eyes. He treks to his room his brothers follow._

_I knew Emmett didn't do it the hand prints were small and looked more like Jaspers doing but I know that the brothers would never let one go through punishment alone. That was my Emmett loyal and as sweet as a teddy bear._

The doorbell brings me from my trance and in come in my bear of a son. He embraces me in one of his signature bone crushing hugs. He swings me around. I laugh as he places me on my feet. "I missed you to sweet heart." I chuckle. Alana comes from behind his legs and runs to give me a hug. "Hey beautiful how are you?"

She blushes and kisses my mouth. "Nana I missed you." She said. I grab her small hand in mine and then in came small feet lad in white sneakers. I look and find myself face to face with one of the cutest little boys I've ever seen. He had hazel eyes and head full of golden locks. His cheeks were rosy and chubby, his face round and infantile.

"Hello cutie what's your name." he smiles sheepishly and blushes. "My name is Benjamin you can call me Ben if you want." I smile at him. "Well Benjamin come and, gives Nana a hug." I order he squishes his warm body against my chest and giggles.

I let them both go and look up and I'm met by another face. She was gorgeous her hair fell around her face in blond and curly. Her eyes were a bright Hazel, lips a blood red against her pale skin. She was tall around 5'9 taller than me perfect for Emmett's 6"6 frame. She gives me a warm smile. "Hi I'm Rosalie." She introduces herself.

I grab her in a hug which seems to surprise her but respond warmly embracing. "We do hugs in this family." I tell her. She laughs warmly she seemed genuine enough but I was afraid for my son, he's so naïve sometimes I'm not sure if she's just using him or not. "You are beautiful Rosalie Emmett picked a good one." She blushes. "I think so." Emmett comments.

I usher the kids outside on the porch where Carlisle was lounging. He scooped up the two kids smiling at the new addition obviously awed by his beauty.

We all watched the children play with the birds that perched by the stream side they collected frogs and tadpoles that lay in the little oases. We talked about Emmett's fantastic football career during high school. "He was picked to be drafted into the NFL." I inform Rosalie who had known that Emmett was in football through College and High school.

"You were in the NFL Em why didn't you tell me." She whined squeezing his hand. "I hurt my back so I couldn't play." He said sadness flickering over his features; it was his dream to play pro football. I saw her rub his huge bicep reassuringly. "Did you play sports in High school Rose?" Carlisle asked casually knowing if we dwell on the subject Emmett would get upset.

"No I was too much of a leader to play any team sports not like Emmett here; I was sort of a geek in high school always working hard on my work I wanted to succeed with a passion that was border line psychotic now that I think back. But it was just how I was, driven." She finished.

"What do you do now?" I asked passing Emmett another piece of crumb cake. He took it eagerly stuffing the cake in his mouth. I smile. Emmett so playful they were total opposites but seemed to complete each other. "I'm the assistant CEO of a small accounting firm in Seattle." She answered. Emmett beamed with pride as she announced her job title. I smiled at them.

"And you and Emmett?" I asked. A smile graced her face as I mentioned his name; a true mother felt that kind of pride when their child's name is mentioned. "I was married at a young age right out of high school." She began.

"He was a part of my life plan we were high school sweet hearts after college I had my son. Royce was working and I was taking care of Ben fulltime at home and Royce was a good man but very distant he was always so engrossed in his work, then one day when I thought he was at the office working late I called him and it turned out that he was killed by a drunk driver so Ben never knew his father but he seems to be getting along just fine and well I found Emmett and Alana and I love them both." She said.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Carlisle informs. She waves at him disbarring the statement. "I have to think it was all in god's plan you know… Fate in a way, I will always love him because of my son but I need to move on and I want to move on with your son here." She said looking up so see him looking at her lovingly. I smile at them. She's definitely the one for my son.

Rosalie would fill the void in his life and keep him in check and Emmett will loosen her up and add some spice into her life opposite puzzle pieces miraculously fitting together to make on beautiful picture.

**(Esme)-Bella**

My Edward has moved on. I can sigh a sigh of relief; I thought I was going to have to force him into dating once more. He's so stubborn sometime I want to just shake him and tell him that it's okay to move on. Thankfully a woman has graced his life. Bella I believe her name is, beautiful in Italian. I smile at the thought of Edward holding this woman in his arms. He had taken Tanya's death horrible hard. He blamed himself for awhile considering he was the one that had gotten her pregnant. I had to smack some sense into him for awhile. His daughter became his life which was good it gave him a distraction. He was always overanalyzing things but a baby seemed to calm his nerves I remember his first week at home with Elizabeth he was a nervous wreck.

_We walked into his home in San Francisco. The house was warm and Comfy still filled with memories of Tanya. I set the baby on his couch while he walked around to turn on lights and get dinner started. Elizabeth had to stay at the Hospital a few days later because she was severely jaundiced. It scared Edward to death._

"_Warm a bottle up for Elizabeth Edward it's around the time she is to be fed okay." "Okay." He said quietly still not over the shock of his wife's death and newborn. He was getting along though with the strength that Tanya had instilled in him about his daughter. I had come to help out the new parents. I picked up the small baby holding her back and neck. _

_She was bundled in a pink blanket she reminded me so much of Edward as an Infant. She was awake gracing us wither green eyes every once in awhile. Edward walked into the room and went to hand me the bottle. I looked at his hand. "Whoa their dad you're going to feed her." I tell him._

_Panic crossed his features he begun to declare that he wouldn't be able. "Shut up I'm not moving in to take care of her for you Edward she's your responsibility and you'll need to learn to care for her." I scold him. He mouth closes in defeat panic however lingered in his eyes. I motion to the Rocking chair in the Living room. He sits in the cushioned seat and sits back. "Place the bottle on the table." I order. He reaches out to hold her. I hand her to his warm arms. He smiles down at her. "Support her head that's great." I tell him_

_He smiles up at me sheepishly. I hand him the bottle. "Place it to her lips carefully…you did check how hot it is right?" I ask. "I did." "Okay places the nipple of the bottle to her mouth she should accept it and begin to suckle." I tell him._

_He nods and does just that._

_A week later it was time to go home. I was packing up and Edward had Elizabeth in his arms holding her close to him. "Mom you can't leave yet." He whines. I caress his cheek._

"_You I'll be fine without me love." I tell him. Elizabeth burps finally and then spits up on his shirt. I sigh. "Don't I tell you to use a towel when burping her you're going to lose all of your shirts?" I scold him. He wipes the spit up and sighs. "See that's why I still need you."_

_He follows me outside as I put my bags in my car I was going to drive up this time. "I stop in front of my panicked son. "Edward Anthony Cullen you are a father and you know how to care for your baby okay." I insist. "But…" I cut him off with a "mom" stare. "You My Dear I have complete and utter faith that you will be a good father and raise her right okay." I kiss his cheek and give him a big hug. I kiss Elizabeth goodbye. "I love you both." "Love you too mom." My Edward, I chuckle inwardly he'll be a wonderful father a nervous one but an amazing one._

The door being opened pulls me from my memories. I continued to prepare dinner and waited to be greeted with their presence. Two small children entered the room. Elizabeth squealed and jumped into my arms. I looked down at the little boy that had graced my presence he was obviously from Indian descent. He was gorgeous nonetheless. He had beautiful pale russet skin a bright white smile and beautiful chocolate brown eyes and jet black locks. "Hello mister what's your name?" I ask.

"Are you mad at me?" He asks out of the blue. "No sweets." I say flustered. "Oh cause' my mom only calls me mister when she's mad." He said digging his toe into the floor. I give him a quick hug. "I'm Nana." I tell him. He wrinkles his nose and smiles. "My name is Jacob." He said.

I hear Carlisle's voice in the living room. "Do you want a cookie?" I ask them they nod their heads eagerly. I hand them both Chocolate chip cookies and lead them into the living room, in their sat the perfect woman for my Edward. I didn't even know her but I could just tell by the way he was smiling and looking at her.

She was beautiful with mahogany locks that curled around her face and beautiful Chocolate brown doe eyes. She was pale and there was a faint blush in her cheeks. She was soft spoken and courteous. She grabbed up Elizabeth, when I entered the room, and helped Jake sit in between her and Edward.

"Hello!"I greet them cheerfully giving them bright smiles. "Mom," Edward sighs happily and hugs me. I kiss his cheeks and run my hands through his hair like I always do. He turns pink I haven't done this to him in years but I missed my boy it's been forever since I've seen him. I pull away and he gives me a grin reaching for the pretty lady. She grabs his hand and walks to greet me. "This is Bella Mom and Bella my mother." He introduces. I grin at her she smiles back.

I grab her hand and pull her into a hug she laughs whole heartedly. "You are gorgeous." I tell her pulling her away to get a look at her. "I should say that to you as well you could be my sister." She said. I smile. "I'm flattered but I'm old enough to be your mother." "It doesn't show." She compliments. "Why thank you Bella you have a beautiful son as well." She smiles. "I think so to even though he's a trouble maker." She whispers to me.

"Well dinner is ready and the table is set go sit down and we'll eat." I tell the boys. "Let me help." Bella insists. "I can't…" I say. "Please?" she asks politely. I chuckle and lead her to the kitchen.

In there we talk and prepare dinner for everyone. She tells me about her late husband and the birth of Jacob and what she loves about Edward and Elizabeth. It was obvious they loved one another I didn't have to worry.

**(Esme)- Alice**

Jasper had invited me to eat at the restaurant he had franchised. He to like my other sons was courting a young lady with a child. He said he adored her and loved her deeply he was talking about me getting to know her since I was his mother.

His father could care less what the girl was like as long as his son was happy. I wanted him happy but I also wanted him to have a good woman. He told me on the sly he planned on proposing to her soon. I smiled he was really in love with her they've been going out for a couple of months now coming up on a year of going out. She adored Allison and Jasper loved Chase.

He was the most moody of all my sons his emotions seemed to rule his life even as a young man. When he was a teenager it seemed to get worse.

_The door slams shut. Who could that be Edward was out with friends and Emmett wasn't due from his date in hours? It must be my Jasper his swimming practice is over now. "Jasper." I called sweetly out from the Library. I was preparing to remodel a home close by and was engrossed by it._

"_Hi mom." He said solemnly. I immediately knew something was wrong with my Jasper. He had grown into such a handsome thirteen year old. His hair had gotten long but refused to have it cut. I didn't mind I liked it myself. _

"_Come here, my love." I order. He steps inside the room his tall frame catching up with mine very quickly he was at least 5'5 now. He sits in front of me in his school shirt and a pair of washed out jeans. He dropped his athletic bag by his side and continued to sulk. I lean forward and caress his cheek. "What seems to be the problem my love?" I ask_

"_It's nothing mom I'm just tired." He lies. I shake my head and reach out to grab his hand he flinches from me. I grimace in pain. I hated when he did this. Replaced his sadness with indifference it hurt me. "Well if you wish not to speak about what is upsetting you I'll be fine without knowing." I tell him curtly. I lean back and look down at my sketches._

"_It's just…" He begins. I look at him and smile encouragingly. "You know you can tell me anything you know." I tell him. He nods. "It's Maria." He said finally. I smile he was infatuated with this girls since they met in kindergarten. He kissed the floor she walked on but she refused him every time. "Did she turn you down?" I ask. _

_He shakes his head and covers his face with his hands. "She told me she liked my brother." He whispers his voice cracking. Oh my poor baby. I rubbed his arm. "I am so sorry sweetie."_

_He shakes his head. "It's just I know we're meant to be together you know. I've known her forever and when I see her it's like…" I smile at him and plant a kiss on his cheek. "You're in love with her Jasper." I tell him confidently. "Hopelessly so," He moans and sinks into his chair. I chuckle silently._

"_Don't worry it will work out." He looks at me and gives me a brilliant smile. "I know that I just don't understand what attracts her Emmett!" He yells throwing his hands in the air._

"_Your brother is very handsome." I scold laughing. He smiles and stands. "Thanks mom." He says quietly. "Anytime sweet cheeks," I tell him causing a smile to creep over his features._

Carlisle had to work a double tonight so I was alone to this meeting. I parked my car easily in the second spot open. Easing out of the car I grab my purse and fix my skirt. I enter the building excited to see who this lady that has my son so infatuated is.

I make my way into the empty restaurant it was around 6:30 opening time but I guess he shut it down for our visit. I ushered my way in only to see my son in a very serious kiss with the woman I'm supposed to meet. She was petite, small in every sense of the word.

She was short around 5"1 in heels. She was thin but curvy in a way she was about a size three. Her hair was cut short pixie like. She was wearing a very appropriate dress she was in a wool dress. It was a turtle neck wool dress it was light gray she had a huge belt surrounding her tiny waist.

She pulled away from him and looked deep into his eyes. "I love you so much." She whispers. He kisses her lips softly before answering. "As I love you," He said. I backed up not wanting to ruin the moment. Then the lady turned and saw me. A bright blush covered her cheeks.

"O my goodness." She said smoothing out her mussed hair and applying Chap Stick. "Mrs. Cullen." She said rushing over to give me a chaste hug. "I'm so sorry this is probably one of the worst first impressions and meetings I've ever had." She rushed. "I'm Alice Swan it's nice to meet you finally. Sorry you had to see that I'm so embarrassed, I…." I cover her mouth with a single finger and a small chuckle.

"Dear Alice you have quite a mouth on you." I tell her. She closes her mouth and blushes with a small smile. "I don't mean to offend you my dear it's nice to meet you I'm Esme Jasper's mother…Whom has yet to acknowledge her presence."I say aloud. He comes running toward me. He gives me a hug and a big kiss on the cheek. I giggle and kiss his cheek.

"You've met Alice of course." He said. "I'll have to the cook bring out dinner I hope you are hungry Mom." I nod. "Where are dear Allison and your son?"I ask Alice. "They are in the office I'm afraid they've tuckered themselves out from playing all morning." I smile and we sit and eat dinner.

I learn of Alice's love for art she has a few pieces in museums of the world one in New York's Metropolitan Museum. She is an Art Therapist for children in the foster care system and I learned how she loves her job and the kids she work wit. I learn of her obsession with shopping and I learn of Chase.

I watch as Jasper seemed to be mesmerized by her .He watched her talk on and on and she seemed to always have a hand on his cheek, leg or holding his hand. They seemed to fit perfectly. My quiet son and this flamboyant yet extremely lovely young lady seem to fit perfectly together.


	10. In The Bedroom

In the Bedroom

**Warning to all my reader this chapter gets a little graphic but i thought you should all experience the relationships of the couples how each man makes that woman happy.**

**Ps. to my guy readersif there is any there will be a oposite version of this chapter where the guys talk about the girls.**

**Pss. review please feed my addiction**

**psss. i'm feeling for a fix review and you'll get chapters quicker**

**pssss. enjoy**

**(Rosalie)**

My back hits the damp sheets. My breathing is labored. "I…how'd you…you…" I gasped to spit out a coherent sentence. "The way you…your hips…I wow." I gasp. I hear a breathy chuckle and his arms wrap around my body. "I know." He murmurs into my hair. I grab his chin and meet his lips in a kiss.

He rolls on top of me deepening the kiss. I let my hands run into his curls. I moan into his kiss feeling his hardness against my thigh. His arms curl behind my back. His mouth moves to my neck and shoulder. "Emmett we can't…" I gasp. His hands caress the soft skin of my breasts. "I have lunch with my sisters." I groan as his warm hands brush against their naked peaks.

His mouth meets them engulfing them in between his lips. "Mmmm." He mumbles against them the vibration sending amazing sensation throughout my body. I moan slipped through my lips.

"Emmett, stop now." I say knowing this is the only way to halt him in his titillating actions. His lips remove from me with a groan. He leaves a small kiss on my chest and hugs me to his body.

I feel bad for leaving him in his predicament. "I'm sorry baby it's just that if we get started I wouldn't be able to get up." He nods against my neck.

"Are you mad at me?" I ask. He shakes his head. "Are you horny?" I ask with a small giggle. He nods with a muffled sigh. "Don't worry when I get home I'll take care of you." I tell him. He nods. I grab his chin and kiss his lips. We part and I plant soft kisses on his lips. "I love you." I tell him. He kisses me on the lips once more. "I love you too."I ran into the shower to get ready for lunch.

When I step out from the steaming shower, I find Emmett dressed and watching TV. I sit on the edge of his bed and pull-on clothes. I slip on a pair of skinny jeans and thermal V-neck sweater. In his favorite color red. I brush back my hair and pull on a pair of red heels.

I slip on a red head band and begin on my makeup. After applying mascara and a little bit of eye liner I moisten my lips with volumizing lip gloss. I turn to Emmett who surprisingly had his eyes on me instead of the Mariners game.

"I don't think…I can let you go out like that." He said. I scowled at him. "You have no right to…." I'm surprised by the force of his blow. My back hits the wall and his lips are pressed against mine. His arm lifts a leg behind his hip. A hand grips my cheek firmly and pulls me closer to his body as if that was possible. My hands tangle in his hair once more. His tongue prods my mouth open. His taste takes over my senses and the moan that bubbles from my throat is involuntary.

He parts from me leaning his forehead against mine. He catches my lips for one softer kiss. "I love you have a good lunch okay I'm going to take the kids to the park." He comments before letting go of me. He walks out of the room leaving me in a daze. I peak from behind the bathroom door and see him in the shower. "This isn't over Emmett you have work to do when I come back home." I tell him. A hearty laugh erupts from behind the foggy glass.

I grab my bag of the counter and find the kids in the play room. "Hey guys." I greet them.

"Mommy," They squeal. I hug and kiss them. "Mommy where are you going,"They ask.

"I'm going out to lunch with Auntie B and Auntie Ali."I tell them. They nod and tell me they see me soon. I kiss them and grab my red pea coat before getting behind the wheel of the Mercedes.

I see my two sisters in the restaurant and rush to greet them. I take a seat next to Alice. I receive a kiss and hug from both of them.

The conversation is light when we are ordering. We did this every Sunday now just to get away and actually talk to people older than 4.

My mind had drifted off after a heated conversation on the best type of toothpaste for an infant. I was thinking about Emmett and what he did to me every time we touched. How he worshiped and took care of me in the bed room. How we could have crazy hot sex and then we could take it slower and make love. I felt a ridiculous smile stretch over my face.

"Do you see that smile on her face?" I hear my youngest sister speak. "You can tell what she's thinking about…" Bella continued. "Emmett." They said simultaneously. I came back to reality and blushed.

"I'm psychic how'd I know who she was thinking about." Alice squealed. Bella chuckled and rest a hand on mine. "It's okay to be thinking about your Emmett." She said with a slight giggle.

"That's all good think about him all the time just tell me one thing you've you know…right?" I looked at her and smiled biting my lip. I nod. She squeals and grabs my hand. "Tell us and I want details to, don't hold out okay." She shrieks bouncing in her chair.

I laugh "Okay what do you want to know?" I ask. "Is he big?" she whispered. Bella looked at her like she was crazy. "Of course he's got to be huge he's physically huge." Alice shrugged. "I assumed he used like steroids at one time." She giggles. "Well yeah he's enormous." I say leaning into the table.

Bella giggles. "Well size isn't anything can he use his uh…gift?" she asked smiling widely. I lick my lips and sigh. "He definitely knows how to work it, I was once a mono-orgasm kind of girl you know, but he's got me knocking back numbers like shots five or six times a night my sisters." I tell them. I see them taking this in.

"Wow." Alice whispers. "So what's your favorite part of his body?" Alice asks. "Well...his…" I'm interrupted by the waitress serving our second round of ice teas and desert.

"Thank you." I tell the waitress. She walks away and an annoyed Alice begins pestering me to continue. "His hands have to be the best thing I love about him." I tell them. Alice frowns. "His hands," She asks me.

"Yeah they are huge and when he touches me it feels like…I don't know how to explain it…It's like he's swallowing me up and I just want to melt into him." Bella fans herself playfully.

"Sounds amazing," She laughs. "Yeah it does what do you think he loves about your body?" I grin. "That's an easy one my ass." Bella nods. "An ass man he seems like the type." Alice comments.

"Okay then well what is the best at?" she asks. I tilt my head in confusion. "Foreplay, oral or Intercourse," She asks bluntly. I ponder for awhile. "I guess foreplay he really knows how to work me up then leave me hanging." "Like this morning…" I begin Alice squeals. "What did he do?" she asks.

I roll my eyes. "I was applying lip gloss when like tackled me and worked me over something serious then backed down." I said livid. Bella laughed. "I hate when they do that but just give him a taste of his own medicine like I do."

**(Bella)**

He was late again. He said he'd be here soon. The door opens into my bedroom. He stopped my pacing. "He love sorry I'm late I had to go into emergency surgery a little girl got hit be a bus."

I frowned. "Is she okay?" He nods. "Strong girl she's stabilized I had to remove her spleen though." He peeled off his lab coat and kicked off his shoes. I embraced him. I loosened his tie and kissed the exposed skin of his neck.

There was a soft sigh. "After you shower I'll give you a massage you've had a rough day." I tell him. He kisses my lips and treks off to my bathroom. I change out of my robe into a sexy silk night gown cut short just below my ass.

I let my hair fall around my shoulders. After his bath he emerged from the bathroom a fluffy towel around his waist. His body always ceased to amaze me, his toned chest and stomach and the defined "V" of his hips.

His hard abs made my hands ache to caress them. I met his eyes as he pulls on a pair of boxers. "Lay down love." I order gently. "On your stomach, baby," He follows orders. His face hits the fluffy pillows causing a low moan of satisfaction to bubble from his lips as I straddle his back.

"Relax Edward let me take care of you." He nods. "Thank you so much Bella." He whispers. I kiss his cheek and take the warming massage gel in my hands, rubbing the smooth lubricant in my hands before I place them on his supple flesh. I make contact with his soft skin kneading the flesh over his muscular shoulder.

I feel the warm tingle on my hands. I hear a soft moan come from loving boyfriend's mouth. Adding soft pressure to release the stress in his shoulders, applying more gel I move to his middle back running my hands over the planes of his back adding soft pressure to ease his stress.

"God bless you my love." He moans as I massage the small of his back softly. I feel his whole body relaxing absorbing the pleasure of my hands on him. Soft moans of satisfaction fall from his lips. I moved down to his legs and feet. His thighs were tense and I massaged the balls of his feet earning a thank you and I love you.

I heard his breathing begin to still. He was going to sleep. I leaned into his ear and kissed it drawing his earlobe in my mouth. "Wake up I'm not done yet." He nods and I climb off his back. He turns on his back and I straddle his lap. This position brings a smirk to his face.

His hands meet my hips. I smack them away. He frowns. "Later I have to take care of you first." I tell him. I pour some more gel into my hands and lean into his forehead. I let my hands glide up the sides of his neck. My Forehead pressed against his I meet his green eyes that are staring at me in wonder, my lips centimeters away from his, so tempting. "You're…" The movement of his lips pulls the both of us into an awkward kiss. Half talking half making out.

He ends up stopping the conversation and pulling me into a deep kiss. His hands return to my hips rocking them against his growing manhood. I caress his neck and pull away before it gets too heated.

I sit up away from him. "Bella don't…" He groans. I silence him with a finger at his lips. "Shh." I tell him and continue downward. I reach his hips and I realize that Edward's breathing had gotten ragged and that he was extremely aroused. I had never given Edward any kind of oral stimulation in our budding relationship but I could see the want and desire in his eyes.

I peal of his thin boxers and reveal his whole body. I revel in the sight of all of his whole body. He was perfection as far as the eyes could see. Every dip and curve of him craved my entire concentration. My eyes laid directly on his manhood. He was large no doubt and I had no idea how I would go about taking him in my mouth. I just went for it kissing the head of it before taking as much of him in my mouth.

A string of profanities left his lips as I managed to take him all in. My gag reflex must have been distracted by his glorious taste. I moved my head back to the tip of him. A strangled moan left his lips.

It was low and husky I never realized that this act could release such sounds from him. I like the sound and I know I'll want to hear it again.

The next morning I awoke next to my lover and best friend. He was snuggled in-between the valley of my breasts. His arms wrapped securely around my body. I ran my fingers through his thick curls. I checked the clock and knew I was due for the gym with the girls.

"Edward." I say my voice dripping with sleep. He stirs and buries his head closer to me. "Edward." I call again. He shakes his head. "We have to get up." I tell him. He groans and shakes his head. "I'll make it worth your while." He is still for a moment before he lets go of me and rolls on his back.

He rubs the sleep out of his eyes and yawns. "I feel…refreshed." He says. I couldn't stop the laughter from falling out of my mouth. "What?" He asked smiling. "Of course you're refreshed your very talented girlfriend gave you an expert massage and a mind blowing blowjob." I giggle.

He tilted his head. "That could be the reason…which reminds me I have to pay you back for tonight." He said happily. "I won't complain but I'm headed out to the gym you have the kids right." He smiles. "We're good now get your fine ass out of here." He chuckles. I smile and dress.

Pulling on a pair of shorts and a sports bra I head out of the gym locker room with my identically dressed sisters. We spot three open treadmills, we ran to catch them. I turn on the middle one and begin with a slow walk to warm up.

"So Bella I heard Edward worked late last night." Rosalie cooed. I smiled knowing exactly where this conversation was going. I chuckle. "Cut to the chase sis." I tell her. Alice was already on a steady run but she looked as if she had been sitting all day her hair perfect and no sweat.

"So tell us Bella who is little Eddie in Bed?" Alice asked. Rosalie smiled. "Emmett told me he was a virgin till he got married like you did." She informed. "Yeah, and Edward isn't little nowhere near that, he's huge the first night I swore he was going to split ,me in half Jacob was big but…." I trailed off.

Alice squealed. "Well…well Edward has a dirty little secret. What is his favorite part of your body?" She continued the twenty questions. I bit my lip. "He has a fetish." I tell them.

Rosalie groaned. "Not a nasty foot fetish right?" she asks. I laugh. "No he has a thing for my neck." "Any hickies," Alice asks. I shake my head. "He never leaves a mark but he hits all the right spots, I never knew the hollow behind my ear could get me so hot." I tell them.

Alice laughs her tinkling voice happy. "What's your favorite part of him?" I pondered this question. "His hair," I say. Alice hits me. "That has nothing to do with sex at all dummy." I laugh and turn up the treadmill to a fast jog.

"Yes it is with me and him, when we are close and we are about to come to make him go over the edge I give a rough tug on his hair which make his cum like a freight train which in turn makes me cum." I tell them in hushed whispers. Rosalie giggles.

"Eddie likes it rough." She laughs "What is, he best at?" Rosalie asks. "The sex hands down, when we make love it's like… I don't know it's like an explosion." I say turning up the speed. "Well he sounds amazing." "Yeah he is I love the way he moans it's so sexy." Alice giggled and begins ranting about Jasper and there date with his mother she had last week.

**(Alice)**

My hands were tangled in his golden locks. "I…I…I…" I gasped getting closer to my peak. His mouth never did let up. The pleasure was too good, it was painful. I ease back a little grasping the headboard with my hands. His strong hands pull me back. I whimper. It was too much. I ease back a little more crawling farther away. He growls and pulls me back into position. "Jasper…." I groan. "Mmmm," He mumbles against me causing me to moan.

I tried to crawl away only to be restrained by his arms again. He looked up and groaned. "Alice you are not going to get away from me." He yells furious then returns to his task.

His mouth returns from between my legs and my body goes in shock. He was a master at what he did. The pleasure shot through my limbs and my body tingled. I was on the edge, so close.

"I…I…I'm going to…." The squeak that left my mouth was one of pure ecstasy. He continued his gentle ministrations then climbed up my body. His mouth meets mine. I kiss him tasting me on his lips.

He rolls me on top of his body. I lay my head in the crook of his neck and sigh. "I told you that…I wouldn't be able to get up if you went down on me again." I chastise my lovely man.

The sudden wave of nausea that hit me shocked me. I got up abruptly and ran to the bathroom. Throwing up is something I've rarely done the last time I got sick I was…pregnant, No…No it can't be that, I'm sick that's it ,I'm sick.

Jasper enters the room rubbing my back. "Ughh I think I'm getting the flu." I said feeling a throbbing pain in my lower stomach. "I'll get you some medicine and make some tea."

After Jasper had left me in bed to relax from having a throw up fit this morning he took the kids out and called my sisters who had just arrived.

Rosalie sat on the bed and handed me a cool cloth for my head. "How are you feeling?" Bella asked. "I feel horrible to think minutes ago Jasper and I were…" I trailed off.

"Ah ah Alice spill." Rose persuaded. "Well I… he was giving me the best head I've ever gotten." I told them.

"Is that your favorite part of him…his tongue?" "Well yeah I guess." I tell them sipping the warm tea. "His favorite part, "He's a breast man unfortunately considering I'm not very well endowed." I said.

"You have a 38 B that is a good cup size for your body type." Bella said. "Easy for you to say you have a 38 C." I moan clutching my churning stomach.

"Alice you never get sick what's up with you?"Rose asks. I shake my head. My suspicions seem to be eating at my insides. "I…think…I'm um pregnant." I mumble. "WHAT!" they shriek simultaneously.


	11. Meeting Dad

Meeting Dad

**(Emmett)**

"Rosie." I call from the closet. "I'm giving the kids a bath what do you want?" she yelled back.

"What should I wear?" I groan. I hear a small laugh. "Rose this is your father I want to look presentable." I tell her.

She laughs harder. "It doesn't matter anyway he's going to hate you." She said bringing in two slippery children and placing them on the bed in there towels. Ben giggles as I grab him up. "Why he doesn't even know me." Rosalie draws on a pair of underwear on Alana and smiles.

"My father has all girls…." She begins. "….attractive girls, who happen to like guys." I nod. "Yeah, so what," I ask, pulling a shirt over Bens blond head. I kiss his forehead and pull on pants. "My Dad trusts no man with his little girls his pride and joys." She finishes.

"So I have absolutely no chance." Rosalie smiles to herself and pulls Alana's dark curls atop her head gently. "You have a chance." She says. I sigh relieved. "Of not getting shot." She finishes.

I look at her in complete disbelief. She sets Alana down and kisses my cheek. "You'll be alright love." She murmurs.

I set Ben down on the floor. "I have a feeling I won't be okay."

We speed away after I drop of the kids at Bella's house. She was a sweet girl fun to pick on. I liked her for Edward. She was nice her kid Jake was a goofy sweetheart too. We pulled up to the white house and pulled into the driveway where parked was a police cruiser.

"He's a policeman!" I shriek. "I told you he was in Law enforcement Em." Rosalie complained as I open the door for her. "Did not…Shit you do think he looked up my record." I murmur. "You have a record!" Rosalie asks. I smile. "I didn't kill anyone I was a teenager once you know and I got two underage drinking citations." Rosalie placed a hand to her chest and sighed.

"Good thing it was just two cause he would forbid me to see you not that I'd listen." She winked and kissed me. I led her to the front porch and I rang the doorbell. The door is wrenched open by Chief Swan himself the one who issued the underage citations. Shit.

"Beautiful it's good to see you." He said smiling brightly grabbing Rose into a huge. "You to Daddy I missed you." "Oh and this is Emmett Cullen the man I was talking about on the phone."

Charlie gave me a look over.

"I remember you." He says. "Well it's nice to see you again Chief Swan." I say politely. Charlie gives me a curt nod and we proceed with the meeting. We talked about the kids and Charlie wanted to know about how my football career ended and what I was doing now.

"Bad knee….That's rough." He comments. "It was fun while it lasted." I comment. "Dad we are going to head out soon but I got to go pee." He smiled. "You know the way." She chuckled. As soon as she turned the corner Charlie got serious. "Okay look Hear Emmett I don't like you at all with my daughter but she loves you…I don't know why…but she does I want you to treat her right okay…mess with her I'll lock you up in jail so quick you won't know it happened until we lock up the cell and throw away the key." He rushes. I look at him.

"I love your daughter and I respect that you came out to tell me you don't like me…but I really wanted to ask you something." I inform him. "May I have the honor to ask your daughter for her hand in marriage…I haven't gotten the ring yet but I didn't want to wait to ask it would get her suspicious and I want it to be a surprise?" I ask. Charlie's eyes get large and then a soft smile adorns his face.

"I give you my blessing." He informs me. "But hurt her I will kill you and dig your grave myself." This guy was brutal. "Trust me Charlie I respect you…I'm going to say the same thing when my little girl grows up." I say with a large smile on my face. Rose comes out from the bathroom and Charlie and I stood. I help her in her jacket and she smiles. She hugs Charlie. "I love you Dad I'll see you soon." "Love you to Beautiful." he smiles and shakes my hand. "Take care of my girl Emmett and remember what I told you…" I nod and we leave.

Charlie's a good guy he's cool. I help Rose into the car and I climb into the driver side. "So what did my dad tell you while I was in the bathroom?" She asked. "Oh nothing serious," I tell her. I turn to smile at her. She scowls.

**(Edward)**

"Jake, stop playing you have to get dressed you cannot stay in the bath forever." I groaned. HE pouted and stood up. I went to wrap him in a towel but he ended up skipping out the bathroom naked. I sigh. "You pick your fights."

Rushing into Jakes new room in my home, we had finally decided to move in together because going from house to house was getting annoying. We finished moving all off Bella's things a week ago and the old house is up for sale bringing in money. I had proposed on Friday and she insisted we had to go see her father for his blessing and I agreed. But I was ecstatic that she had said yes, I wanted to make a date as soon as possible we decided on a week before her birthday.

I dressed Jake in his dark blue jeans and long sleeve orange old Navy shirt. Elizabeth comes in along with Bella while I was tying his shoes. "Dad is on his way he said he's down the street." She said scooting Liz up her hip.

Liz wasn't feeling to hot she had a fever and was really lethargic and sickly. Bella had wrapped her in a blanket and was holding her close. She was lying on her shoulder sniffling. "Liz, do you want to go lay down in bed?" Bella asked. Liz shook her head and begun to cry. "Okay, Shh…baby girl don't cry okay." Bella smiled softly and walked down the steps into the living room. I grabbed Jacob up and we followed them.

I sat Jake down to play on the Wii. Elizabeth was sitting in the chair a garbage can by her side. Bella came in with a thermometer and some Motrin for Kids. "Lizzy open your mouth so I can check your temperature." Lizzy slowly opened her mouth and Bella stuck the digital thermometer under her tongue. She waited a few seconds and the thermometer finally beeped. Bella removed it from her mouth and sighed. "101.6 you have a high fever sweetie." She said.

"Does your tummy still hurt?" I asked her. Tears streamed down her face when she nodded. "I feel like I'm going to throw up." She whispered. Bella brought the garbage can to her mouth and she got sick. "Oh baby…." I rubbed her back soothingly and held her hair out of the can. Bella removed the can from her mouth and wiped it with a wet towel. She gave her a sip of mouth wash to swish her mouth out.

She spat it out in the can and began to sob. I grabbed Liz up in my arms and held her to me. She was burning up and crying. "Lizzy, don't cry, you'll be okay mommy will fix you." Jake said kissing her head. He had gotten the flu earlier this week and Lizzy had caught it. Liz nodded. Bella poured some medicine in the baby measure spoon. "Open your mouth love, the medicine will make you feel better." She said. Lizzy opened her mouth and drank the spoon full of medicine. She winced while swallowing because of a sore throat.

Bella peeled the paper of an ice pop and handed it to her. The doorbell rings. "There goes my dad." Lizzy sucked on her ice pop and sighed as I wiped her tears and placed a cool rag on her forehead.

Bella ran to the door and opened it. "Bells!" he cheered. "Daddy." She sighed and kissed him on the cheek. "Come in and see Jake and Edward and Lizzy." She said excited. He stepped in and Jake squealed happily. Charlie grabbed him up and kissed him. "Hey Bud, longtime no see." "Grandpa!" he screamed

He set him down and I set a now dozing. "Edward." He stated calmly. "Yes sir it's nice to meet you." "As it is you." He replied.

Getting to know Charlie was nice he was, kind of distant and When Bella went to take Jake and Liz to Bed he pulled me aside. "Look Edward, I'm happy Bella has found you and I'm happy she's happy, but I don't like you. I didn't like Jake with her either so don't feel bad, I don't like your brother either but I respect you so I'm going to have to deal with you…but if you hurt Bella or Jake, I will personally kill you…I will murder you and your family will never find you."

He finished with a bright grin.

"Yes sir, I understand." Bella runs down the steps and kisses him goodbye. He shakes my hand and gives me a hard look. I nod and he leaves.

"What was that about?" Bella asks. "What?" I ask. She places a hand on her hip and pouts. I smile. "That is so cute the way you do that when you're angry." I tell her. She rolls her eyes and begins to walk away. I grab her waist and pull her to me smiling. Her eyes are wide with shock and she is biting her lip. "Adorable." I say kissing her lips.

**(Jasper)**

Having Alice in my Bed every morning I wake up is a wonderful thing. She and Chase finally agreed to move in. The silent vibration of my cell phone alarm wakes me. I turn it off and set it on the bedside table. I turn towards my personal sleeping angel. She slept peacefully in the bed next to me. He back towards me. I scooted towards her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

I noticed that my arms no longer went all the way around her tiny waist. She's been gaining a little weight, not that it bothered me it was barely noticeable but it was odd considering she was a health freak. I ran my hand over her stomach and down her thigh. I heard her sigh.  
"Are you awake?" I asked. She nodded instead of her usual excited reply.

I immediately knew something was the matter. "Alice what's wrong?" I asked. She chocked back a sob. I felt her shake. "Alice." I said sternly and flipped her to face me. The sight I saw tore my heart into pieces.

Tears were running down her cheeks her face red and tear stained. I pulled her to me and buried my head in her neck as she buried hers in mine. "Baby, what's wrong tell me…please?" I plead with her.

Her sobs get louder and harsher. I pull her tighter to me. The sobs didn't slow down until a couple minutes later. She ended up sniffling silently. I rub her back and let her calm down. She ends up silent after a while. "Are you okay?" I ask. She shakes her head. "Are you going tell me what's bothering you?" I ask. She whimpers. "You're going to be so upset." She whimpers

"You could never upset me Alice…You would never hurt me, because you know I would never hurt you I love you." I tell her.

She wipes her eyes with my shirt she fell asleep in and looks at me. "Promise you won't leave me." She said. My heart tore more. How could she ever think I would leave?

"I could never leave you Alice, never." "I'm pregnant Jasper." She said her tears stream faster down her face. Pregnant, she was having my baby….now. I pull away from her. Her tears stream faster down her face. Sobs racking her small body as she grabs a pillow and hugs it.

I had to do something and something now. I ran down stairs passing the kids room and pulled the small velvet box from the kitchen drawer. I sprint back up the stairs and enter our room. She's sitting up now. "I won't get rid of him." She declares placing her hands firmly on her stomach. "I will not let you destroy our baby jasper…I love you but now I love this child inside me."

This woman is ridiculous. I grab her hand and replace hers on her stomach. "What makes you think I would ever want you to get rid of our child?" I asked her. "Because we're not married and maybe you don't want to marry me and it's illegitimate…." I trailed her off with a kiss.

I grabbed her left hand and slipped on the engagement ring I had planned to give to her today after I asked her father for her hand. She squeaked into the kiss and I parted from her lips and watched her look at her dainty hand with the diamond ring on her finger.

Her tears came harder. "Say yes." I said kissing her lips. She wipes her eyes and looks at me. "Say yes." I said kissing her cheeks. "Say yes" I said kissing her eyelids. "Say yes." I said kissing her hands. She grabbed my face and presses her lips firmly to mine. "Yes, yes, yes, yes a thousand times yes Jasper, I will marry you." She replies.

After we met Charlie and he sure was pleasant to everyone but me. He was very vague until Alice took the kids upstairs to see her old room Charlie had explained how he saw me and Alice's relationship and was very clear that he did not like me.

He told me he was happy about the engagement and he didn't like the fact that I got Alice pregnant though… however he said he didn't mind having more grandkids


	12. Boys Want To Have Fun Too

11. Boys want to have fun too

**(Edward)**

"Jake!" I called upstairs. Bella and Elizabeth had left off for Liz's first ballet practice. Jake padded his way down the steps in a pair of khaki pants and a buttoned up white shirt. It was take your child to work day and I thought Jake would enjoy it. Jake giggled and jumped into my arms. "Come on buddy."

I said walking out to the car. I put Jake securely in the car seat and drove away. We pulled up to the hospital and pulled a dozing Jake into my arms. He rested his head on my shoulder and snuggled his nose into my lab coat.

I checked in at the desk and the receptionist a young lady who fancied me Lauren greeted us. "Hello Edward…oh and who is this cutie." She slurred huskily. I suppose she was trying to sound sexy but it was kind of creepy.

"Oh this little monster is my stepson Jake." I said jouncing a shy Jake in my arms. "Stepson!" she exclaimed before blushing. "Step son." She said calmly. I nodded. "I'm getting married in September." I informed her. She grimaced. "To whom, do I know her?" I she asked. "I doubt it, her name is Bella." I told her and couldn't help the ridiculous grin on my face. "Hmm Okay," She sneered I waved goodbye to her and I took Jake to meet my other colleagues.

I bumped into Jessica who had just come off of maternity leave from having her fifth child. "Hiya Edward….Oh who is this cutie," I smiled down at Jake who was now walking.

"I'm Jacob and this is my Daddy." Jessica smiled at him and looked up. "He's adorable." She smiled fake. "Yeah my fiancée's son but he feels like mine you know."

I said ruffling Jake's spiky black hair. He giggled and held on to my hand. "OH that explains the difference in looks…Your getting married!" she shrieked after a while. I grimaced at the high pitch of her voice. "Yes I am in November." I said smiling. "Oh that's great Edward." She mumbled. She frowned. "How's Mike?" I asked

"He left me yesterday something about not pleasing his needs, I mean I just had a baby and I'm…" I interrupted her rant.

"Yeah, yeah look Jess I got to go and forget Mike he's an ass." I told her scooping up Jake and running toward the Intensive Care Unit. "Hey Jake I want you to meet a friend of mine he's five years old like you're about to turn and I thought you'd like to meet him." I told him. He perked up.

"Cool does he like bugs." Jake said grinning. I smile at him. "I don't know but Jake he is very sick and has to stay in the hospital so he can't go outside to play." Jake frowned. "Kay but we can still have fun inside…I do when it rains at home and momma says to stay inside and play." He said excited again. I smile at him.

I walk him over to the room and introduce him to Jamal my favorite patient to see. He's so energetic and loves company. "DR. CULLEN!" he screams as I walk in." I grin at him. "Jamal hey how is it going?" He smiles. "The other doctor said I was going into remission and that I can go home next week" he grins. I slap him five and smile. "That's great…can't say I won't miss you though." I told him. He smiled.

"Jamal this is my son Jake I brought him to meet you." I said Jamal grins. "Hi Jamal!" Jake said as I sat him on the hospital bed next to Jamal. "Good day Jake." He said. Jacob chuckles and they begin to talk animatedly. "My sister Lizzy and my momma…." "Elizabeth!" Jamal shouts. "She's so pretty." Jamal sighs. Jake giggles.

"Ew," He said. "Jamal what did I say about crushing on my daughter." I scold playfully. Jamal laughs. "I'm going to marry her on day." He said and smiled. "Okay well at least I know your intentions." I chuckled and left them to play the day away.

After a few hours I walked back into Jamal's room to find him and Jake chewing down on lunch the nurses had served. It was approximately 3:30 and time to get home.

"Jake get ready to leave we have to get home soon." I told him. "NOOOOO," The two boys whined. I smiled. "I'll bring you back to visit tomorrow Kay don't worry." I told them and both boys relaxed.

I buckle Jacob in the backseat as we driveway I turn and see him passed out in the back sleeping. I chuckle and turn into our driveway. I pulled him from his car seat and rested his head against my shoulder. He mumbled and hung loosely from my neck. "Thank you daddy." I heard him mumble. I smiled. "I love you." I kiss his head and hold him tighter. "I love you too, son."

**(Emmett)**

Her soft body was lying on my chest I reveled in the feel of her so close. She was fast asleep and moaning satisfactorily. I'm not the most romantic kind of guy so asking her to marry me would not be easy.

First I was a nervous wreck what if she says no. I mean I doubt she would she loves me and I love her but it's still in the back of my mind you know. I sigh and play with her fingers.

"I could just slip the ring on her finger." I thought.

I pulled the dainty silver gold nine thousand dollar ring from my pocket and slipped it on her ring finger. She stirred but didn't open her eyes.

"It's about time Emmett." She said. I looked at her. She opened her eyes and gave me a brilliant smile. "Yes, I'll marry you Emmett McCarty Cullen."

I gave her a big smile and crushed her to my body as tight as I could. "Breathing is necessary if you want to see me walking down that aisle Em." She croaked out. I let her go and kissed her softy. "I love you." I said

Later that day I had planned on taking Benjamin out to school where I worked for take your child to work day. I had brought Alana here many times before and thought it would be good to bond with Ben more he was such a cute little boy.

I dressed in a pair of black slacks and a light blue button up shirt. I slipped on my shoes and Rosalie came into the closet with Ben. "Morning bud," I said kissing his cheeks. He smiles. "Morning Daddy," He also was dressed similar to me in black pants and a button up blue shirt a clip on tie securely around his neck. I smile. "Here I have the perfect tie for you, baby." Rose announced coming around with a deep blue paisley tie. She secured it around my neck and tied it for me. She looked deep in my eyes and kissed my lips as she finished. "Thank you babe, we men are going to see you later." I said picking up Ben.

He giggled. She followed us down stairs along with Alana they both were clad in pajamas and seemed to love it. I kissed Rose at the door and promised to call when we reached at Forks High school.

I strapped an eager Ben in his car seat and we took off and made it to the high school in record time. I stepped out the vehicle and pulled my laptop case and briefcase from the backseat of the care. Ben unstrapped himself and I helped him get to the ground. Ben himself had brought his laptop and a notebook and his crayon case. He wanted to look like a teacher like daddy he had said.

When we made it inside the bustling students stopped to say hello to me. I was one of the most liked teachers at the school I had multiple teacher of the year awards I was looking forward to my seventh one. One for each year I taught.

I also had Coach of the year awards . One of my coworkers came out with her 4 year old daughter and grinned at me. "Hello Emmett and who is this cute little boy?" She asked bending over provocatively. Ugh damn my good looks…second thought never mind." "Vanessa this is my stepson Ben." Vanessa snapped her attention to me. "Stepson." She cackled. "Yes, I'm getting married to his mother and I've grown to love him so." I said looking down at my son.

"Oh… well congrats." She said waving and swishing her hips goodbye. "To the class room my son." I said bellowing. He giggled and we bounded are way to room 213. My class was already situated for class notebooks out and pencils ready. They were talking animatedly to one another and didn't notice me. I set Ben on his chair and smile.

"GOOD MORNING CLASS!" I bellowed.

The all visibly jumped in there seat causing me to laugh. Ben giggled and smiled. "Good morning Mr. Cullen." They replied smiles on their faces. "Hey, how's every one today." There was a mixed response. "Well you know I don't care." I replied grinning. "You so do Mr. Cullen." My class clown of the class Laurent cackled.

I shrugged. "Yeah I do, but don't tell anyone I'd loss my manly man point….anyway this is my son Benjamin and he will be joining us in class today." I said happily. "Oh really, aw he is like uber cute." A student of mine cooed. Ben blushed and I picked him up. "I know isn't he?" I said. the class chuckled. "Yeah he looks nothing like you." Tyler countered. "Ouch." "I didn't know you had a son I knew you had Alana an we love her." "She my sister." Benjamin said proudly. "He's my stepson." "You're married Mr. Cullen?" Angela asked. I stifled a laugh. "Yes I'm to be married in the summer." I said. They all began bombarding me with question. "Hey quiet now!" I said. "We have to get a lesson in or I'll be fired." I said chuckling.

After teaching six classes Ben was exhausted. We said goodbye to all the students and teachers and hopped into the truck. I buckled a dozing Ben in the back.

When I pulled into the house Alana and Rose were still out so I brought Ben in to sleep and take a well deserved nap. I stripped him out of his clothes and in to his pajamas. I myself changed and carried Ben down stair with me. I lay him down on the couch and begin to grade paper for my class via laptop. Ben begins to whimper.

I click the computer closed and look at him. He screams and wakes up crying. I rush toward him and take him in my arms. He sobs into my shoulder as I jounce him and rub his back.

"It's okay Ben-Ben Daddy's… right here." He sniffles and hugs onto my neck tighter. "I love you daddy." I smile and kiss his reddened cheek. "I love you too, son."

**(Jasper)**

"Alice…" I groaned at my annoyingly cute fiancée. She pouted. "I know…I know." She said "It's just I would love all of you to come shopping." She squealed placing a hand on her stomach. "I feel movement Jazz!" she squeaked.

She was officially 5 and half months. "Oh yeah," I said excited. She grabs my hand and presses it lightly against her very noticeable baby bump.. I feel a small nudge and a smack. As what I suppose is a hand pressing against Alice's stomach. I ridiculous grin adorns my face.

She smiles and I kiss her firmly. "We're not going shopping." I said finally. "Jasper…. Please." I give her a pleading look. She pouts. I pout back and look at her lovingly. She melts. "Damn those beautiful blues." She huffed. I smile. "Fine, don't come but Chase loves shopping!" I give her a stern look.

"Alice give my son a rest he shopped with you all last week, he's a little boy!" I exclaim. Alice rolls her eyes.

"Are you insinuating that I am turning my son into a metro sexual diva?" She placed a hand on her hip and stomped her foot. It was beyond sexy. I was a little dazed as I stared at her cute little bum in those pants. "Jasper I'm up here." I snapped back to her. "Yes that is exactly what I'm saying give us a day to be men." I said smirking. She sighed. "Okay one day." I looked at her.

"Fine, You win you two be men but I will turn Allison in to the worst girly girl ever!" she screamed from the bottom of the walk way. I smiled. "Alice!" I screamed after her. She turned around. "Yeah?" she asked. "I LOVE YOU!" I yelled. She smiled. "I love you too." She said her voice cracking slightly with unshed tears. She began to walk around and put Allison in the back. "Alice!" I screamed again. "Yeah?" she said pulling on her coach sun glasses. "Nice ass." I mouthed. She giggled.

After that Chase and I went upstairs and showered and I slipped on a pair of flannel pajama pants and a wife beater and changed Chase into a matching outfit.

"Daddy what do men do." I smiled. "We sit around drink root beer and watch sports." I said burping loudly. Chase giggled and sat next to me and swung his feet. "That sound lazy, mommy thinks men are lazy." He said smiling. I chuckled.

"Not lazy more laid back, just because mommy can stay on her feet all day everyday doesn't mean men are lazy." I said ruffling his hair. He giggles and cuddles into my side as I clicked on a baseball game between the Mets and the Yankees Subway Series Game.

"Who do you want to win Chase?" I ask. He scrunches up his nose and smiles. "The Yankees!" he cheers. I gasp. "The Yankees, I think the Mets are going to win." Chase giggles. "I bet you they won't." I said. "What you going to give me Chase?" "I'll make mommy give you a kiss." I smile. "I can make mommy kiss me already." I said. He pouted. "How about if the Mets win then I'll get to eat a chocolate bar if not you get one?" "Deal." He said and we watched the game.

After two chocolate bars and a lot of gloating from chase we fell asleep on the couch Chase on my chest.

A light kiss on my forehead wakes me up. "Babe." I murmur and open my eyes. Alice smiles down at me. "Let go take chase to bed love." "Kay where's Alana." "I put her to bed already. "Alice!" I hiss. "I know I'm not lift heavy load but I didn't want to wake you or her. "Okay fine, go on up and get changed I'll bring Chase up okay." I nod. "I love you." I kiss her and grab chase up.

I climb the steps and tuck chase in his bed. His eyes open and he smiles. I smile back. "I love you daddy." I kiss his forehead. "I love you too, son"


	13. Fitting

Fittings

**(Edward)**

"The color scheme of the wedding and the reception will be a deep navy blue and white we'll splash some color in there some pinks and oranges in the floral bouquets." Bella yawned and squeezed my hand.

We both detested the wedding planning. It was really boring, we were too busy to plan it ourselves we wanted it quaint and nice however family and close friends only.

"That sounds wonderful…Sasha I can see it really coming together I love the place it's booked that little garden is beautiful." "Yes, when you said outdoor wedding I knew it was the best place for it." She swooned.

Bella smiled lightly and just in time my phone vibrated. I checked the screen. "Babe its Emmett we're taking the boys and we're getting fitted for our tuxes for the weddings."

I said smiling. We were all getting married me and my brothers and it was amazing these gorgeous girls loved us and liked us enough to deal with our crap for the rest of their days. I smiled. "Okay, I'll see you soon us girls are going dress shopping." She said. I grinned foolishly. "You're really going through with this." I said. She giggled.

"Of course I said yes." I chuckled and kissed her. "I love you." I said. She kissed me again. "As I love you," she whispered against my lips. "I'm going to go get Jake from the moms and you have Liz?" she smiled. "Yes love, she's at ballet which will be over in um thirty minutes." I smile.

"Bye sweetie." I said pecking her sweet lips once more. I pulled out in my silver Volvo and watched as Bella pulled out in her black one. It was so funny how we had identical cars.

"Hey Mom." I greeted as she opened the door Jake on her hip eating a cookie and grinning at her.

"Hey baby come in I'll get you something to eat." I smiled at her generosity and shook my head.

"Can't stay mom I came to pick up Jake so we can go get our tuxes fitted." I said. She sighed sadly. "Okay." She said.

"Nana I will come back tomorrow." Jake said trying to cheer her up. "Right daddy," he looked at me for assurance.

"Yes you will Jake you can come see Nana all you want as long as she's not busy." Mom huffed and smiled at Jake.

"Of course I'm never busy; I'll always have time for my cute little grandson." She said kissing his lightly pinked cheeks. He grinned his white teeth. "Okay now go find your sneakers and get your sweater so we can leave." I said. he nodded and I turned to mom.

She was giving me that "look" the one where she looks as if she'll burst with pride. "Aww mom," I whined. She pouted. "I can't help it baby, I'm so happy and proud of you." She said kissing my cheek. "I love you Edward."

I smiled and hugged her. "Love you to mom." I said. She smiled and kissed my forehead. Jacob came from upstairs his shoes on and his back pack n his back I took his jacket and watched him kiss mom good bye.

We walked out to the car and made our way into Seattle it was about a thirty minute drive. I checked the rearview and checked on Jake. He was snoring lightly in his car seat. I chuckled and returned my eyes to the road. Finally I pulled into the exit I desired.

I drove down the city streets of Seattle and came up to a designer Tuxedo store that tailored and sold tuxedos. I could already spot Emmett's large black hummer in the parking lot. I chuckled as I saw him pull out Ben from the back and place a giggling Ben on his shoulders. Emmett was a wonderful father he loved kids I know I would trust him with mine.

I car horn pulled me out of my thoughts as I saw Jazz pull into the spot next to me. I beeped back and came out of the car. I reached into the back and pulled a still sleepy Jake from the backseat. I held him close to my chest as I slammed the door shut. He yawned and rested his head on my shoulder. I chuckled.

Jasper patted my shoulder and smiled as he held Chase by the hand. We entered the building and we were greeted by the owner. "Welcome! I am Jacque" the flamboyant man sashayed his way toward us. He was in light crème suit with a light pint inside shirt and a he held a matching handkerchief in his hand. His hair was a light brown glossy and combed in haphazardly way. **(A/N-this character is dedicated to my very gay and delicious friend Tyler) **

"Your are the Cullen brother's right?" he asked. We nodded. He smiled. "Great, now who is the groom for this wedding?" "I am." Jasper said smiling at him. "Well, well Alice did not exaggerate when she said you were handsome…all the, good looking ones are taken." He sighed. Jasper gave us a look and pulled Chase closer to him as if that would stop Jacque's passes at him. Jacque seemed to finally notice the children. He stooped down to Chase and smiled.

"You must be Chase." He said. Chase blushed and nodded. "How handsome you are, COME we must get started." He said standing and clapping his hands successfully causing a grumpy Jake to wake up fully. Jake looked at me and pouted. I smiled. "I'm sorry buddy he didn't mean it."

"No!" Jacque exclaimed for the third time at Jasper's tux. We had all found our right one even the boys but Jacque had come to the conclusion that the last seventeen tuxes weren't what Alice wanted.

"Jacque we've been her for three hours we're tired and hungry I think this one looks perfectly good."Jasper whined. Chase Ben and Jake were sleeping on the fluffy couch in the dressing room lounge.

Jacque shook his head and sighed. "I guess but … Aha!" he said finally he quickly left us and grinned. He came back with a tuxedo that he pushed in Jasper face. "This one will be the one." He said with conviction.

"Yes." Jacque said as Jasper came out in the suit. It looked great on him it was black with a gray/silver vest and tie set. It illuminated his blue eyes and it fit him wonderfully.

**(A/N- here's Jasper tux ****.com/photos/boscobridalexpos/2567911767/****)**

Emmett and mines had matched since we were the groomsmen. They were black on black with bowties instead of ties. **(A/N- Link ****.com/photos/boscobridalexpos/2568734922/****)**

The boys however had to be the most impressive they looked so handsome. They were also black on black and had bow ties they looked so cute in them.

**(A/N- ****.net/ritz/catalog/images/Sammi_****)**

After packaging them and paying for the suits we left to go meet the girls for dinner when Jasper's cell rung.

**(Bella)**

"Mommy!" Liz squealed and ran up to me. I smiled and kissed her cheeks. She looked so adorable in her black leotard and pink tights.

I slipped on her Sweater and pulled off her ballet shoes and replaced them with her black Uggs. I pulled out her tight bun and freed her unruly curls. She smiled as I pulled them up once more into a more comfortable ponytail.

"Thank you mommy." She replied. I smiled and nodded. "Come on sweetie we have to go get Dresses for Auntie Alice's wedding." She squealed happily and I buckled her into the car. I drove quickly down to the store knowing Alice was probably bouncing with excitement. I pulled into the parking lot and saw Rosalie Alana on her hip, I waved to her and smiled.

Rosalie grinned and motioned to the door. We went inside to see and very livid Alice. "Where have you been!" she screamed. She immediately regretted it thought cause she held the underside of her tummy in pain. "Alice…" I warned grabbing her hand and helping her breath through the pain.

She sighed and breathed in shakily. "I'm okay." She said. I looked at her warily. She was officially 7 months tomorrow and closer to her due date and Wedding. "Don't stress yourself out okay Alice please." Rosalie warned.

The Designer came to us and showed us around the warehouse of dresses. Alice tried on many maternity wedding dresses and came to a conclusion of two. A plain white strapless that was elegant and simple it went over her stomach and flowed graciously to her ankles. "I don't know you guys you don't think it's to plain I mean I love it I do maybe for the reception though. **(A/N- Link- ****.****)**

The other was a strapless as well however it cut just under her breast to accentuate her breasts and had a thin lace strap that acted as a halter that tied around her neck. "I think I found the one girls." She said pulling down a matching veil.

**(A/n- ****./sites/bridesnbumps/shopimages/image4_****)**

I felt tears pool in my eyes. "Oh Alice," sobbed she sniffled. "Don't start Bella." Rose said holding back tears. "Or we'll all start…" Alice said sobbing now.

Oh goodness how sappy. After we dried our tears we picked out our bridesmaid dresses. Alice picked out these gorgeous dresses that stopped just above our knees. They were set in a bow the went across out chest of, it was strapless an absolutely gorgeous.

**(A/N- ****.tv/Silver%****)**

The girls were going to the flower girls so we found the perfect little matching dresses. They were quaint white dresses with a small white bow and the flowed with tulle to their ankles.

**(A/N- ****.com/files/flower_girl_****)**

"I can't believe it, you guys…I'm getting married to the man of my dreams in exactly one week and two days." She squealed. We kissed her and gave her a gentle squeeze. "An then I get to attend both of my sisters weddings in a month or two and then I'm going to have a baby with my wonderful husband. "Oh you guys, I'm so unbelievably happy." She sobbed her head against our chest.

I looked at Rosalie and smiled. "Hormones," I mouthed. She nods and kisses her cheek.

After paying for our gowns and picking up the kids we were getting ready to leave when Alice buckled over in pain. Then to our horror and large red stain appeared on her White Capri pants, "Someone, call Jazz." She groaned. I looked at Rose and we rushed Alice to the hospital.

**CLIFFY! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH don't kill me trust me i won't keep you waiting this time.**


	14. Problems

Problems

**A/n I know it's short sorry I needed a filler expect another chapter in about two day min. Ugg for the fans sorry about the links in the last chapter there on my profile if you want to see the guys tuxes and the girls dresses. Peace and love to all a yall.**

**(Jasper)**

I flipped the phone open. We had just finished our fittings for the wedding. I was so excited I was finally going to be happy with my love Alice. I smiled thinking of her flamboyant ways and her swollen stomach. Even though she was pregnant she was still so energetic.

I looked down at the screen it was Bella. "Hmm wonder why she's calling." I murmur buckling Chase into the back of the car. "Hey Bella what's up?" I ask. "Jasper, get to the hospital quick it's Alice." Bella panicked.

My heart crumpled. "Is she okay!" I asked frantic. I stood up quickly and flagged my brothers the approached. "She's in labor." She sobbed. "What she's 2 months early….I am on my way." I said hanging up. "Jazz lets go Alice she needs you." Edward said and entered his car. I got into the Car and sped onto the highway.

"Daddy?" Chase whimpered. I looked into the rearview and smiled. "Yes bud?" "Is mommy going to be okay?" he asked. I choked back tears and nodded. "Yeah bud she'll be fine." He nodded tears falling down his chubby pink cheeks.

I whipped into Forks Memorial hospital and quickly unbuckled Chase and all but sprinted to the reception desk. "Alice Swan." I told the receptionist. She was on the phone and held a hand to my face.

I growled and snatched the phone from her hand and slammed it on the cradle. "My Wife Please!" I demanded. She scoffed and began to protest. "Lady tell me the room now or so help me god…." I began. "Room 212 Mr. Cullen," I smiled gracefully and walked down the corridors and finally met Bella and Rose in waiting room.

"Jasper…" Rose sobbed. "Where is she is she okay?" I asked Handing Chase over to Bella who had her arms open for him. She began to speak when the doctor came from the room. "Mr. Cullen?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes." "Your fiancée is stable now she had gone into early labor which can be caused by many variables but she is fine now and the bleeding has stopped." I nodded. "I would advise that she stay off her feet for at least a week at max.

"Can I see her?" He nodded.

I walked in and saw my beautiful fiancée sleeping her hands rested under her prominent baby bump. Her eyes closed gracefully her long eyelashes sweeping against her cheeks. Her legs tucked under her sweetly.

I sighed and smiled at her small whispery snore. I sit in the chair next to the small bed. I looked at the monitor that was connected to the strap around her stomach. There is showed our baby's heartbeat and stress levels. He or she was fairly calm. I sigh once more and run my hands over her porcelain face. She leaned into my touch and a small smile adorns her pink lips.

I let my hand run down her arm and rest on her stomach. A small nudge pulses under my hand. I smile. Everything was okay my baby was okay. "Don't ever scare me like that again." I murmur to the little nudge.

"You're not even out of the womb yet and you're giving your daddy heart attacks." Alice's soft voice murmurs. I look up to her gorgeous face.

Her eyes were open lazily and a smile crosses her lips. I brush my finger tip across her cute little nose.

"You too Mrs. Cullen," I said smiling. She gave me a bright smile. I kiss her lips. "I love you." I said. "I love you too." She murmured her eyes falling close once more.

**(Alice)**

The pain was excruciating I felt the blood drench my white Capri's. "Someone Call Jazz." I begged. The world around me blurred to my little girl staring at me with tears in her eyes and falling down her face.

"MOMMY!" she shrieked as I was escorted into the ambulance. "I'll be alright baby girl." I tried to call out I stretched my hand out for her as they closed the door. Rosalie was in the ambulance while Bella promised that she would carry the girls to the hospital.

I groaned as the pains in my lower stomach intensified and burned. The pain spread from the bottom of my stomach to my back. "My back is killing me!" I shrieked to the EMT's. The nodded and hooked things in my arms and my vision began to get hazy.

"Rose." I slurred. "Did you call Jasper…Baby what about my baby." I managed to croak out before my vision became completely black.

***

I felt a hand softly run over the apple of my cheek. I knew this touch it was my Jasper. I sigh and lean into his soft warm palm. I smile slightly and sigh once again. The hand ran its way softly down to my arm and left a warm trail to my stomach. My baby nudged under his or her fathers had. "Don't ever scare me like that again." He murmured

"You're not even out of the womb yet and you're giving your daddy heart attacks." I murmured and opened my eyes. He was gorgeous in every way god I loved him. "You too Mrs. Cullen." He chuckled. My heart fluttered and soared at my new name. I gave him a brilliant smile. He leans in and gives me a sweet kiss on the lips. "I love you ." he murmurs. "I love you too." I tell him with assurance.

**YAY HAPPY ENDING**


	15. Countdown

Countdown

**Longer chapter still short. I'm trying to slow the Marriage process. Any way i got a review saying that my story doesn't have enough conflict and was to sweet. Well don't worry there will be conflict i just have to marry the couples off this is just the bgining there is fights and kids growing up to come.**

**(Alice)**

The constant nudging in my abdomen forced me awake. I smiled as I felt a familiar hand running over my baby bum. "Don't wake up your mom baby." He whispered laying a light kiss on my belly button.

**Hey did you read the authors note at the beging of this chapter. If you didn't i'm hurt it's the only way i can communicate with my reader Gah Read it the chapter ain't going nowhere and i don't write much!**

I giggled feeling his lips brushing against it. "Too late." I giggled and opened my eyes. He smiled and rolled off the bed in his boxers and stretched.

He yawned and scratched his head, mussing his already mussed head. "You need help I'll get you to the bathroom?" he asked looking at me with a loving smile. "Yes, please." I said reluctantly.

I hated being helpless but after the first close call my exhaustion had gotten worse. I was weaker than usual. He chuckled as he looked at my face. "You don't need to feel like that love I want to help." He said smiling.

I sighed as he heaved me up from the bed and wrapped his arms around me as tight as he could without hurting me or the baby. "I know, and I would kiss you for your love but my mouth tastes horrible."

I whined pouting. He smiled and nodded. "I would too but I just got you to say yes don't want to run you away with my morning breath. We entered our bathroom with his and her sinks my side was full of makeup and hair stuff along with my toothpaste and toothbrush as well prenatal vitamins and blah, blah, blah. All my man had way shaving cream, razor, toothpaste and toothbrush and cologne as well as some lotion.

We vigorously brushed our teeth smiling at one another in the mirror. I washed my mouth and reached for the mouthwash.

He had reached for it at the same time. His fingers grazed mine and the same electricity that passed through me the first day we touched went up my arm and through my body causing me to shiver delicately. Jasper smiled and kissed my nose. A small pain spread over my back and I gasped.

"Alice…" Jasper looked at me wearily. "It's nothing…I've been on my feet for awhile." I said trying to calm him. He smiled and I backed against the wall. "Jasper Nooooo I weigh way too much."

He ignored me and soon enough he was holding me bridal style and carrying me down our steps. He set me on the kitchen counter and kissed me. "5 days 12 hours and 15 minutes till you're my wife," I smiled a light blush covering the apple of my cheeks.

"Are you excited Mr. Cullen?" I asked innocently. "Excited!" he growled. I smiled at his outburst. "What are you smiling at Alice?" he asked. I innocently batted my eyelashes. "Oh you're in for it now future Mrs. Cullen." "Why?" I asked wrapping my legs loosely around his waist causing him to come closer.

"Because _kiss_ you're insuff-_kiss-_rablly adorable and because you_ kiss _laughed atemotional and vulnerable husbandyour very_ kiss _naughty young lady." He said causing me to giggle.

He smiled and then his eyes landed with determination on my lips. I blushed and licked my lips. He smirked before planting a wonderfully sexy kiss on my lips.

I whimpered into it and earned a chuckle from him. I punished him by pulling on his tangled hair. He smiled into the kiss and grabbed my thighs and pulled me closer to him.

We didn't hear them enter. "Hmmm, I understand now." Bella said calmly. "What do you mean?" Rosalie asked grinning at us. We were caught like two guilty teenagers. "The lack of PDA between the two, they save it for home…smart."Bella chuckled. Jasper sighed and leaned his head against my shoulder.

"Good morning Bella, Rose!" he exclaimed sadly. They smiled. I patted his shoulder and smiled. "So you guys aren't tired from the bridal shower!" I squealed earning a small nudge from my baby.

I rubbed my hand at the kick. This seemed to bring understanding to their faces. "ALICE!" they hissed. I grimaced.

"What are you doing downstairs the doctor said no stressful activities till the wedding." Rosalie scolded. "But I…" I began but I was interrupted by Bella. "Jasper I can't believe you let her walk down here I thought you Cared about her health!" she shrieked hitting Jasper who looked flabbergasted.

"Whoa whoa Bella I cared her down here she's been on her feet all of two minutes to brush her teeth." Jasper said defending himself.

"OH." She said. She pouted. "Sorry Jasper." She said holding out her arms. He chuckled and hugged her.

"I'm going to cook breakfast and feed the wifey and the baby." He said rushing to seat me in the living room with my sisters.

***

3 days later.

**(Jasper)**

"No!" yelled at Emmett. "Why not it's a bachelor party strippers are a necessity." "No, No, No!"

"Bella said they had strippers at Alice's Bachelorette bash." "What...really she's pregnant she can't just go around getting excited."

I exclaimed.

The chuckled, "Rose enjoyed it very much." He said. I shook my head. "Aren't we supposed to be ordering for the girls."

I asked changing the subject. "Yes but right now where talking about man business." Edward said chuckling.

I groaned.

"I don't even want a bachelor party I want to just marry the girl of my dreams in two days and 8 hours I said looking at my watch.

"You're counting days too." Emmett said blushing.

"Days and hours I've stopped myself from counting minutes that's just ridiculous. "Not really." Edward said blushing.

"I have exactly Three weeks four days, 8 hours and 50 minutes till I see Bella walk down that Isle toward me." Edward sighed dreamily.

"Dude you are WHIPPED!" he said smiling to Edward. Edward smiled.

"I'm Whipped alright and Emmett you're the worst."

Emmett smiled flashing his dimples. "I sure am and proud of it!" he said. "I'm just happy the girls love Our women." I said smiling.

"I know I've dreaded the day Alana would ask me why she didn't have a mommy like every one else now I don't have to have that conversation with her she has Rosalie and she loves her unconditionally." Emmett said smiling.

"God I know what you mean The day Lizzy learned the word mama was the day I thought I might quit, I mean I'm a father and there is so much I can do… without Bella in a few years…and I hope for a very long time Lizzy will be a teenager imagine me in Vicki Secret looking for a bra for my daughter!" he squealed.

We chuckled.

"I can't imagine what I would do without Alice during that time. "Daddy!" A voice squealed. I turned to see Lizzy, Ali and Lana running toward us.

I smiled. "Here's out girls now." I said. They grinned and opened there arms for their little girls.

** He He twist yoiu thought that it was gonna be Bella, Rose and Alice didn't you. Nope! I miss the kids and i'm planing on doing some Chapters in there point of view during the wedding just little snipbits**

**Hope your read my note you better have. I want to talk too! Stop using me for literary skills!Jk but really i just love writing authors notes!**

**Review i appreciate your critisim goo and bad. Love you enjoy.**


	16. WeddingAlice & Jasper

**  
**Wedding

**~ Sorry for keeping you guys waiting i was going to make this chapter uber long and include the reception but i had major writers black and i apologize. Please don't hate me. Not the longest but very sweet!**

**(Jasper)**

"The day has come my brother!" Emmett slapped his hand against my back and bellowed a loud laugh as I jumped frightened, A light flush coloring my cheeks.

"Nervous Jazz?" Edward asked as he straightened Jacobs's bow tie. I sigh and shake my head.

"Nah I've been waiting for this moment for almost a year. Oh Shit it's practically been a year since we've been with the girls considering the kids birthdays are in a month or so." They gasp at the revelation and smile.

"I can't fathom a time without them they are just too perfect." Edward grins. I nod in agreement.

"Dude we're going to give you a moment…I'm going to go see my woman, hoo I bet she looks hot." Emmett swoons a stupid grin on his face.

Edward and I roll our eyes. They grab Jakes and Bens hands and leave the room.

I hear Chase shift behind me in the dressing room. "Daddy?" he asked. I grin and turn to my blond haired officially today son.

Thank god we got the adoption papers through with Allison and Chase before the wedding. "Yeah bud what up?" He smiled at me and reached out for me. I chuckled and grabbed him up.

He sighed and laid his head on my shoulder.

"Daddy, what is a wedding?" he asked. I chuckled and kissed his head.

"It's when a boy and a girl fall in love and promise never to leave on another." I told him as simply as I could.

"I love Allison can I marry her?" he asked happily.

I mulled this over they aren't really related, but it could pose problems in the future.

"Well Chase you do know that Ali is now your sister right remember we told you this?" I asked him.

He nods and curls his eyebrows in concentration. "Well brothers and sister can't get married." I told him. He nods. "Will I ever get married?" he asked I smile.

"Someday bud some day." There is a knock at the door. "Come in." I tell them. My mother waltzes in and squeals. "Oh Jasper…." She moans in her two peace light blue skirt suit. I sigh and let Chase sit on the couch again.

She runs up to me and hugs me close. She kisses me on the cheek leaving a tell-tale lipstick mark and squeals again.

"Mom..." I groan she chuckles and sighs once more before dabbing a handkerchief to her cheek.

"You look nice mom. Beautiful." I tell her. She smiles and takes Chases hand. "I'm bringin chase to see his mother and I will be seeing you in the chapel." She said leaving another lipstick stain on my other cheek.

"I'll be seeing you and my wife."

**(Alice)**

Jacque was livid the flower arrangements were messed up and they supposedly didn't match the drapes inside the church.

"We can't do anything about it now Jacque the guys are already at the alter and Alice is due to walk down to Jasper in fifteen minutes."

"Gah you guys it's my wedding and I'm all for flowers matcheing the drapes but I just want to get down there and see Jasper it's been twelve hours since I've seen his face." I whined

"I say you cancel the wedding and, have us do this tomorrow." Jacque argues his face puffed with irritation.

"TOMMORROW!" I bellow causing a strong pain to spread once again over my lower back.

"UGG!" I groan and lean on to my chair.

"Damn it Jacque there drapes god! If you cause her to go into labor I swear to goodness I will have Emmett drop kick you into BumbleFuck you got that!" Rose said pointing and poking his shoulder. She was flushed from her cleavage up to her face with anger.

Bella sighed and fixed the kids up We were having the pairs line up and doo the flower girl thing. We paired by height.

"Allison was with Jake and Alana with Chase while Elizabeth and Ben were paired. Bella fixed there baskets filled with white rose petals and soft vanilla incense.

"Fine…Fine ruin your wedding." He said throwing his hands up. Ughh I wanted to smack him. Bella looked up and stalked over to him.

Her face was a face of determination. She stood in front of him and smacked him…and I mean it she smacked him hard. He gasped and had his face small tears falling on his red and stinging cheek.

"Jacque, do not wish that on their wedding it will be a beautiful ceremony and they will have a great time." She hissed and pushed him to get to the door. There was a knock just as she smacked him. Jacque walked away embarrassed and sighed

Emmett and Edward entered once again. "You guys ready?" "Yes I'm ready to see my husband." I said happily stepping down to face them.

**(Chase)**

"My mommy and daddy are getting married and this is their wedding." I told Alana. She nodded and smiles. She was pretty.

Maybe I could marry her. "My daddy is going to marry my mommy soon to he told me." "Do you know what happens at a wedding?" I ask her.

Alana shrugs. "You walk to the end of the big aisle and kiss your boyfriend and then poof your married." She said smiling. "Ew," I said. she giggled. "I know gross." She chuckled.

I should ask her if she would marry me. "Will you marry me Alana your pretty. She blushed and pushed her pretty dark hair behind her ear. "Yeah sure."

"I want to marry you Ali to?" Jacob said. "Sure but how?" Ali asked us. "You gotta kiss her after you walk her down the aisle." I said Ben scrunched up his face. "Ew," "But Ben I want to get married to." Lizzy said. He nodded. "Okay." He smiled.

**(Jasper)**

I walked down the aisle with my mother and sit her at her seat next to dad who stood and gave me a hug. I smile and take my post after greeting the minister. The soft melody of the piano diverts the attention of our guest to the door.

Through the doors came Emmett and Rosalie looking like celebrities.

Emmett had his arm wrapped around Roses as she held her small bouquet. The make it to the alter and separate Emmett taking his place behind me.

"Relax brother I could see that stick up your butt from behind the door." He whispered. I smiled and elbowed him discreetly.

Next came Bella and Edward both looking calm and happy. Edward kissed Bella's hand before parting from her to take his post behind me.

"Way to steal the spotlight Eddie." Emmett groaned. I chuckled and awaited the flower girls. In came Allison and Jacob. They were holding the basket together and both were throwing flowers onto the aisle. The crowd awed. "You thought I stole the spotlight." Edward said smiling that was until the stopped at the edge of the aisle and kissed innocently.

They smile and take their seat at the pews. The crowed awed and oohed. "Your son did not just kiss my daughter!" I hissed silently at Edward. "What can I say he got game brother?" Edward said sounding more like Emmett that moment.

I shook my head and Watched as Alana and Chase doo the same thing and walk down the aisle and stop once again kissing one another instead Alana and Chase both wiped their lips and then smiled at each other before sitting down.

"I'm gonna murder your son Jazz, but don't let that ruin your wedding." Emmett said camly.

Then in came the last of the kids, Ben and Liz. Ben and Liz waltzed down the aisle and kissed instead Ben didn't want to pull away.

Liz blushed crimson and walked to sit by the others. Ben smiled goofily and sat down. "That's my boy!" Emmett cheered silently. Edward shook his head.

Then the song that caused all to stand came on, The Wedding March. **(A/N- ohhh just a fact about yours truly I can play this song)** Everyone stood as my pregnant and veiled wife along with her father came down the aisle. They made it safely when the minister uttered words.

"Who gives this woman away?" Charlie grins at me. "I do." Renee waves her hand a napkin clutched under her eyes. Charlie places her hand in mine. That electric buzz passed through me as I helped her up the two steps.

"We may start." I told him eager. He nods. "We are gathered here today to wed this couple in holy matrimony…." He began. I tuned him out and stared into her eyes only to be disturbed with answering our "I do's"."

"…you may kiss the bride." He finally announces. I grin and lifted the thin lace veil to reveal her tear stained and beautiful face. Her eyes were shining brightly and her lips were rouge and her soft cheeks were painted pink. I tilted her chin back and planted and firm and sweet kiss on her beautiful lips. I relive her and I finally hear the booming applause. "I love you." I mouth to her.

**~hope this satisies you untill i can update later sorry for the wait love ya!**


	17. Reception

Reception

**To my beloved fans and reader thanks lots for the coment sorry i took forever it's just this stupid writers block but i have my ideas in order and i was able to produce another chapter i'll try harder to update faster love and kisses to all. Thank Tyler!**

**(Alice)**

**(Part One)**

**(A/N Thank Tyler for this song suggestion love ya!)**

**"**It's time for the Father Daughter Dance I want the lovely bride to meet up with her dashing looking father on the ballroom floor everyone clear away and give the couple some room." The DJ announced gaily

Jasper helped me up out of my chair and led me to the Dance floor where Charlie my Dad stood beaming happily at me. I grinned back. He took my waist lightly and smiled. "Hi Daddy." I sighed leaning my head against his chest. He chuckled and swayed as the beautiful melody began.

_There's two things I know for sure:  
She was sent here from heaven and she's  
daddy's little girl._

"Little one how you've grown..." he sighs. I giggle at my childhood nickname I was way smaller than my sister and cuter if I say so myself. "Into such a beautiful young woman,"

_As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes and  
I thank god for all the joy in my life_

"Remember how I used to lay on your chest like this Dad how I would curl up on your big chest when I was little." I asked looking at his shinning wise eyes.

_Oh, but most of all  
For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;  
sticking little white flowers all up in her  
hair; "Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride."  
"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried."  
In all that I've done wrong I know I must  
have done something right to deserve a hug  
every morning and butterfly kisses at night_.

"I remember little one, how you used to come crying to daddy after Rose would push you around you were just so tiny, you still are." He said. I hit his chest playfully as we take a graceful turn on the Dance floor. "This is so beautiful I want all the father and daughters to join the beautiful couple on the Dance floor. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Edward swing Elizabeth up in his arms and step onto the Dance floor. I glanced to my right and I saw Emmett Twirling Alana around in his large arms.

Daddy twirled me around and I happened to glance and Jasper Allison standing on his feet as the danced a glorious smile on both of their faces.

_Sweet 16 today  
She's looking like her mama a little more everyday  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls  
Trying her wings out in a great big world_.

"Oh your sweet sixteen was a disaster Ali, all those boys I wanted to murder them all!" Dad exclaimed." I laughed and a small tear leaked from the corner of my eye. "I know but you didn't and I had so much fun, thank you Daddy."

He chuckled the vibration tickling my check. "You're welcome Little One."

_But I remember  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; sticking  
little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"You know how much I love you, Daddy, But if you  
don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."  
With all that I've done wrong I must have done  
something right to deserve her love every morning  
and butterfly kisses at night._

He kissed my Cheek. "You are so precious Little One I still remember the day you were born so clearly, you were my last little girl and I was so happy you were making an appearance but so sad you were coming so early, to think you were always impatient." He chuckled. I smiled.

_All the precious time  
Like the wind, the years go by.  
Precious butterfly.  
Spread your wings and fly._

"You were beautiful just as gorgeous as the others but so tiny I could hold you in the palms of my hands.

_She'll change her name today.  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bride-room just staring at her.  
She asked me what I'm thinking and I said "I'm not  
sure-I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."  
She leaned over...gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there,  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
"Walk my down the aisle, Daddy-it's just about time."  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry!"_

"I won't cry today because I know I won't lose my baby girl, and you won't lose me."He told me with such a reverence. "I'll always be your Little One Daddy."I said quietly

_Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must have  
done something right.  
To deserve your love every morning and butterfly  
kisses-I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love_

"I don't know what I did that made God love me so much to give me the most beautiful girls, I don't know how I deserved you three but I thank him every day for you." He said sweetly. I smile and I feel a little nudge in my stomach. I smile as Charlies hand runs over my stomach.

"And Now I'm going to get another Little One and I already know he or she will beautiful like his or her Mother." I smile and feel tears trickling down my cheeks. He wipes them away and kisses my closed eyelids. "Don't cry sweet angel Daddy's here." He murmured as I buried my face in his chest as the song comes to a sweet closing.

_I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses. _

_(The Song Butterfly Kisses _

_By: Bob Carlisle)_

**(Part two)**

"It's time to Cut the cake Everyone!" Bella cheered wheeling over the five layer whipped cream icing cake. I was drooling already. I was helped up once again by gorgeous and handsome husband.

"Come one babe, I can tell your lusting for the cake." He said happily. I grinned and waddled beside him to the cake table.

Bella handed Jasper the knife, He wrapped my fingers around the handle and wrapped his long warm finger around my dainty ones. He kissed my lips before we cut into the white covered chocolate cake.

I hate vanilla cake, Hate it I can't see why anyone would want white everything at their wedding I just agreed the whipped white cream icing. There was a click of pictures and then Bella handed us a plate and two forks.

Jasper plopped a large piece on the plate and smiled He stabbed a moist morsel and held it at my mouth, Just as I was about to take a bite he ate it and brought my lips to his pushing the moist and soft chocolate cake into my mouth using his equally tasty tongue. I moaned quietly and smile into his kiss.

I can hear the slight awes and ewes from the children. Jasper and I part and I smile and laugh. I fork some cake into his mouth and I watch as his lush lips slide the succulent cake off of the fork. I bite my lip it was a sensual, watching him eat cake…and my pregnancy hormones.

Jasper dips a finger into the whipped icing and dots my nose with it. I gasp and dab a little on his chin. He laughs and kisses the icing off my nose, the crowd around us laughs and awes at our silliness as the chomp on their cake. I kiss the icing of his chin then smear some on his lips before kissing it off.

I chuckle as his eyes are still close when we part. He opens his eyes and smashes more cake into my mouth. I eat it happily and I smash cake in his mouth, as delicious revenge. He smiles with his mouth full.

**(Part Three)**

I frown at the sparkling cider in my wine glass as I watch Jasper sip on tasty Merlot. Damn no alcohol rule…Gah! Japer smiles as he see's my scowling.

The Diner was yummy and knows we were just mingling with our guest occasionally getting up to Dance. At the moment Emmett had stood and clunks a spoon against his glass.

Signaling everyone to shut it, "Okay as best man I have duties to uphold and give Jasper and Alice my best wishes and to give a toast." He began grinning.

I saw Jasper's face fall. "I will begin at the beginning…Jasper and I a fraternal Twin brother we share everything together from the womb and to our taste in gorgeous women." He said everyone chuckled happily.

"When Jasper was around fifteen or so he was desperately in love with a girl named Sarah and around that time he was also a hopeless romantic and followed her around like a lost puppy." Jasper face flushed with embarrassment as the crowd chuckled.

"To make a long story short Teenage Jasper gained the courage and excuse my language mom and guests, the balls to ask her out finally."

Everyone chuckled at his crass joke and he continued. "When he had asked her it was at her lunch table and she gave him one look over and said No." The crowd awed and smiled.

"Wait I'm not done, I'm grateful for that day because that was the day Jasper really began to see his potential and realize that rejection is easily forgotten and that one day he would find the girl of his dreams his one and only, and today I'm glad to say that Lady is the most beautiful Mrs. Mary Alice Cullen." He finished

"A toast to their love and their soon to be born baby," He came over and Gave Jasper a tight hug and he kissed my cheeks and smiled. I kissed his dimpled cheeks back and hugged me. The crowd toasted and drank their drinks and I was still stuck with sparkling flipping cider.

**Funny ending i love it.**


	18. Finally New Addition

Finally

**Last Chapter with Alice and Jaspers point of view. Sad i know. And the question that needs to be answered.**

**WHO IS GETTING MARRIED NEXT?**

******

*******

*********

******** YOU"LL HAVE TO READ TO FIND OUT**

**Hint- he's big and cuddly she's very vain**

**(Alice)**

I can't believe it I'm stuck here with my newly wedded husband and we can't even leave to go to Hawaii for a week because the baby might come. Gosh I think I'd know if the baby would come I mean I am the one who's pregnant. I pouted as I sat on the couch and awaited Jasper's arrival he was bringing the kids home from Charlie's.

A flash of pain hit my lower back. I gasped and tried to breathe through it. The door opened and Jasper came in seeing me hunched over in pain. "Alice, are you alright?" he asked quietly. I nod. I take a deep breath. "Yes, yes I'm fine just some Braxton Hicks contractions."

"Are you sure?"He asked kissing my lips softly. Looking in my eyes worried.

"Sweetie I'm fine, I think I'd know if I was in labor." He nods alright. I checked the clock it was around eight thirty and the kids were getting ready for bed. "I'm going to go say goodnight to my babies then you are going to give me sneak peek of this honeymoon we're going to take a year after the baby's born." I tell him huskily in his ear.

He chuckles and heaves me up. I reach Allison's room and enter. We had decided that we should give the kids different room for now but they were connected in case they got scared. Allison's room was adorned in Pink and purple wall paint a twin sized bed huge closet courtesy of her doting Step Mama.

She was just climbing under the covers when we got in. She grinned at us. Jasper proceeded to tuck her in and kiss her forehead. "You want me to put on the lullaby Uncle Edward made for you?" Jasper asks. Apparently this was a thing the Edward did with all the children in our family it was his other passion

She nods and yawns. I kneel down and brush back her dirty blond curls. "Goodnight gorgeous, I love you baby girl." I murmur against her cheek. She giggles and wraps her arms around my neck. "I love you too Mommy." I smile and kiss her head. Jasper Kisses her once more and leaves on the floating soft melody that was Allison's Lullaby.

I was even more surprised the night we opened wedding gifts to find a carefully written and recorded lullaby for Chase. It was more lithe and bouncy just like Chase. He was exactly like me in personality full of energy.

We walked in Chases room he was l on the floor playing with his trucks and action figures his room was an absolute mess. I sighed we cleaned it yesterday. "Chase it's time for bed." I said.

"Do I have to?" he whined. "Come on Chase." Jasper said sternly. Chase sighed and got under the covers as Jasper turned on his lullaby on his IPod Dock. The melody bounced around the rooms sweetly. Chase's smile brightened. "Night my little boy," I said kissing his nose and forehead. "Goodnight Son." Jasper said kissing his cheek.

Jasper and I got into our room and I grinned mischievously. "Alice, don't…." He said. "Too late." I said attacking his mouth

***

3:00am

I groaned and flipped out of bed. These Braxton hicks contractions were getting intense. I looked over at my gorgeous and nude husband in the bed he was spread comfortably in the bed. His defined stomach and chest muscles rising as he was so sexy.

Then the overwhelming sensation to pee hit me. I went to rush but in a small trickle fall down my leg. I was wearing Jaspers boxers and a sports bra. The pain spread through my lower stomach. I gasped sharply and breathed in and out harshly.

"Jazz," I squeaked softly hunched over the bureau.

He didn't respond. The pain subsided and I sighed and went to grab my Victoria secret light purple Pink Pants and matching shirt and sweat shirt. I slipped on Uggs and Yelped as the pain came back harsher. "Jazz," I whisper screamed not wanting to wake the kids. I heard shuffling.

"Alice." He mumbled. "Over hear Jazz, I think I'm in Labor." I said harshly. "Sit down." He orders moving me to the sitting area in our master bedroom suite.

Jasper fumbles in the back slipping on clothes. "Jazz put on the green shirt it make your eyes look gorgeous." I say. I hear him mumble something incoherent.

He has the shirt on and a duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

He helps me up and we silently make our way to the car. I groan as we make it to the bottom of the steps another contraction hits hard. I squeeze jaspers hand tightly. "Breath sweetie in and out," I nod and we finally make it to the car He turns it on and warms it up. He kisses me and brushes my hair back. "I'll be right back.

I buckle my elf in and groan through contractions as I see Jasper holding two sleeping four year olds in his arm running them into the back of the Ford Sync. He buckles them into their car seats and Jasper hops into the front.

"I'm dropping them off at Emmett's, closer to the hospital Kay?" he looks at me for understanding. I nod through an intense contraction. "I called them." He told me pulling into the now light filled house.

Rose is outside and so is Emmett he grabs the kids as Rosalie runs toward me. "We'll be there as soon as we feed the kids a good breakfast." She said kissing my head. "be strong okay Ali you can do this okay." She said encouraging me. "Thank-k you R-Rose," I stuttered through the pain.

"Love you sis." She said as Jasper whisks us off.

****

**(Jasper)**

"No epidural I can do this naturally." I heard Alice say. I was in absolute disbelief. I looked at her. "Alice, are you sure…" She threw me a mean glare. I surrender and continue to hold her hands through contractions.

After a while , and a couple visits from the family the doctor deemed Alice ready for birth.

"Your fully dilated and 100% efface Alice are you ready to push." Alice looked at me and smiled. I smiled back nervously. "I'm ready." She said breathlessly.

"Push while Jasper counts honey." The nurse instructs. "1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10 good job baby your so strong." I said as she makes progress. I kiss her head as she prepares to go again.

"Push sweetie Push." Her loud yelps and groan fill the room. "Argghh Get It OUT!" she screams as she begins to crown.

"You're doing amazing love." I said calmly. "You Bastard you did this to me!" She gasps. "Come on Alice focus on pushing the heads almost out." The doctor instructs.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8...9...10 come on baby you can do this." I encourage. "Ahhhhh god Jazz why'd you talk me out of the epidural!" she groans through the push. "Heads out Alice easy sailing from now on," He says I go to look. "What does the baby's head look like?" Alice asks.

"Lots of hair," I said in awe. "One BIG PUSH Alice you can do this!"

The doctor exclaims as Alice moans through the harsh pain. In one large swoop the baby is out. "Congratulations it's a boy!" The Nurses exclaim. I look over to Alice they had laid the baby on her chest our son was gorgeous a head full of dark brown hair and subtle soft features. His cry was beautiful and soft.

Alice was crying and Alice never cries unless something is majorly wrong. "Would you like to cut the cord Mr. Cullen?" I nod. I snip the cord softly and carefully. The nurses take the baby to get cleaned up and I kiss Alice passionately.

"Thank you so much." I whisper. She smiles dizzily wet tears glistening in her beautiful eyes. "He's so beautiful." She sobbed. I kissed her once more and sighed I'll go get everyone as you get cleaned up and rested okay. She nods.

I walk out into the waiting room and smile. "It's a boy!" I exclaim. They cheer happily and demand to see him. Chase and Allison however want to see him first. I carry them in and leave the family behind.

I open the door and we see Alice in bed holding him. She grins at us and allows Chase and Ali to climb on the bed. "Jared Jasper Cullen, meet your brother and sister." She coos to the both of them. The awe and oh,"He's so tiny." Chase said reaching his hand to capture his brothers finger. Jared capture chases index finger in his soft hand. "Daddy I want one too." Allison claims. "Not on your life Ali Never." I say sternly. She puts and Alice laughs happily.


	19. Bachelorette partyRosalie

**Last Chapter till finals are over hopefull it holds you guys over sorry i can't update sooner.**

**You know how highschool is it's hard and i have to study finalls are over the 16 of june so by that next week you'll have your chapter**

**Hope yopu love this chapter i enjoyed writting it.**

Bachelorette party

**(Rosalie)**

"So Emmett had a reservation at a male strip club for all three of us for you bachelorette party?" Alice asked. She had drastically lost all her post pregnancy weight and toned up quite a bit in the course of three weeks.

"Yeah, he said he book the three of us some of his college buddies to dance for us."  
I said excitedly. "No way your Emmett, hired half naked guys to touch you and kiss you on the night before your wedding."

"Yes." I said as we pulled up at the building which was surprisingly not trashey. I smiled and squealed. I was getting married tomorrow to the greatest man on the earth and I was wearing the most gorgeous dress.

_Rosalie's Fitting_

"_Red." I said to the sweet dress tailor. "A red wedding dress, Rose!" Alice squealed with Jared our one week old nephew in her arms. He was such a gorgeous little boy with a cute button nose, wide and bright Hazel Eyes like Jasper and a head of full straight dark brown hair. He was curled into her side in a cloth sling Alice had deemed organic and healthier that a baby carrier._

"_Yes." I told the lady. _

_I reached out for Jared and Alice eagerly handed him over. She was exhausted you could tell Jared had come down with w bad case of jaundice after he came home from the hospital. Jasper was now at home with Chase and Ali. He was probably napping as the play video games this is the first breaks he's gotten in nine months. Alice is quiet over bearing when pregnant._

_Jared cooed and gave me a gummy smile. I kissed his cherubic-like cheeks and smiled as Miss. Hahn came back with a large garment bag. I handed over Jared back to his mother. She happily welcomed him back into her arms._

_ "I'll help you Mrs. Cullen." Mrs. Hahn stated. _

_Once inside the dressing room I slipped on the gorgeous dress. It fit perfectly and was close in the bodice. It was a one shoulder dress the strap was beautifully bejeweled with lace and clear crystals that went across the top of the bust. The skirt was pleated and pulled to the side by the same lace and crystal design._**(picture on my profile)**

_I loved it I went out to show the girls. _

_"Rose!" Bella gasped. "It's beautiful, you look amazing you were right red is definitely your color." "Oh Rose that's definitely the one." Alice stated._

"Are you guys ready to go in?" Bella nods shyly. She was excited you could tell but a little embarrassed.

"Let's get this over with." Alice said grinning.

I smiled and entered. We were greeted by a large bouncer and a huge line of women. "Were going to be stuck in this line forever!" Bella whined. I shake my head and hike up my for fitting yellow dress. I strutted up to the bouncer and gave him a dazzling smile.

"I'm Rosalie… Emmett sent me and my sisters." I told him seductively. He smiled and let us in.

**(Emmett)**

"When are the girls coming this mask is itchy?" Edward groaned. "They be here soon." I told him.

"You're stupid I mean vampires really, I can't believe you talked me into this." Jasper sighed.

"Would you rather have unknown men rubbing on your wife!" I exclaimed. He sighed and shook his head.

We were all dressed identically in these long black jeans and studded belts that sat low on our hips, bare chests with a black mask. The only thing we had that weren't identical was the sashes. Edward wore one they said Maid of honor and I wore on the said the Bride while jasper wore one that said Bridesmaid.

WE were awaiting their arrival my buddy had set this up with his wedding and I thought it would be a cool idea for my Rosie.

There was a knock and then one of my best buds. Eric came in. "The girls are here, It was a blond, a brunette and sexy looking pixie." He said grinning. Jasper glared. "Watch it that's my wife." He said.

"Sorry man, and she just had a baby, doesn't show they're ready for you in the private room." We nodded.

We slipped on the professional looking porcelain white extended canines and strolled over to the private room. When we entered we were dumbstruck by their beauty. My rose was wearing a Halter back yellow dress that went deep and showed ample cleavage.

The dress was short and showed legs for miles. Her hair wild cascading around her gorgeous face, I cleared my throat and they finally took sight of us. I saw Rose's eyes widen and Bella bit her lip while Alice boldly ogled at Jasper. We could tell they didn't recognize it was us.

The Zorro mask works wonders.

"The Bride?" I asked looking around clueless changing my voice to become gruffer. Rosalie boldly strides to me.

"That would be me." She said smiling. I ran a hand down her arm. "I've never seen a vampire before." She sated. I smiled and led her to the couch. I saw Alice bounce gracefully to Jasper and smile.

"Yay! I love blonds." She said clueless that it was her husband. Edward walks over to Bella who's watching him intently biting her lip.

I blindfold her and smile. She grins. "So tell me about the lucky man you're marrying. "I ask her as I take her willing hands and run them down my defined chest. She licked her lips as I slowly allowed her to caress my chest and stomach.

"W…well he h…has a body like y...yours he's huge and muscular." She stutters as I return the caress and start swaying my hips against hers.

"Yeah."

I whisper dragging the fake canines down the side of her neck. She trembles.

"He's p…perfect for me I l…love him s…so much, he has a big h…heart and a nice ass." She said grabbing mine tightly in her palms giggling. I chuckle.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes…but h…he's also an amazing f…father." She stutters as I allow her hands to her hands to unbuckle the studded belt.

"You love him?" I ask Sucking on her neck.

"Yes." She groaned.

"So you can't really kiss me like this." She said pushing against my chest. She was pouting angrily. "Aren't you Emmett's friend we were having a good time then you mess it up by trying to kiss me!" "Wait till I tell him." She said grabbing her cell phone glaring at me. "As soon as I tell him he'll be here 3 in seconds and will be kicking your ass." I smile at her.

My phone buzzes in my pocket as she turns around slipping on her shoes, which by the way gives a great view of her rump. I answer. "Yeah Babe!" I chuckle. She turns around startled.

"Emmett!" she drops the phone as starts laughing. "I can't…I should have known you're the only man who can render me speechless like that!"

I grin. "Well now that I know who you are, take of that mask and give me a big kiss." She pouted happily. I smile slipping of the mask. I grab her waist and dip her. I lay a sensual kiss. Her warm lips are welcoming me sweetly.

"Jasper, Oh baby I knew it was you." we heard Alice shriek.

We laughed and went to go see them Jasper was kissing Alice sweetly while Edward and Bella were no-where to be found.

Well not until Bella's head popped up from behind the chair hairs mussed ridiculously and lipstick smeared across her face.

"Hey… you guys are ready." She said dizzily. Edward popped up beside her. Edward was even worse his usual messy hair was more wild than before a large grin on his face. "Dude she found out as soon as I grabbed her hand." Bella giggled.

"He forgot to take of My Father's day present." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Well come on love birds." I said. Bella blushed. "Okay let us get dressed." She said.

"Turns out Bella has a thing for Vampires" Edward states.

**Review Review Review. Make me happy and Review**

**I though this chapter was a laugh!**

**if i can get 350 reviews by the end of Finals i hook you guys up with two chapters instead of one**

**It will involve Emmet freaking out and**

**The kids birthday party**

**What does Emmett freak out about you'll have to figure it out!**

**Read Then Review**


	20. Freaking OUT! Emmett

Freaking out!

**Shorter chapter sorry if you don't like but i thought a big guy like Emmett had his doubts.**

**Well i had time after studying to write this for yall hope you appreciate it Chapter 20! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! review like your life depends on it please.**

**(Emmett)**

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Emmett you have fifteen minutes to get out of there." Edward's voice rang. I was locked up in the dressing rooms bathroom we were at the church and I was supposed to be at the alter five minutes ago awaiting Rose. Yet, here I am on the verge of getting sick.

"He's still in there?" I hear my father ask. "Yes, it's worse that when he was getting married to Vera." "Emmett, son, are you okay?"

"Just give me a second Okay." I said my voice shaking.

"Why are you so freaked out?" Jasper asked.

"Just give me a second okay?" I repeat leaning over the parceling bowl.

"I'm getting mom." Jasper said.

"No don't okay. I don't want to seem like a pussy in front of her." I groaned as my stomach churned and bubbled.

"Are you sick son?" Dad questioned concern in his voice.

"No." I yell back.

"Alice!" Jasper gasps. Oh Shit.

Knock, Knock, knock, knock.

"Get you big ass out of there!" Alice screeched.

"GIVE ME A SECOND!" I screamed back.

"Alice…Alice…Alice….ALICE!" Bella yelled over Alice's babbling and yelling and screaming.

"What!" she sighed,

"How about you guys give us a second," I whined and gagged in the bowl

"Why are you being such a pussy Emmett all you have to do is say "I do" and give her a kiss?" Alice sighed.

"God I'm going to be sick." I said leaning closer to the rim. I lean in and throw up.

"Christ Emmett did you just throw up!" Alice yelled. I began to wash my mouth and brush my teeth. I flush the toilet and sigh.

"Come on you guys give me and my soon to be big bro some time." Bella said sweetly

I heard the steps quiet and finally the door closed.

"Emmett." I heard Bella asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Are you okay?"

"No." I answered truthfully.

"Can you let me in we can talk about this okay."

I switched the lock and leaned against the wall in my customized suit. It was a black and and sleek crisp and designer with a lined and fitted for my larger frame with a crisped creased white shirt and classy red bow tie that matched Rose's dress supposedly.

Bella came in a more risqué kind of bridesmaid dress it was shot and poofy tight around the bodice it was black and had a read sash over her breast. It was resting just below her knee.

"You look nice." I said. She smiled. "Wait till you see your wife." She said sitting down next to me closing the door and locking. I look down and play with my engagement ring it was gorgeous. But what it means made my chest fill with love.

"So what is it that's making you freaking out?" I roll my eyes at her comment. "I'm not freaking out I'm worried." Her forehead wrinkles and she looks at me skeptically. "What about?" she asks

"What if after she marries me she realizes what horrible man I am and leaves me I mean, she's perfect in every way and I'm well I'm me."

"I see what you're saying, she would definitely leave you." She nodded.

I looked at her in complete and utter horror. She giggled.

"Chill Em, I was joking. Rosalie Loves you, and you love her…she obviously doesn't see any flaws in you because if she did you wouldn't be here right know in that tux with that ring in your finger.

"You really think so?" I ask her.

She nods. "I've known Rosalie for twenty eight years excluding the three years that I wasn't there, I know her better than anyone excluding the little pixie that has her ear up against the door." Bella whispers. I look at her and grin.

"HEY ALICE YOU CAN BACK AWAY FROM THE DOOR!" We heard a hearty humph and the swish of fabric as she sits on the couch.

I open the door and we see a delicate Alice sitting on the couch in a matching bridesmaid gown.

Jared in her arms, I smile and reach out for him, Alice frowns. "Five second then you, have to be out there before Rosalie suspects something." I smile and hold the little cutie. He was gorgeous and so small.

Alice snatches him and smiles. "You'll have time to make some babies with rose if you make it to the altar." She grins I nod.

"I will."

"Wrong words honey it's "I Do"." Bella grinned at her pun. I chuckle and lead them out.

I awaited the bridesmaids and grooms men to make it to the alter and then there she was in the most glorious red dress walking towards me. She looked beautiful and I couldn't help the wide grin that adorned my face and the fact that my chest puffed up with pride.

"Rosalie Lillian Swan, do you Take Emmett McCarthy Cullen to be your lawfully wedded Husband?" the priest asked. "I do." She said sweetly diamond tears falling from the corners of her eyes. I wiped them away.

"You don't need to ask me I know my answer, I do." I said quickly. The audience laughed and Rosalie giggled.

"Well in that case, I now pronounce you Husband and wife you may kiss the bride."The priest said smiling.

I grabbed her waist dipped her earning a delicate squeak and planted a firm kiss on her plump awaiting lips.

**It's shorter but i love it! Dresses and stuff on the profile.**


	21. Honeymoon Emmett and Rosalie

**I didn't get my reviews and now i'm depressed and i'm never updating agains**

**..**

**...**

**....**

**.....**

**.......**

**..........**

**.............**

**................. If you actually believed that you crazy! but i've been getting fav story apps but less reviews than i would be pleased with. WElll any way i'm not mean and i managed to write three chapters and for the one who did review i will not punish them and not give them a fest for there eyes with this literary genius. Thanks to alll who reviewed i love yall.**

Honeymoon

**(Rosalie)**

I looked in the mirror of the villa's bathroom. I was in a white baby doll corset that was tight around my torso and breast with white panties. I let my hair fall over my shoulders. I smiled at myself in the mirror.

I was a married woman again, and I was married to one of the most amazing men in the world. I sigh and await my call.

There was a soft knock. "Rose baby deserts ready." I heard him say quietly. He was expecting my interest in sex tonight I could tell because his voice was even and his innuendos had stopped.

He was just happy to be here with me.

That is what I absolutely love about him he has a very healthy sexual appétit and yet he's polite about it when he knows I'm not in the mood. "Coming babe just freshening up,"

"Kay just hurry up you might not get any it looks tasty." I chuckled, applied lip-gloss and stepped out of the bathroom.

He had his back to me. He was in black silk boxers his bare tan back rippled with muscles, flexed as he stretched.

How could I not be in the mood for sex when he looked so damn appealing? He turned around and had a chocolate strawberry in his mouth looking adorable as his eyes widened and his face turned a slight shade of pink.

"Yum can I have one?" I asked.

He stood motionless and nodded.

"Uh… yeah… okay," he said as he reached over and bent to reach on giving me a great view of that perfect ass I fell in love with in the supermarket the day I met him.

He turned to me and caught me looking that cocky smile that captivated me the day I ran into his cart.

"Stop looking at my ass woman." He laughed.

I pouted. "Why it is so…nice."

I said pinching it on my way over to him.

He placed the tip of the strawberry at my lips. I smile and lean in to take a huge bite. The berry was surprisingly juicy and the juices slipped down my chin.

I giggled and moan at the taste of the sweet flesh in my mouth.

The chocolate and sweet juice swirling together, I had my eyes closed and when I opened to look at Emmett his eyes were hooded and mouth parted his dark blues flashing lust and desire.

He took his finger and trailed the dribble of juice from the tip of my chin to my lips. I smiled and took his finger in my mouth and sucked it slowly then released him from my mouth.

His mouth twitched and one arm wrapped around my waist pulling me close.

I felt his pleasure poking me in the stomach. I eyed him smiling. "This is not the time for teasing; please tell me we're not going to do something."

His eyes were pleading.

I leaned in and kissed him, softly at first and passionately and deeply as we came to an end. I whispered against lips.

"I want you to make love to me Emmett, it is our honeymoon our last day and we've had our fun but today I want to take it slow like the first time." I told him.

"I won't disappoint, I love you Rosalie Lillian Cullen." I smiled as his hands bushed softly down my skin and easily slipped the zipper of my corset down a down kissing the skin that appeared as my corset fell down to the floor.

He kissed my skin lightly and whispered kisses against my nipples.

I moaned lightly. His kisses followed there trail down and made it to my ankles.

He ran his hands up my body and cupped my face. "You deserve to be worshipped, so beautiful outside and inside as well." He kissed my chest over my heart.

"I love you." He whispered over and over again as he kissed my body while laying me down on the bed. His kisses bring pleasurable moans to my lips.

He positioned himself at my opening and slowly entered.

I moan and his mouth met mine in a heated kiss. He slowly thrust inside of me kissing me passionately his forehead met mine and looked me in my eyes

His hand trailed to my leg and pulled it over my shoulder. He hit a new spot inside of me that made me cry out. My hands wrapped around his back. "Right there, Emmett." I whisper against his lips. He continually hit that spot in my building me up for this release.

My nails dug in his back as the pleasure continuously hit me. "Rose…I'm going to…." I kissed him hard aginst the mouth and we both came in a burst of pleasure.

My Nails ran down his back as my body as I shook and trembled and my screams of pleasure as the strongest orgasm I have ever experienced.

Emmett was still above me he was twitching after spilling inside of me. His breathing was ragged and sweat was covering us.

He slowly pulled away from me and turned to his side.

He grabbed me closely and pulled me to him.

He kissed my hair.

"I love you."

He said.

"I love you too."


	22. Our Last I Do's

Our Last "I Do's"

**The Last wedding short chapter but sweet and nice.....**

**enjoy please!**

**IF YOU LOVE ME AND LIKE QUICKER UPDATES YOU WOULD BE SMART AND REVIEW !**

**please!**

**(Edward)**

I waited at the end of the aisle the gazebo was adorned with freshly cut freesias and yellow daffodils. Emmett was behind me as my best man.

The three of us looked fairly handsome if I say so myself in our black tuxes with light yellow inside shirts.

The outside wedding was an amazing idea. I winked at my mother she was holding Jared my little nephew.

He was one month old today and looking cuter as the hour went buy he was dressed in the smallest suit I've ever seen. Figures Alice would find him one.

The soft melody of Bella's lullaby floated from the grand white piano off to the side in the garden.

Elizabeth came out in a black and yellow polka dotted dress throwing white petals against the grass as she walked up to me. I bent down and kissed her. She blushed red. She went to sit next to Charlie.

Jacob came next in a similar tux the same one from the three weddings instead with a light yellow shirt on the inside. He came to me. I smiled and kissed him as I kissed Elizabeth. Jacob was my son now and I've loved him since the day I met him on that plane.

He giggled and sat next to Charlie and Billy. Jacob's paternal grandfather who was still close to Bella and Jake Jr.

I was expecting to see Rosalie and Alice coming down the aisle but instead I was greeted by my mother. I was instantly worried. She came to me and smiled.

"What's Wrong?" I ask.

"It's well Bella and Rosalie…they're sick."

I looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Rosalie first ran to the bathroom and threw up violently." She said camly. Emmett hearing his wife's name perked up. "Then Bella she was dressed and Rose was fine but Bella she ran to the bathroom and hasn't come out."

"I have to go see her." I said trying to move. "No…no dear I just need you to give us a minute, Bella is determined to get down this aisle today I just think it's a little bug."

I looked at her skeptically. "Okay, I'll stall…but please…Get Bella well." I told her firmly.

I watched mother walk gracefully to my father and plucked him from his seat as they left to enter the gardens lobby and dressing room.

I turned to the audience who was looking anxiously at us.

"Well it seems that there was a little wardrobe malfunctions and that the ladies will be on their way a little later no need to worry." I told them acting confident.

The murmured incoherently. As I turned nervously to my brothers Emmett slapped a hand over my shoulder and smiled. "It'll be alright." He said his voice still shaking after hearing about Rose.

**(Bella)**

God! It's my flipping wedding day and something has to go wrong. I was sick to my stomach. I thought that I had thrown up my whole breakfast and then some but obviously not.

Another stream came pouring out of my mouth.

I gagged and spat. It was 9:30 and I was supposed to saying "I do" twenty minutes ago.

There's a knock on the door. "Yes." I groaned. "Sweetie it's Esme I brought Carlisle and Pepto."

Bless that woman. "Thanks" I said.

I stood and washed out my mouth with mouth wash and brushed vigorously. I gagged and held back the bile rising in my throat at the taste of the toothpaste.

I smoothed out my veil that I had left crumpled on the tile floor and placed it back on my head.

I looked at myself in the mirror relieved to that I had no stains on my dress. Or that my makeup was not smeared. I smiled. It was a beautiful dress that flowed in ringlets down the middle, the bodice tight around my bust.

The dress was staples with a mild yellow lace that went beautiful with the color scheme of the wedding.

I opened the door to see my father in law beaming at me. "Hello Gorgeous." I smiled and blushed.

He handed me the Pepto and then Alice handed me a piece of orbit gum to keep the nausea at bay till the Pepto kicked in. I looked at Alice and was happy at the beautiful dresses she was able to pick pout for the wedding.

They were a light yellow spaghetti strap with the same flow as my wedding dress.

Rosalie stood and smiled. She was still a little pale from getting sick earlier.

I hugged her and Alice and watched the walk down the aisle taking their posts.

The wedding march soon sounded and I was at the end of the aisle with my Edward.

The last thing I remember was the passionate kiss I received as I said our last "I do."

**Hope you liked it. REVIEW!**


	23. A New Day and New Blessings

A New Day

**This is the story you guys love it or hate it whatever.**

**I hope you love it though.**

**If you hate it tell me!**

**I'm not gonna do anything about it!**

**(Bella)**

I pressed the snooze on my cell phone as the alarm woke me up, to the soft melody of Fur Elise. I yawned and stretched trying not to bump a sleeping Edward. His head was on my pillow, his mouth open slightly eyes closed his long eyelashes sweeping over his cheeks.

I curled back into his arms. He hummed softly and rested his head on my chest. I smile and watch him sleep running my fingers through his scalp. His hair was silky and smooth as I push his lock back from his face. I kiss his forehead as his arms tighten around my middle.

"Sweetie it's time to wake up." I say softly. He shakes his head against my chest. "Wake up Edward." I say kissing his lips softly.

"Yes Dear." He mumbles kissing my back. I laugh. He rolls off to the side and I get up. A wave of dizziness washes over me. I hold my head and brace myself against the Night stand. "Bella are you okay." I nod. "Yeah, head rush…" I say.

A wave of nausea hits me. I scramble and only make it to the sink. I gag and spit into the sink.

"Babe, are you okay are you sick?" Edward asks as I turn on the water in the sink. "Pass me the Calendar Edward." I order butterflies fluttering in my stomach. He enters the bathroom with the calendar. I snatch it from his hands. I look for my tell tale red dots. 1…2…3 weeks Late!

"Edward…" I whisper. "Hmm?" he says stopping mind brush with tooth brush in hand.

"I…I'm Late." I say. He spits and looks at me. "How late?" I smile biting my lip.

"Three weeks." I say. "Seriously…" he whispers. I nod. A bright smile erupts on his gorgeous face. He scoops me up and tries to plant a kiss on my lips. I stop him with my hand. "Bewwa." He mumbles against my hand.

"I just threw up, can the kiss wait?" He nods.

I brush my teeth and he continues as well. Once I wash my mouth out, I pull a pregnancy test from my medicine cabinet. His and Her sinks are some much better than having to share.

"Do you think it could be stress Edward I mean with all the weddings, and immunizations for the kids enrolling into school this fall?" I ask nervously. "Let's just find out Kay." I nod

I skip to the bathroom and pee on the stick. Edward waited outside of the door.

"Bella, what did it say?"

He asks impatiently. "Edward I'm still peeing jeez chill." He sighs. I cap the stick back and retreat into the bathroom. Another thing amazing about out bathroom closed out toilet.

"We have to wait three minutes." He puts and crosses his arms over his bare muscular chest.

"Wanna make out?" I ask. He grins and nods. He props me up on the sink counter and plants kisses on my lips. I moan into his mouth and smile as his tongue wrestles with mine.

Beep...Beep! The test dinged and we reluctantly parted. I looked at the test then back at Edward.

Then I returned back to look at the test. "Bella…What did it say?" Edward asked. "I'm Pregnant." I said in awe. Edward took the test and threw it in the garbage. He rested a hand one my stomach and smiled. "A baby?" he whispers looking into my eyes. I nod.

"Thank you." He whispers. "For what?" I ask. "Not you God." He said. I smile and kiss his neck as he hugs me close. "Come on you have to get to work and I have to go help the girls plan the kids fifth birthday bash."

"Shower with me?" he asks. I smile. "No getting frisky you, were late the other three times."

***

**(Rosalie)**

"Emmett are you coming to pick me up…I have some big news to tell you." I said into the cell phone. "Yeah, I'm on my way, what's the news?" he asks.

"Get down here in and you'll find out." I say. "One minute babe." "Bye I love you. He chuckles. "Who doesn't?" He says cockily. "Emmett!" I chastise. "You know I love you more Rosalie!" He said laughing.

"Bye, you punk." "Bye Princess." He said before hanging up.

I fidget with my shirt it was getting small on me for a good reason two. I was getting fat. I had gained ten pounds. My pants had to be buttoned as I laid down on the bed this morning it was such a work out.

I say Emmett's Escalade pull in to the Doctors office.

He came out of the car wearing khaki cargo shorts and a dark blue polo, sunglasses atop his head. He runs toward me and grabs me up in a kiss. His large hands wrap around my waist.

I chuckle at his enthusiasm.

"What's the news? Is it good! Is It Bad! Are you going to Be Okay! Are you Sick?" He babbles loudly. I cut him off the proper way with a kiss.

"Yum." He murmurs against my lips. "New lip-gloss…" I whisper against his lips. "Mmmm..." He moans as hi pushes me against the truck. We part and stare at one another for a little while till Emmett's eyes brighten.

"So what is it?" "I'm pregnant." I say. His breath hitches. I look up at him. Emmett has the goofiest proud smile on his face.

"No way." He whispers. I nod. "Yes sir, and not with just one..." His eyes bug out of his head

"Twins." He whispers. I shake my head. "More than that…" I say. His mouth hangs open. "Triplets..." He gasps

I nod. "The bleeding last night, I miscarried so technically it was four." Emmett stares at me.

"How is that possible?" "Well it turns out during a very powerful orgasm a woman can release more than one egg, in my case four was released." I told him.

"You know what that means right?" I look at him confused. "What?" "I AM A SEX GOD!" he exclaims earning stares of patients. "Emmett!" I scold.

"I EMMETT CULLEN IMPREGNATED MY BEAUTIFUL WIFE WITH TRIPLETS NATURALLY! HA I AM BEAST!" He laughs. I roll my eyes.

"How far are you." "One month." I say. "No wonder you got so fat." He said. I gasp. "EMMETT!" I shriek.

"Baby, it's true but you're adorable with a baby bump." He said caressing my stomach.

"God I'm going to get huge." I whine. "Huge but beautiful," he coos rubbing my stomach. "Come on I have to get to Alice's to help with the party planning."

**Longer chapter and some facts that many women new nothing about. That is actually true. If a women recieves a strong and powerfull orgasm she will release other eggs to be fertilized by the fathers sperm.**

**I know alot more ridiculous facts so yah that's not all you'll learn while reading my stories.**


	24. The Big Bash

**Finally the kids are turning Five! it's been a long journy filled with laughs and love and tears. But there is more to come and heres a chart of the ages if you confused.**

**Bella- 28**

**Edward-28**

**Emmett- 29**

**Rosalie- 29**

**Alice-27**

**Jasper-29**

**Kids-5**

**Jared- 2 mnths**

**Jasper and Emmett are fraternal twins refer back to the Chapter Metting mom if confused.**

The Big Bash!

**(Emmett)**

"Are we getting a different cake for all of them?" I asked Edward.

"No Emmett, the girls ordered the cake already it's Double chocolate with chocolate whipped cream icing. It's customized with the kid's names and all that good stuff."

He said. "Order Up!" the Baker screamed placing a large cake on the counter.

Edward grabbed it and I paid at the counter.

"800 dollars for a cake!" I exclaim. Edward rolls his eyes. "Emmett get over it there's nothing we can do about it now."

"The hell we can't, I'm calling Rose," I flipped my phone open and when to press my speed dial. Edward grabbed the phone.

"You really want to agitate your pregnant hormonal wife about a cake right now Emmett." He asked skeptically.

"True come on the kids are going to be at the party soon." I say glancing at my wrist watch. Edward nods placing the cake in the back of the Volvo safely. We drove quickly to Alice's house.

I climbed in the driver's seat.

"Emmett it's my car." He whined. I rolled my eyes. "Stop acting like a girl and get in the car Edward."

"It'…" "You drive like a mad man I do not trust you now get in the car before our wives murder us." I yell. He sighs and takes a seat.

I pull out of the parking spot and onto the main road. "So how are you taking the news?"

I ask Edward. He shrugs. "I'm excited I mean I love kids and always planned to have more than one then you know…." I nod reliving the death of my first wife. I loved her, I still love her because I see her in my daughters face every day.

"Yeah…I know." I reply. "Bella is a great mother, and I love her and Jake….but the fact that I saw Tanya die giving birth…It scares me you know…I know the odds of that happening are slim but I'm still afraid."

"I know what you mean, Losing Vera and having to take care of a little girl by myself, I don't think I could do that again especially with triplets." I say.

"But I'm not worrying about that now, our girls are finally going to school they are growing up so fast." Edward states.

"I know it seem like just yesterday I was Potty training Alana.

"_Lana, come to Daddy." I say my arms stretched out to the little girl giggling in her crib. "Dada I pee-pee." she giggled as I grabbed on to her torso holding her close to my body._

_I feel her diaper, it was indeed full. "You sure did Sweet heart." I lay her down on the changing table. And remove her clothes and dirty diaper. I wrap her up in a fluffy towel and take her to the tub now filled up with water and suds half way._

"_Bath time?" Alana asked her eyes glowing with happiness. I nod and laugh at her excited expression._

_I dip her into the warm water she squeals with happiness and starts splashing._

"_Alana." I warn. She pouts and stays still while I lather her up and scrub shampoo into her dark curls._

"_Dada I gon' use da potty today." She declares. "Oh yeah, pumpkin." I say pouring a pitcher of water over her head. "Tilt your head back." I state._

_She tilts her head and I wash the shampoo from her hair. I clean her off with water and wrap a towel around her once more. "No more bath time?" she whimpers._

"_Before bed time you get another bath and I'll let you play but you and Daddy have to go to the store." She grins. "Kay."_

_I carry her slick body into her nursery. I hand her, her pull ups and she pulls them up._

"_Up!" she exclaims as she finishes her task. I grab her up and lotion her up until her eyes begin to droop._

"_Sleepy Lana." I whisper. "No Dada." She says stubbornly. I sit her up and pull out a pair of socks and slip them on her tiny feet. Next I take out a shirt and a pair of jeans. The shirt made me smile. "Daddy's Little Princess." I tuck her feet into a pair of tennis shoes._

"_Dada, do hair." She said smiling kicking her feet. "Yes love I'll do your hair." I say._

_I dry her partially wet hair and pull in back and parted it down the middle. "Pigtails?" I ask. "Yes!" she said happily._

"_Okay." I pull her thick but short and curly hair into two equal tails. I clip back the wispy stubborn curls back skillful with barrettes._

"_All ready, Sweetie?" She shakes her head. "I gotta pee-pee." She said excitedly. I place her on the floor and she runs to the potty in corner of the room. She pulls down her pant and pull-ups and uses the potty._

_She grins and rushes to go wash her hands. She comes back and squeals. "I did it Dada I use da potty!" I chuckle and give her a big kiss on her lips. "Good job pumpkin."_

I come back to reality and pull in the drive way. Edward skips out and grabs the cake while I grab the lemonade and ice cream from the back of the car. I click the keys and toss them to Edward.

He catches them and stuffs them in his pockets. I walk inside the open door and enter the backyard. Rose was setting up the tables while Alice and Bella is off getting the kids from their various activities.

Jasper was blowing up balloons and hanging up streamers.

Edward and I fixed the food table bringing out all the snacks and side dishes onto the food table. I set up the Punch bowl and opened up all the snack bags into bowls.

After that was doe I ran to the grill and started that up applying the necessities hot dogs, burgers kept that going.

Edward had set up the gift tables while Rose was rushing into the house to answer the door.

I fixing the platter filled with hot dogs and setting the finely cooked dogs into the toasted buns, when my Mom came bursting in happily along with my father who was lugging bags of presents.

He was huffing and puffing as he made it through the screen door. "Where do these go?" he asks. "You have to categorize them by their names on that table follow the tags on the table."  
Jasper instructed as he came down to kiss mom.

"Emmett McCarthy Cullen where is my kiss." I sigh. "I'm coming mom; I got stuff on the grill." I drop them on the table and run over to grab her in a huge hug. She laughs and kisses my cheek.

As I finished constructing hotdogs and burgers I place them on the food table. Kids and more friends and family came in and I placed the good stuff on the grill. As I plucked the last kabob from the grill and onto the platter when Bella came stumbling in.

She was grinning. "Okay everyone I need all of you to get behind chairs and tables and hide. Alice is stalling the kids in the car they'll be here in a few." We hid quickly and then came in the kids.

They came out with Alice and Bella. We burst forth from our hiding spots. "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAKE, LIZZIE, BEN, ALANA, CHASE, AND ALLISON!" We screamed saying all six names with equal enthusiasm. The stood shocked before breaking out in cheer and squeals.

Alice smiled and snapped on their Birthday Boy and Birthday Girl hats. She handed Bella a giggling Jared as she ushered them to their guests of honor table.

After the kids played, danced, and ate dinner and snacks with friends it was time for cake and presents.

Edward lit the candles while I rallied all the kids to sit at the table. And we began that out of tune horrendous replication of the birthday song.

The grinned widely and we finished. "Okay guys close your eyes and blow out your candles, don't forget to make a wish." I stated. They did as they were told and blew out the candles. We all cheered.

Luckily the cake was already pre cut. We shared out cake and ice cream for everyone to enjoy.

Alana came to me and smiled. "Thank you Daddy." She kissed my cheek. I kissed her back. "You're welcome, pumpkin."

"PRESENTS!" Alice screamed and all the kids including me and Alana ran to open all there wonderful gifts. They day finally ended with the kids passing out in Alice's Play room.

We kissed them good night and went outside to face the huge mess that was indeed need of cleaning.

**Kinda cheated you out of the ending . I didn't feel it neccesary to describe there presents let your imagination wonder on that you can guess. And if you didn't know i don't own twilight.**

**I'm glad i dont, that would give me a lot to live up to. Review if you love me and if you don't review anyway.**


	25. First Days

First Days

**Okay sorry i know i failed to update succesfully i apologize so i wrote this really long chapter well i think it's pretty long to hold you guys over don't hate me. Sorry i just started a new story along with this one but i won't be abadoning this one i'll tell you whats coming up!**

**1. Pee Wee Sports**

**2. Shed bulding it is the brother chapter to (In the Bedroom i suggest you go back and read that chapter when i post that chapter)**

**3. The birth of the triplets Names you ask! (you'll have to read to find out)**

**4. Bella's birthday/ a great and wonderful b-day present Hint: its small**

**5. I'm going to skip some years and hit the kids to 13 years old looking forward to it.**

**and i haven't sorted through my crazy thoughts and ideas yet to get farther than that but i hope it gets you pumped up for it.**

**(Jasper)**

I turned off the alarm clock and groaned. The light through the curtains were streaming in our room. Alice was lying comfortably in my arms. Her hair was discombobulated around her face. Her lips parted slightly her small body rising with each breath she took.

I push her hair back and kiss her head. "Wake up sweetheart." I murmur. "Coffee…" she murmured.

"I'll make you some…" She nods and sits up. The blanket falling off her plump breasts, I'm such a pervert she's nursing but god they look amazing. "Mr. Cullen, stop staring at my chest and go get me some coffee please."

I snap out of my haze and look at her. "Fine, I'll get Jared out of bed and fed to." I comment. "Great, I can go take a long shower then I'll get Chase and Ali ready for school."

I kiss her lips. She smiles and kisses me a second time. "I love you." "Love you too." I say getting up pulling on boxers and plaid pajama pants.

I brush my teeth before tiptoeing into the nursery. I leaned over the crib to see my son. He was indeed awake and wiggling in his footy pajamas.

"Hey J." I coo to him. A huge smile breaks across his beautiful face. I brush back his dark brown hair and kiss his head. Jared smiles and gurgles. I chuckle and pick his small body up.

"Are you Hungry J, come on let's get something in that tummy of yours." I say. I press his body against my chest and walk down the steps.

He begins to fuss. "It's okay, babe I'll get you're yummy food soon." I slip a bottle in the pot of boiling water and jounced the fussy baby in my arms.

I quickly snatch the bottle from the pot and place a couple more bottles in the pot.

I test the bottle on my wrist and deem it safe.

I place it to his lips; he latches on sway him as he eats. Jared was beautiful his feature purely Alice's except for my blue eyes and thin lips.

His hair was a dark brown and was wispy and in a constant disarray. He sucks the bottle dry.

"That's my big boy." Alice states coming down in a short hot pink robe, her hair was wrapped in a towel. He places a towel over my shoulder and grabs the bottle. I smile. I always forget to grab a bottle and end up with spit up in my shirt or shoulders.

I gently pat his back and he passed his gas then giggled wiggling and kicking his feet. I chuckle and watch the kids come down sleepy and yawning.

Alice was preparing breakfast while I played with the kids. "Good morning Daddy." Chase and Allison greeted.

"Good morning, kids." I gave them both kisses and sat them down to watch morning cartoons.

"Are you guys excited for your first day of Kindergarten?" I ask. They nod happily. "Mhhm we'll get to play and sing songs and learn to read, that's what mommy said." Allison said gladly.

My heart swelled with happiness every time Ali called Alice Mommy. I kissed her cheek and laid Jared on the floor atop a blanket.

He squealed with happiness and began wiggling and laughing while Chase played with him and tickled his plump stomach.

"Breakfast is ready!"

Alice came out her hair out of the towel and sat the kids down and shared them out some food. I picked Jared up and placed him in the boppy chair and placed that on the table facing Alice and I.

The kids gobble down French toast and scramble eggs.

I eat the food and Alice pick at the food and spoons a jar of mashed peas into his mouth.

"Come on, kids time for a bath we gotta get to school soon."

I brought the kids up and gave the both of them a quick shower. I dressed them in the clothes that Alice picked out.

I brought Ali a brush and handed it to her. "Mommy wants to do your hair okay." She nods and runs into our room.

I brush Chase's hair back but give up when it returned to its unruly state. I pat his head and hand him his back pack and then helped him slip on his shoes.

"Buddy you can get ready while Daddy puts on some clothes."

I slip into the room while Alice is brushing Allison's blond curls back into a pony tail her curly bangs falling in her face. I rush into the closet and change into a pair of jeans.

"Jazz put on the blue shirt it brings out your eyes." Alice shouts. "Which one?" "The one I just bought from Hollister."

I sigh pulling the shirt from the hanger and slip it on. I grab a pair of sneakers and stroll outside into the room. Alice was slipping on a pair of high heels and pulling her hair back with a head band.

She looked gorgeous in a pair of gray slacks and lavender collared shirt that was unbuttoned showing ample cleavage that she covered with a string of pearls.

"You look hot." I say smiling. She shakes her head. "Thanks can you drop me off at work; I don't see the sense of driving the other car."

"Gladly Mrs. Cullen," She chuckles and grabs a now clean and changed Jared in a Blue shirt and jeans, his feet covered in socks. I take him from the bed and we trek down stairs.

Allison was dressed in a brown dress with multi-colored stockings and brown Mary Jane's. Chase was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans a long sleeve polo.

"Come one guys in the car." I state ushering them into our Ford Focus. I buckle them into their safety seats all three of my beautiful children. I place there book bags on the floor in front of them.

Alice snaps herself in the passenger seat and places her purse and brief case in her lap. She was typing something on her blackberry when I got in.

"Rose need someone to help Emmett build the new shed in their back yard, are you free Sunday." Alice asks.

"Yeah, The restaurant is closed that day…I'll help him out I'll bring the kids but what about Jared." "I'll take off and I'll go help out." She stated

I turned the corner into the parking lot at Forks Elementary School. Jared was asleep peacefully while the kids were bouncing in their seats.

"Come on kids Mommy has to stay in the car, with Jared, give her a kiss and say goodbye."

The indeed comply as the slip out and give her a big kiss and hug. "Love you Mommy." Chase said skipping to my side. "Bye Mommy." Allison kisses Alice's cheek. "Have a Good day love." She waves as I walk them into the building.

I carry them into the office and the receptionist leads me too there classroom.

"Are you ready?" I ask as we meet the door. They shake their heads and sigh. I kneel down.

"What's the matter?" I ask. "What if they don't like us?" they ask in unison. It was their new thing they always seemed to know what the other was thinking.

"What's not to like, you're both nice, and funny, you're both amazing friends to have the will adore the both of you." I reassure them. They nod and enter the class room. Out comes there teacher, She smiles and shakes my hand.

"I'm Mrs. Nicholas and these must be Alison and Chase." I nod and smile the woman was slightly elderly in her early fifties and was sweet as a candied apple at a carnival.

I left my children and happily; and returned to the car.

Driving Alice and dropping her off I brought Jared back home for some father son time till Alice came home and we went to the restaurant for dinner.

**(Edward)**

I yawned and stretched and unfortunately noticed that my sexy wife was not in bed next to me. I groaned and sat up. I was fully dressed and went to the bathroom. After washing my face and brushing my teeth I went off to look for my Bella.

I heard humming from the kitchen and found Bella scantily dressed in a pair of shorts and a camisole. She was bending over to reach for the Waffle Mold. I enjoyed the view a little too much and groaned a little too loudly bringing a cooking Bella out of her daze.

She turned around and I noticed the small almost insignificant bump in between her hips. I smiled and walked up to kiss her.

"How are you feeling, love." "Great actually this pregnancy has been easy I have no morning sickness." She said licking icing; she was layering on Cinnamon buns she just took out of the oven, off her finger. I watched the finger like a drug as she slipped it from between her lips.

"Want some?" she asked dipping her finger in the tub of icing. I nod and she places the finger in my mouth. She pops it out slowly and smiles. "Yummy?" I groan. "You have no idea, breakfast ready." She nods.

"Go fetch the kids, I'll set the table." I offered. She smiled and nodded. I began placing the plates and cups in an order that was decent by the time the kids and Bella came down I was sneaking a Cinnamon Bun.

"'Daddy!" Elizabeth whined. "What…" I say a moth full of cinnamon goodness. "No sneaking food." She said taking her seat while a still groggy Jacob was in Bella's arms.

"He's so not a morning person. I swallowed the rest of the bun and reached out for him. "Give him to me you shouldn't be holding him in your condition.

"Edward…." She groaned as I pried my son from her hands. He yawned and snuggled into my neck.

"What…I worry about you sweet heart your 2 months pregnant you can't be carrying loads like that."

I jounced Jake to wake him. He moaned and held onto me tighter. Bella chuckled. "Come on Jacob, wake up." I whisper rubbing his back. He shakes his head and continues to snore.

I jounce him harder and he picks his head up rubs his eyes and begins to cry. His sobs were quiet but still very sad.

"Oh Jacob don't cry, I'm sorry bud." I said holding him close to me. "Come on sit down and eat breakfast with me , mommy, and your sister.

He pouted and nodded. I set him on the chair and Bella whipped his tears. "Jacob, school is going to be everyday and you can't sleep all morning you'll miss school so I don't want another crying fit okay this is the way it has to be."

He nodded sadly and we commenced with devouring sweet Cinnamon goodness as well as eggs bacon and hash browns.

*~*~*

After giving them both a shower we dressed them for class by now Jake was fully awake and bouncing of the walls in excitement for Kindergarten.

Bella dressed in her casual jeans and long sleeve V-neck shirt and I dressed for my early shift today.

Luckily Bella worked from home being a writer and editor, she could stay home and be here for the kids when I was unable..

I buckled both Jake and Liz into the Volvo and Bella slipped in the passenger. We drove quickly to Forks Elementary school and entered the building both children in our arms.

We made it to the room and out came a elderly woman I supposed was there teacher. "Hi I'm Mrs. Nicholas and you two may be?" she asked happily at our kids.

"I'm Jacob Charles Cullen-Black; it's nice to meet you."

Mrs. Nicholas grinned at his formal meeting. She shook his outstretched hand and smiled. "It's nice to meet you as well Jacob Charles Cullen-Black, who may I ask are you sweetheart?"

She asked Elizabeth that was hidden in Bella's hair. She peeked behind a curtain of Bella's mahogany locks. "My Name is Elizabeth Lynn Cullen; it's nice to meet you too." "Why Miss Cullen you have a beautiful face you shouldn't hide it so." She said. Elizabeth blushed and smiled.

"Well say goodbye to mommy and daddy and come meet your fellow classmates." They nodded.

"Bye daddy!" Jacob said hugging me. I kissed his head and hugged him back. "Bye Bud."

"Come here and give mommy a kiss Jake." Bella said stretching her arms to him. He blushed bright red when she kissed him dead on the lips. "Mommy…" He whined.

Bella chuckled and he skipped off into the room clutching his bag to his back and lunch box in his hand.

Bella set Elizabeth on the floor and I could see the tears brimming in Lizzie's bright green eyes.

"Bye Sweetheart, you have good day." I say kissing her and hugging her close. "I…don't wanna go Mommy." She began to sob.

"Oh Lizzy, Its going to be okay sweetheart mommy will be here to pick you up in a few hours."

Bella said holding Liz close to her. "Hush sweet girl don't cry okay, you're going to have great fun." I reassure her kissing her head.

Bella pulled out a Kleenex from her bag and wiped Lizzie's puffy face.

"Okay… Mommy and Daddy." She said sniffling. We hugged her once more and she walked slowly into the room along with Jacob.

I dropped Bella back at home. I gave her a hearty goodbye kiss that left promises for tonight and continued my trek to work.

**(Emmett)**

I rolled out of bed as soon as my cell phone alarm went off. Rose was snuggled into my pillow now that I carefully pried away from her embrace. It was four thirty now and I need to go out for my five mile Jog.

I slipped on my Nike wind pants and sneakers slipping on my long sleeved under armor shirt, knowing it was very chilly this early in forks. A covered my head with a cap and covered my hands in cloves.

I quietly made my way down the steps and out of the house. As soon as I locked the door I took off onto the trail I took every morning.

I loved running it cleared my mind and it was good for me. The sun was just rising above the horizon as I finished my first mile under eight minutes.

Rounding for another I checked my watch making sure I finished in a certain amount of time my fastest five mile took me 15 minutes and 39 second.

I was on my way for a slower five mile already. I picked up the pace and I was getting hot and sweaty but I knew if I didn't keep my stuff on I was bound to get a cold.

Finishing my last mile I ran up the steps on my house and took deep breathes.

"18 minutes and 59 seconds…I'm getting old."

I opened my front door and began my stretches for a cool down in the living room. I removed my heavy duty clothing and began my ritual of 200 push up and 500 crunches.

I was on 493 when my wife came down stairs in clothes that should be illegal. She was wearing a pair of my boxers and a thin camisole that hid nothing from the imagination, which is good my imagination is pretty shot now.

"Morning, babe…" she greeted. "Morning….Fuck I lost count." I groaned. "493 love." "Thanks sexy." I purred to her backside that wiggled into the kitchen. She chuckled.

"You didn't start breakfast yet Em." "I was going to make omelets but we are out of eggs I thought we'd settle for grits and Bacon and I started the grits and the bacon are in the oven as we speak." I reply

"Yum, what kind of Grits?" she asked. "Cheese Grits," I replied finishing my five hundredth crunch.

I got up and ambled toward the kitchen. She was sitting on the stool by the island snacking on a banana.

She looked at me and her eyes got wide and lust filled them. I smiled my usual cocky smile and looked at her. She smiled and strutted forward to me.

She placed a hand on my chest. "This isn't natural Emmett, wanting to ravish you every minute of the day." She whispered in my ear. I gently grabbed her waist, I was being more careful with her since she was pregnant.

"It's natural for us babe, I love what I see and I know you love what you see, I mean who wouldn't." She scoffed and pushed away giggling.

"Way to ruin the seductive moment Em." She chuckled and stirred the grits.

*~*~*

We brought the kids down finally for breakfast they ate rapidly excited for their first day.

Dressing them was the usual challenge they were to silly for their own good. I began tieing Ben's shoe while Rose brushed up Alana's hair and clipped her cascading black curls with a barrette.

Alana loved when Rosalie doted on her like this doing her hair and girly stuff and Ben loved when I did boy stuff with her they never got the best of both worlds before Rose and I met now they have that and that makes me so happy.

After dressing them we sat them in the living room and got dressed as well. I dressed in the usual suit for work I was a teacher and I had to look professional it was a dress code thing.

Rosalie settle for a fitted pencil skirt and oxford mellow yellow collared shirt unbuttoned to give a peek at her camisole and cleavage. He baby bump was very prominent and she looked so cute in her business suit. She grabbed her pursed and laptop case I grabbed my brief case and we made our way downstairs on our way to school and work.

We pull into Forks Elementary and lead the kids out side we are greeted by Mrs. Nicholas and we kissed the kids goodbye.

I dropped Rose off at her office and went on the way to teach the new senior the joys of Economics and world history.

**I hope you loved it. Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay Honorable Mention for my reviewer. luvjazzyhale4evs13 for giving me my 200th review. Aswell as Thats-So-Alex for your amazingly sweet reviews i love you all and i'll be honoring other reviewers in other chapters**


	26. Pee Wee Sports

**Sorry for the wait fans hope you continue to read my stuff i told every one earlie i was at this college thingy for vacay for two weeks and it took a while for thi chapter to come out a little writers block sorry hope you in joy.**

**Pee-Wee Sports**

**(Alana)**

"MOM!!" I yelled as I jumped up and down the big fluffy bed that my mommy and daddy shared. Daddy was starting to wake up he opened his eyes wide and shock. "Alana!" he yelled. I stopped. "Alana you sit down right now!" he growled. I whimpered.

Mommy groaned and opened her eyes. "Em, its fine." He shook his head. "No, you know exactly why this is not fine, Alana Mommy is pregnant and what if you had accidently fell on her the babies or your mom could have been hurt!" he yelled like a big meanie.

"I'm sorry." I whimpered. "Alana, say you're sorry." He said. "Sorry." She pouts. "Now good morning Alana, what is that you wanted. "TODAY IS FOOTBALL TRYOUTS WE GOTTA GET READY!" I yelled happily.

**(Rosalie)**

I groaned as I buckled the kids in there booster seats. I did not want my daughter playing with a bunch of dirty rough little boys. I mean shouldn't she like Barbie's and dresses her favorite color is pink but still she was addicted to football. I blame her father. Football made me nervous.

Emmett came out in his usual workout clothes luckily he would be the coach for the local pee-wee team because like me he didn't trust anyone with his beautiful Alana.

We drove off quickly because we were significant late. When we made it to the field half of the parents from Alana and Ben's school was ready to go. We hopped out the car and I set up shop on the bleachers with Ben. Ben's tryouts for Soccer are tomorrow.

Alana trailed happily behind her father in a pair of Track sweatpants and a long sleeve under armor shirt. Her hair pulled up in a ponytail clipped with Clip Emmett collected all physicals and medical slips that were given to be signed and organized; afterward he lined the children up and met their parents handing out the schedule for their practices and games.

Soon a small hand touched my shoulder. I turned to be greeted by Elizabeth my niece. "Hiya Baby how's it going?" I asked. "Jake is here to play Football." She said pointing to my nephew standing next to Alana." "Oh yeah that's nice where is your mother and your father."

"Mommy is throwing up so Daddy is helping her." I looked at her shocked but my worry was abated when a weak but happy looking Bella came up the bleacher steps with Edward.

"Hey Bells, how are you?" I ask softly as she takes a seat next to me. She smiles softly and sighs. "Just a little morning sickness, it's not too bad I had barely any when in the beginning of the pregnancy."

"Okay sweetie." I kiss her cheek. Ben was half asleep his head lying in my lap.

"Elizabeth was sitting ion Edward lap and our attention returned to the field. Emmett was pairing them up for passing drills and Alana paired up with Jake after being denied a couple of times I frowned.

**(Jake)**

Today was football tryouts and I was finally on the field. "I don't want to be partners with a girl." Tommy whined. I turned to my cousin Alana she was a really good football player why wouldn't they want to play with her.

"I'm not going to be a partner with a girl either." Derek yelled. Alana looked sad.

"I wanna be partners with Alana anyway if you wanted to you can't cause' she's my cousin!" I rebutted to the two.

I grabbed Alana's hand and she smiled softly.

""You don't have to be my partner Jake cause I know boys don't like girls and I'm a girl." She said sadly. "I think that's cool that you're a girl and you play football." I said truthfully.

"You don't think it's weird that I don't like playing girl sports." she perked up. "No I think that's awesome." I said and we began tossing the ball. She is really good I staggered back when she threw it the first time surprised by her strength.

After tossing drills we ran. I love running a lot. I'm faster than the others even Alan but she was second and she's really fast to. She gave me a high five and we continued with practice.

Uncle Emmett lined us up and gave us our positions. "Alana is our quarterback." He said smiling. I gave her a high five. "That's awesome Lana!" I said happy for her. She blushed and said thank you.

"Jacob you're our wide receiver you are very important you have to watch Alana for when she throws the ball to you okay." I nod.

"That so cool Jake we get to play together all the time." Alana said happily. I smile and nod and watched as Uncle Emmett listed off the rest of the positions. Tommy and Derek were stuck on the bench.

"Our team Captain will be voted for later on in the season but I have a feeling who it will be." Uncle Emmett said winking at me.

He pulled me off to the side and smiled. " I hope it's you Jake I heard what you said to those boys and that was very sweet off you… Alana is going to have a hard time in an all boy league and the fact that she has you to be by her side makes me happy you are a great kid Jake." He said giving me a hug and kisses my head.

"Thanks Uncle Emmett." I said giggling.

**(Alice)**

I turned up the radio that blasted _Chrisette Michele's Epiphany_.

_Second night in the row_

_You didn't come home_

_I'm watching my phone_

_Waiting for it to ring_

_Sitting on the couch with the TV on_

_All night all alone same old thing_

_Chorus: So I think I'm just about over being your girlfriend I'm leaving…._

"Am I in trouble?" Japer voice rang as he sneaked into the living room which I was cleaning up.

"Why would you say that?" I asked him sweetly. "You only play Chrisette when I screw up." He states. I chuckle. "No I'm not mad at u." I turn around and give him a peck on the lips.

"Today Allison and Elizabeth have they're competition for Gymnastics can you close one of the bigger party rooms in the restaurant for a celebration?" I asked. He looks at me a little irked I was too late for a good notice. "I'll check out the booking and see I can't promise anything but I'll look." I smile and kiss him harder on the mouth.

He tries to deepen it but the cry of our son breaks us apart. He sighs sadly but rushes up stairs to fetch Jared.

I vacuumed the last corner when Jasper came down with our little boy. I slipped the vacuum in the closet and saw my two guys chilling on the couch. Jared was crawling up Jaspers chest giggling as he tickled him. I kissed them both and started lunch.

After Lunch I went to help Allison to get ready for her competition. I clipped her hair into an elegant and neat bun her dark brown curls atop her head and helped her into a leotard and placed light natural makeup like they instructed.

She twirled around for her Daddy and Brother who both agreed she looked beautiful.

***

She was on the balance beam her last performances. Point your toes fours pointed steps. A turn and smile! I clapped inwardly as she remembered her routine.

A very careful back bend and flip pointed toes and stick it! Yes very good sweetheart I praised from my mind. Smile at the judges and keep in beat with the music.

Shake your hips and smile. Gorgeous! Cartwheel forward Round off and smile. Uh Oh the Back flip onto the mat. I could see the nervousness she needs to stick it.

She smiled and tucked her body in and flipped and fell on her bum. Her eyes filled with tears as the spotter helped her up. She stood posed and smiled happily.

I ran to her and kissed her. "Oh beautiful that was amazing baby that was beautiful you did amazing."

"I didn't stick it and I fell." She pouted on the verge of tears. "Sweetheart I think that was perfect and everyone make mistakes."

"You think I did alright?" she asked. I smiled at her. "I think you did so well I'm surprised you are not in the Olympics already.

She giggles and joins her teammate to watch Elizabeth's floor routine to Happy Feet's Boogie Wonderland.

**(Bella)**

This was her last performance. Elizabeth took the floor in her purple leotard and head band. Jake was smiling with a homemade poster in his hands rooting for his sister. Edward beside me was holding my hand smiling.

She started in a ball in the center on the mat the music started she rolled out into the split and smiled. She stood and began a series of summersaults. She ran and jumped into a exaggerated split ending in a tumble. She stopped rolling on the corner of the mat and began a dancing routine twirling and spinning.

She stopped smiled at the judges and back flipped and tumbled onto her bum. She stood and flipped and into a split as the song ended in the middle of the mat. We erupted into cheers she smiled and stood smiled and tripped on her way off the mat.

I smiled I seemed to be rubbing off on her.

***

After the awards were given for each category we went over to Jasper's Restaurant for a celebration.

"To Allison for winning most outstanding Balance Beam Performance and to Elizabeth for the most outstanding Floor routine, congratulations Sweethearts!"

**(Rosalie)**

"GO BEN!" Emmett cheered on as Ben hit a the ball out into the outfield as the outfielders fumbled to get the ball Ben ran the bases and made it to third base.

Jasper was here as well along with Alice cheering on Chase who was going to be pitching in the next inning.

The next Batter was up and Ben was easing off of third base.

The pitch was thrown and the Batter hit out into the outfield Ben ran quickly and made it to Home!

We cheered and hollered for him.

It was the Last Inning Chase was pitching he looked kind of nervous.

He threw the last Inning and his team one by one point!

Ben came up from the field and cheered. Emmett scooped him and up and kissed his head.

"Good Job! Buddy you are an amazing Baseball Player!" Emmett told him.

Ben Blushed and hugged his Father. "Thanks Daddy." He said hugging him. I grabbed him up after Emmett had set him down to congratulate Chase and his amazing pitching.

"Hey Love you did amazing love who knew you could run so fast!" I told him kissing his cheeks.

"You think I did a good Job Mommy!" he asked happily.

"I think you did AN AMAZING Job love!" Alana soon came up behind me with a Gatorade in her hand. "OH! Ben you were so good did you see me cheering for you did amazing Ben!" She exclaimed handing him the drink.

"You got this for me Lana?" he asked. "Yes I know I get thirsty after Football and I thought that you'd be thirsty after Baseball!" she said happily. She smiled and blushed.

"Thank you, you're a really nice sister." He said smiling. She gave him a huge grin and hugged him tightly if she was stronger it would be a classic Emmett Cullen Bear Hug.

***

**(Alice)**

"Chase that was amazing you are an amazing pitcher!" I cooed to my cute little boy. He wasn't so much a little boy anymore but he was still adorable with his dirty blond curls and Hazel eyes.

"You looked so cool out there on the field Chase." Emmett praised. "Thanks Uncle Emmett." He smiled happily. "He does have an arm on him." Jasper said proudly.

Allison was happily skipping over to her brother and smiling holding cotton candy in her hand.

"You throw really fast Chase I couldn't even see the Ball!" she exclaimed. He looked at her wide eyed. "Really you think.

"Yes and I'm sure that the batter didn't see it either, it was so fast!" she said with honest enthusiasm. "How do you do it!" she asked happily as they shared the candy.

"Well Daddy used to play and he taught me how to." Allison smiled. "If daddy teaches you you'll be really good, cause' he's really good.

"I know!" Chase said happily. I looked over to Jasper who was holding Jared looking at them in awe. "Our Kids are so cute." I whisper to him. He smiles and Jared gurgles happily. "I know."


	27. Fighting

**I know you hate me and i'm sorry but i've been busy school started and i took a bunch of honors classes and a AP latin class it has been killing me with work**

**Short chapter i promise i'll update ealier. REVIEW EVEN IF YOU HATE ME**

Fighting!

**(Edward)**

"I can't believe you!" she screamed. We had just put the kids down to bed and now my very angry pregnant wife was giving me a piece of her mind.

"Well I didn't want them around our Son!" I yelled back it was against my nature to yell at such a beautiful person but we were in an argument now.

"What gives you the right to tell Billy that he can't tell Jake about his heritage?" I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I said nothing of the sort I just don't want Jake in La push there is a lot of bad stuff going down over there."

"Billy told me that you said some derogatory comments in front of Jake!"

"Look Billy hasn't like me from the beginning he has something against me." I countered heatedly.

"Bull Shit Edward I think you just a little prejudice of what they are." She said glaring daggers at me her hip out a hand on it.

"Prejudice that's utterly ludicrous Bella our son is half Native American!" I yelled. "Edward Anthony Cullen if you don't lower your voice right now!" she spat angrily.

"Look the only problem I have about Billy is that he takes Jake out in the woods and plants ridiculous stories in his head… did you know Jake believes when he is of age he is going to magically be able to phase into a werewolf and that pale people like you and me are the cold ones and that he will have to fight us to mean that's fucked up to be telling a five year old that his Parents are evil!!!" I whisper screamed.

Bella snorted. "He is five years old he'll forget and those are folk stories about his heritage and I think you have no right to say if and when Jake can go see his Grandpa. I haven't stopped Lizzie to see Tanya's Parents."

She countered pushing her folded hands under her breasts. I starred before becoming livid.

"Is this about that bullshit that Carmen doesn't like you again Bella! Really!" Bella's face became red with anger.

"GET OUT!!!!" I looked at her. "Excuse me?" I asked. "Get the Hell out of my house Edward!" she growled.

I looked at her, her beautiful face streamed with angry tears.

"Whatever…" I turned around grabbed my keys and left the bedroom. I heard and strangled sob as I clicked the door close.

*~*~*

**(Bella)**

I had cried myself to sleep that night. I held my arm around my stomach. The alarm clock blares and opened my crusted eyes and uncurled from Edward's pillow.

I stood up and trekked to the bathroom for my morning Puke. I was even more devastated that Edward wasn't there to hold my head back. I went through my morning ritual by brushing my teeth and washing my face.

I looked into the mirror and tried to ignore my bloodshot eyes. I dressed quickly in a pair of jeans after a quick shower. I pulled them one and buttoned them under my bulging stomach.

I slipped on and white cami and over that a blue cardigan.

_I wonder where Edward is._

_Is he okay?_

_Shut it Bella your just worrying yourself over reacting it's ridiculous._

_He probably went to his parent's house._

_Maybe to Jasper's or Emmett's_

_God I miss him…_

_Bella you are angry stay strong stay firm._

After extracting myself from my inner monologue I helped the kids get ready. They were surprised usually Daddy got them ready for school

"Momma where is Daddy?" Jacob asked. "He went out sweetie."

I helped him pull on his shirt and he grabbed his sneakers and tied them himself. I ran over to Lizzie's room and woke her up. "Mommy…" I smiled. "It's me sweetheart come on it's time for school."

She nodded and turned her face back into the pillow. "Come on Babe time to get up we'll get dunking donuts!" I promised. To be truthfully I didn't have the time to get them a home cooked breakfast without Edward.

_Why isn't he home…?_

_You pissed him off dumbass…._

_Carmen was a complete bitch to me he was just too stupid to notice…_

_It could have been hormones…_

_She said I would never replace Tanya_

_Like I didn't already feel inadequate with Edward…_

_You know Edward loves you _

_He loves Tanya too…_

…

I sighed and continued to help Liz brush her teeth and pull on her new sweater dress and uggs. I let her natural ringlets fall into place with the help of a headband.

I helped them into the car and we sped right through the D&D line I got them both a chocolate glazed donut with a cup of orange juice. I got a Coolatta and a croissant.

I dropped them off I kissed them both and watched them run into the class room.

When I got home I saw his Volvo.

_Thank God…_

_That son of a Batch of Cookies_

I walked right in and closed my door. I turned and saw him standing there in all his glory. I met his eyes ad we both started to speak at once.

"I'm so sorry…"  
"I love you…"

"I love you too." I whispered softly.

"I forgive you…"

"BUT I didn't do anything I swear Edward when you weren't there she said some dirty things to me…" I sobbed. He looked at the floor.

"I believe you Bella." He said, His arms wrapping around my stomach. I leaned into his chest. I knew all was forgiving.

**YaY~~~~ update**


	28. The Shed

Long wait i know but its a longer chapter and school has been kicking my ass i got a Ten page term paper due in three months like WHat the fuck so ill try to write chapters sooner! Leave lots of love hugs and kisses thanks to all my reviewers like :xxOReevaOxx, edwardbella15 , twilighterjustgotbetter who is my bestfriend TYLER i love you BOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! thanks to my loyals!!!!! yay

The Shed

(Jasper)

It was finally time to go to Emmett's house to build that shed that we were supposed to get two like three months ago. Rose, already 7 and a half months pregnant looking like she was about to pop. Bella was right behind her being 6 and half months glowing like pregnant woman tended to look. Jared had finally turned one and was cute as ever.

His hair turning lighter as he got older instead on the shocking black he had when he was born with was now a light brown border lining blond. Alice thought this was amazing considering both our kids had inherited a darker hair color she had her blondie finally.

I chuckled and kissed her when she said that. Coming back to reality I reviled in the pleasure of what was happening. Alice my sweet Alice was on her knees giving the best head I think I've ever gotten. Unlike some I like to let the girl take the lead and I always thought that grabbing the back of a girls head was rude. Also Alice knew ho I liked it.

She hummed around my stiffness I threw my head back and moaned god she was good at this. It was ridiculous. I loved her plump lips wrapped around me.

I was close and my moaning and panting had gotten louder. "Stop I'm going to cum." I groaned. She hummed once again I had to fight the urge to burst as she released me with a pop. I crossed my legs on the bed and grabbed her waist.

Slamming her on top of me. She groaned at or connection and I you can guess what happened next…

*~*~*

We finally got dressed and fed the kids and got them set for the day as well. Yesterday was the last day of school and summer was definitely on the horizon.

I dressed in my working clothes much to my wife's dismay. "Jasper seriously your going to walk out this house in that those jeans are ripped and not deliberately either and that shirt doesn't flatter your skin though it does show of you toned muscles I just…." I rolled my eyes and cut her off.

"I'm going to get dirty love and sweaty I don't want to wear my good clothes to do that." She sighed and nodded.

We hopped in the car and took the quick fifteen minute trip to Emmett's house. When we got there Rose and Emmett were arguing again but that's how there relationship works.

"I don't know why you called them Rose I can do this by myself!" Emmett yelled.

"Whatever Emmett you tried to fix the leak in the bathroom and you flooded it cause you forgot to turn of the water."

"That was one stupid mistake Rose!" She scoffed. "And that could have cost us our home so shut up and take it okay." He pouted his puppy dog pout obviously wanted to be forgiving for his outburst.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck they kissed and then it got heated that had to stop. "Ahem." I sounded pointing to our giggling kids.

Jared was wide-awake and bouncing in Alice's arms she held him close and kissed his cheek. "Dada!" he squealed I grabbed him and chuckled.

"Hey you guys ready to get to work?" Edward asked coming from the open front door. Jacob in his arms and Elizabeth on his hip. Bella came in looking happy and content behind him.

We all know about their fight that happened about three weeks ago it had affected all of us I was Alice-less for at least a week but they made up and all was forgiven. "Yeah I guess…" Emmett said painfully removing his wife from him.

He always had a hard time leaving her now that she was so close to her c-section and labor could happen at anytime for her.

We left the kids with the girls and trekked out into the backyard. The parts of, the shed was around 100 yards away from the fenced out pool and patio. It was closer to the woods by the trees in Emmett's backyard.

Plywood sides fell on one pile and instructions laid against it Rosalie's hot pink toolbox and a case of nails and bolts.

Edward laughed at the sight of the pink toolbox. "Emmett what's with the hot pink toolbox." He shrugged. "Rosalie doesn't trust me with tools so she got rid of mine and told me to use hers it more equipped." We smiled and go to setting up the sides and the floor.

We began with the bottom drilling screws to build the base and set up the side. It was unusually hot and we decided to remove our shirt hoping to maybe catch a tan we were all unbelievably pale that bothered us though.

We were at it for a bout an hour when the girls came out catching our eyes. They had come out in revealing bikinis I assumed they were going into the pool with the kids.

It was ridiculous, My Alice had put on a provocative one piece bathing suit if you could call it a one piece the sides had been cut out and the cut was deep a small hole showed her small belly button she had a cover-up around her waist.

"God…." My brothers groaned. I chuckled and began mixing the paint while Edward finished nailing the roof onto the small shed. He hopped down and we turned back to them. They had decided to sunbath I guess the kids were taking a nap.

I didn't see Alice that was until she came from the screen door and God, bless her she brought water for us. She bounced over here and handed each of us water. She handed me the cold dripping bottle and smiled.

"Thanks sweetie." I said. She leaned up on her tippy toes and whispered in my ear. "No thank you, for this morning…I hope to continue you it later." She whispered it huskily in my ear. I almost fainted.

She fell back on her heels she was about to walk away when I captured her waist spinning her around and planting a kiss on her lips. I rubbed the smooth skin of her waist and sighed into her mouth. Her hands had tangled in my hair going down to rest on my shoulders as I eased away planting soft lingering kisses on her lips. I leaned into her ear. "Definitely, I plan to continue this."

She smiled and swayed her hips as she strolled away. A low whistle blew from Emmett's lips brought me back to reality. "Get it Jasper!" he bellowed. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Wow brother that was a sexy little exchange going on over there I have to admit." Edward said and I knew where this conversation was headed. I dipped the paintbrush into the can and looked at them. "What do you want to know?" I asked.

"What was that about?" Edward asked Emmett grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"We had sex this morning and she's been making up for your dumbass mistake that had me and Emmett here with a drought. Emmett nodded. "Hell yah I meant to punch you in the face for that you had me not getting any for like a week." Emmett groaned.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Whatever but it must have been some good stuff this morning." Emmett said. I smiled.

"We've kind of been trying new stuff…" I said

"Like toys and bondage?" Emmett asked enthusiastically.

"No like new positions." I said.

"Alice getting tired of you usual missionary position." Emmett teased.

"Unless you want this paint brush across your face shut up." I said calmly

"What is her favorite position?" Edward asked. "I know Bella loves to be on top and since her pregnancy that's all she really can do." He said

"She likes it from the back…" I said silently.

"Alice likes to hit from the back really?" Emmett yelled. I waved the brush around precariously. "Sorry I'll quiet down" he said.

"What about Rose?" I asked smiling. "She likes Missionary the best." He said turning around pointing to his back. There we could clearly see bruises and small scars scraping up Emmett's back.

"Damn did that hurt?" Edward asked. "Not during…it felt so fucking good during but after my back was sore as hell." He said smiling widely.

"Your still getting some even though she's like about to pop?" I asked. Emmett smiled. "Hell yeah Rosalie's sexually appetite has risen since she's progressed through her pregnancy, I'm more careful with her now though and she hates it but she understands.

I know Bella hates it to, but I don't want to hurt her." "Are you rough with her at all Edward?" I asked.

"No not really, I don't want to hurt her." Emmett shook his head. "That's probably what she wants you never know."

"Edward all I can tell you is that it's the best thing, with Alice she loves it she counts the bruises I give her and gets happy when she gets more the next time she said that it's battle scars that she is willing to take if I make her orgasm like that the next time." I said.

Edward shrugs. "I'll try it after she has the baby."

"With Rosalie if I leave a bruise on her she'll be pissed but she loves to get rough with me."

I chuckle. "We can tell by your back." "You should see my ass." He said. "Are you fucking serious?" I exclaimed.

He nodded. "I'm an ass man and apparently she's and ass woman." he said.

"Your not as weird as Edward's neck fetish." I said teasing Edward as he took a roller to the door.

"Whatever how is it going with the chair member of the IBTC, mister boobs guy."

"Shut the fuck up, Alice's boobs are amazing." "They'll go back to the normal size after Jared stops feeding you know right they might be a C cup now but they'll be a B in a month or so."

I rolled my eyes. "Bella's boobs are amazing they're like D cup now." Edward reminisces.

"Rose's were a D now they're like a DD, it's amazing." Emmett smiles.

I heard from Rose though that Alice loves when you go down on her." Emmett commented. I chuckled.

" Jazz always did like going down though even in high school the rumors." Edward said. I smiled.

"I know." "Oh that was what Michelle my girlfriend broke up with me for." Emmett smiled.

"Sorry dude she was hot and I'm skilled.

"Whatever..." I sighed

We had finally finished the shed when we heard a loud wail. "EMMETT!" Rose screamed holding her stomach. I don't think I'

I've ever seen Emmett run so fast.

LEAve lots of love and reviews and i'll put you in my dedication. Discliaimer Twilight not mine !!!!


	29. Baby, Baby, Baby

**Okay, so i gave a really quick update enjoy umm make sure to read my new three shot which i wil be updating with other senarios ever so often. Give me some credit i think this chapter sucks but think differently show me some love!!!!**

Baby, Baby, Baby

**(Emmett)**

"You got the kids right?" I asked Bella in a rush I Rosalie was already in the car I dashed to get her overnight bag. "Yes! No hurry up and bring us home three babies okay."

I smiled and all but sprinted to our car. "God Emmett, hurry UP!" she screamed as I strapped myself into the Hummer and took off onto the highway the hospital was fifteen minutes away but it felt like hours.

"Breathe sweetie," I told her red, flushed face, and red lips; caused by her forceful biting.

I grab her hand as a contraction takes over her body. She was in so much pain. "Oh God!" she screamed as she reached the peak of pain. "We are almost there Babe." I encouraged as she squeezed the shit out of my hand embedding those long pink fingernails into the palm of my hand.

"How long have you been feeling contractions love?" I asked her. I knew she must have felt some kind of pain earlier and said nothing I mean a woman water doesn't break out of nowhere without warning signs.

"It started yesterday I thought it was Braxton Hicks Contractions." She said breathing through the end of her contractions. "OW!" she screamed as another strong contraction hit her lower stomach and back.

"Oh God Emmett the contractions are three minutes apart!" she screamed in pain. I swung into the parking space in front of the emergency room. I swung the bag over my shoulder and helped her out of the truck.

On our way inside her knees began to give away. She whimpered into my chest not wanting to make a scene but I knew she was in a pain that was indescribable. I held her and ran my hand over her lower back. She sighed in relief and we began again to entrance. We finally made it in and she was getting prepped fro an emergency C-section.

"Sir we are going to need you fill out this paper work then get ready to join your wife in surgery." I nodded and scribbled down our information quickly and signed our release form and went through the horrendous process.

I washed up and put on my little blue scrubs and hair net and entered the room, video camera in hand. I saw Rosalie on the table her hands strapped, I didn't like this one bit but they said any movement could hurt her and the babies.

I sat down on the stool they provided for me and kissed her pink lips. "Hey babe how are you feeling." Her eyes were glistening with clear tears and a smile graced her face. "I'm so happy, but I'm terrified what if their lungs aren't developed enough god Emmett they are going to be so small I don't want to break them." She whispered lowly.

"We are going to start the incision now okay Rose?" our doctor responded. "Okay." She replied raising her voice over the monitors and Nursing staff preparing the basinets.

She wiggled her nose at the strong sent of antiseptic and sighed. "Can you, itch my nose I can't move my hands." I chuckled. "Sure." I rubbed her little nose and kissed her head. "Rosalie you are about to feel a lot of pressure." I smiled at her and she nodded a smile on her face.

"Here come Baby A's head!" the doctor exclaimed. I dare not peak over the small blue curtain.

"Here were Congratulations it a Girl!" he said bringing our daughter over the curtain for us to inspect. Her head was full of dark curls her mouth wide as she screamed at us. "Oh Emmett she's gorgeous!" Rose exclaimed. "Just like you love,"

"Our beautiful Emma" she cooed as they took our child over to. I kissed her lips. "She has a good set of lungs on her." A stout Asian nurse added. "That's great… and she is a very healthy weight she is Five pounds and three ounces." Rosalie sobbed softly and I wiped her brackish tears.

"Okay Again Rosalie you are going to feel pressure once more it's going to get tight." The doctor informed." Five minutes passed no cry no progress. "What's wrong?" Rosalie exclaimed after the communication had been lost between the frantic birthing staff and us.

"The cord is a little tangled around the neck but everything is just find I just need to take my time okay?" The doctor answered calmly. She shot me a frantic glance and her heart rate monitor began to beep frantically.

"Rosalie you are going to need to calm down." I told her. I moved her face and looked into her hazel pools and smiled. "Relax baby, think of our honeymoon on the beach, we relaxed and played in the soft waves; we made love under the moon…" she smiled her heart slowing back to normal.

"We made love in the waterfalls." She giggled. I grin. "Here she is Mr. and Mrs. Cullen another beautiful daughter." Rosalie grinned up our softly crying little girl. "Ella Marie McCarty, don't ever scare me and you mother like that; go keep you sister Emmalie Lillian Company okay." Rosalie cooed before the nurse placed her in the basinet.

"Ella is doing wonderful she weighs less than Emma but she is much healthier than expected."

"Okay here comes our last little bundle of joy Mom and Dad." I smiled and Rosalie beamed at me things were going better than expected.

"He come the head, Congratulations it's a boy!" the doctor exclaimed and began extracting fluid from our child's lungs giving him the ability to breathe.

"Your baby is having a hard time breathing." The doctor said roughly. "Lots of fluid in his lungs."

"Come on little guy…" I chanted. Suddenly a soft cry fills the room and Rosalie's sobs return.

"Put him on oxygen." The doctor ordered.

"Can we see him?" I asked. "Of course…your son," the nurse brought him over and placed him on her chest releasing her arms. His eyes were a wide and clear blue.

"Ethan, sweetie you got to be strong okay you're so small but so handsome just like daddy."

They took him away quickly.

*~*~*

Two weeks later

I yawned and turned over and grabbed Rosalie into my arms and kissed her head. She snuggled into me and I sighed.

A loud piercing wail jerked us from our bed. "Oh God it's seven A.M. I fell asleep two hours ago."Rosalie whimpered.

"I got it sweetie."I mumble flipping out of the bed and pulling on a pair of pajama pants.

I jog into the nursery I look down into the basinets and find a fussy and cranking Emmalie.

"Hey, sweetie come, hush baby Daddy's here." I place her on my chest and rock her from side to side. Small feet entered the room and I turned to the door to see Ben and Alan walking in.

They squeal when they see me. "Shush," I hush them. "Hey Sweethearts what are you doing up."

"We came to check on our sisters and brother."

I smiled and allowed them to sit on the couch. "Want to hold Emmalie?" I asked. Ben nodded enthusiastically. I laid her down in his arms and ordered Alana to hold her head up.

"Daddy?" Alana asked.

I smiled. "Yeah sweetie," "I'm I still your little girl even though I have two sisters." My smiled faltered. "Baby you will always be my blue eyed Football princess Alana nothing will ever change that but now I have two other Hazel eyed Princess and I need you to know that I love the three of you equally." I told her kissing her head.

She nodded and giggled when Emmalie blew a spit bubble. Then I felt Rosalie's hand wrap around my torso. I chuckled and turned to her.

"Babe." I sigh. She chuckles into our kiss. Two wails bring us to our senses. "Rose…We have Five Kids." I said it finally sinking in.

"You get Ella I'll get Ethan."

**REVIEW Please!!!!!!!!**


	30. Grocery Shopping

**a quick update you can't complain**

**Review if you liked it**

Grocery Shopping

**(Bella)**

"Jacob put down the M&M's I am not buying them." I told him sternly a pain shot up my back. I groaned this has been happening for the past three days it was Braxton hicks according to Edward but it was really pissing me off.

Elizabeth had decided she wanted to sit in the cart so I kind of violated Edward's "nothing over ten pounds" rule but she wasn't feeling well today anyway.

She had developed childhood asthma that had gotten really bad in the past year or so she had an attack earlier I had to fetch her inhaler.

"But Momma I want THEM!" Jacob started he was becoming more and more of a handful he constantly tested Edward and I.

"Jacob Charles I swear on a stack of fudge popsicles I will drop everything and give you a spanking if you do not get your act together!" I scolded a second time. He stomped to the end on the shopping cart and got into the bigger side.

I scanned the aisle for gluten free flour, Jacob's allergies, he was allergic to wheat and corn products it put us all on a special diet but he's my baby and I hated to see him sick.

Another pain shot into my lower back causing me to grip the plastic handles. "Ahhh." I groaned causing Lizzie to panic.

"Mommy!" she shrieked. The pain lingered for awhile spreading to my lower stomach. These Braxton Hicks were taking a toll on me. "Mommy are you okay Mommy?" Lizzie squeaked. I found the strength to stand up straight.

"Momma's okay sweetie your brother or sisters is just being naughty." I said rubbing my stomach. "Come on lets go get some chicken nuggets and relax and go home." I told her kissing her button nose. She giggled and we traveled to the cashier of Wegman's.

I passed through some aisles stopping to grab a box of rice milk and cereal the last thing on my list.

"Coco Puffs of Count Chocula!" I giggled at my Five year olds. "Count Chocula!" they squealed. I chuckled and placed that in my cart.

I finally reached the cashier and a no longer grumpy Jake helped me stack our items on the belt to be cashed.

The resounding beeps distracted to the feeling of woe in my stomach I was getting extremely nauseous I grabbed a piece of Stride gum and began to chew. My stomach was doing summersaults and double back flips.

"That will be fifty two dollars and thirty three cents ma'am" I slid my debit card in the machine and plugged in my pin and accepted all charges. "Thank you, have a good day." I smiled and I rolled out into the parking lot.

After loading the bags into the back I let the kids buckle in and I was on my way home.

Edward was picking up Double shifts this week to make up for our child's impending birth he wasn't going to be home till around ten tonight. I unpacked all the groceries with some help from my babies.

We ate out drive through junk food and sipped on soda. We sat for awhile and watched some movies until it was time for bed and the pain got unbearable.

I tucked them in and made a call out to Esme and Carlisle.

"Bella sweetie is everything okay?" Carlisle asked. "Oh Yes I was just wondering if you and Esme could come over, I'm having some pain and I don't want to be incapacitated when it's bed time for the kids just until Edward gets here." I asked filling our Jacuzzi tub up with warm water.

"Sure we'll be there in a few." "Thanks so much…you know where the key is." I told him.

I hung up the phone and took a dip into the warm water it soothed my aching muscles I sighed and rested. I had decided to just put on my bikini and hope it would relax the contractions.

I heard the door open and Esme and Carlisle made their way inside and up the stairs. It sounded as they checked on the kids and then came to check on me.

There was a knock on the bathroom door. "Come in!" I told them and Carlisle and Esme shuffled in.

I smiled. "I'm dressed don't worry Dad." I told him. He chuckled. And set his medical bag down by me. I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine Carlisle; you didn't have to bring your stuff."

"I just wanted to be prepared."

I shook my head and gasped as the pain came back. Esme leaned by my side and clasped her hand in mine. "Hey sweetie, breath through it your body is just preparing for the baby to come." I nod and breathed.

"Bella how far apart are these contractions." "They are erratic sometime ten then twelve then five." He nodded.

"Okay well holler when you need us I'm going to cook as it seems that you've fed my grand kids junk tonight."

"I was in pain…" I whined. She giggled. "I'm just teasing sweetie.

I turned on the warming jets and soaked.

An hour passed and ass I looked at the clock an excruciating contraction hit me I couldn't contain the blood curdling scream that left my mouth.

The sound of thudding feet came in through the door Carlisle and Esme.

"Bella are you feeling pressure." I nod as a I bite my bottom lip through the pain.

"Did your water break?" he asked. Esme and I gave him an annoyed look.

"Oh yeah in water," "How far are the contractions?"

"They stopped for an hour and now they are like two minutes apaaaaaaaaaaaaart!"

Then the water began to become pink, with blood.

"Oh God!" I shrieked. "Call Edward," Carlisle demanded. Esme flitted out to the bedroom.

"I'm going to turn off the jets and drain the water, we aren't going to make it to the Hospital….I'm gonna fill the tub back up so you can relax."

I groaned as the pain came back full force as delivery comes closer. Carlisle orders I prepare myself for delivery, I listen and he does a check.

"Edward and the gang are on their way… I called an ambulance but it's a rough night they won't be here for another twenty minutes."

"Okay sweetie come coach Bella till Edward comes.

"OH GODD!" I scream the pain and pressure combine ripped through my body.

"Bella!" I hear Edward's voice from down stairs.

"Edward the Kids," Esme screams. "Rose has them downstairs." He sighs running upstairs and into the bathroom. He was disheveled his tie askew. "Bella sweetie….I'll be right there." He rushed out of my sight and my body begins to reject dinner.

"I'm gonna vomit." I groan and Esme hand me the basin. I remove my dinner and a contraction hits me as Edward dips behind me in the tub.

"OHHHHHH God I need to push!" I screamed I had never felt such pain with Jacob.

His hands wrap around my stomach his hand rubbed my stomach in soothing circles.

"I Have to PUSH!" I scream at Carlisle. "You aren't ready Bella."

"Like hell I'm not!" I groan. The pressure increases and the pain became unbearable.

"Edward…" I whimper. "Yes sweetie." "I'm going to cut your dick off if I live through this pain."

I cry. "Okay Bella you are completely dilated push when your next contraction begins.

"Okay." I begin to pant the contraction hits full force and I push with all my might.

"Ugh!" I groaned through the pain and the feeling of being ripped by the seams hit me.

"HOLY SHIT, he has your big ass head Edward……" I accused anger searing in my veins I wanted to commit murder.

"Sorry sweetheart," he said kissing my neck. "You're crowning love a couple more pushes and my grandchild will be bor.

As soon as the next contraction hit me I began to push hard. "Push…push…push…push…push" Esme encouraged.

"You can do it Honey," Carlisle encouraged "Thank you…Thank you sweetie." Edward chanted.

"Oh here we are here….he comes." Relief flooded my body. "It's a boy…" I cried.

Carlisle brings up my slippery wet baby and places him in my arms and on my chest. The echo of sirens in the background allows a sob to rip through my throat. Esme brings a towel to clea him off and keep him warm as Carlisle sterilizes and clips his umbilical cord.

"Bella he's beautiful, our little Jackson."

**I love yalll now a quick step from child hood to TEEENAGERS!!!!!!! EXCITED!!!!!! REVIEW**


	31. WELCOM HIGH SCHOOL STUDENTS!

**Enjoy first day of high school for our fourteen year olds! Yay!!!!!!**

WELCOME HIGH SCHOOL STUDENTS

**(Jacob) nine years later**

Dad said that it was normal but I see nothing normal about my penis standing up at attention just because it's five a.m. "You can ignore it our take it into your own hands." He had said the first time I had asked him if this was okay.

I decided to hop in the shower and deal with the problem myself. I allowed every teenage fantasy flow through my mind and let my hand do the talking.

My hand sped up taking a mind of its own my face got hot and my soft grunts became feral and my body let go. A flash of white light clouded my vision and pleasure caused my toes to curl under.

After washing my hair I jump out of the shower ready to start a horrible day at Forks High school.

It was my first year at high school I was now a freshman! Yay! No this sucks last year I was the Don they mighty eight grader "the king of the school" now I'll be the lowly kid again but Football might help that.

I quickly dressed in a pair of light wash jeans and a pale green Abercrombie shirt.

I styled my short hair and looked over my appearance in the mirror. I was the odd ball in my family I looked nothing like my parents well except for my mom I had her light brown eyes but my features and skin color were clearly Native American.

I wasn't built; like my dad I looked a lot like my biological father according to my mom and Grandpa Billy. I shook the thoughts of being a black sheep from my mind and grabbed my empty Jansport bag and started down the hallway.

On my way I peaked in on my little brother's room. Jackson was the greatest he just turned nine an hero worshiped me which was cool I was a role model it made me feel important Dad thought it was pretty hilarious and mom made sure that I understood that this means I have to be at my best at all times. I stepped into the dark room and shook him awake.

"Hey Bud get up for Breakfast." I shook him he ground. "Go away." He rolled over and snuggled into his pillow. I shook him harder and started to tickle his sides.

He squealed like a girl and began to laugh. "Stop fine!" he said landing on his feet.

My brother he look exactly like my Dad with the exception for the crazy Hazel eye color he got from the perfect mixture of Dad's emerald green and mom's chocolate brown. He definitely got Dads weird bronze mop of hair.

His frame was still boyish but he was on his way.

"See you down stair Jack!" "It's Jackson…." He mumbled after I left. I chuckled he hated to be called Jack so I made sure to call him that more and more often.

I began continued down the hallway when Liz stopped me. "Will Dad hate this outfit?" she asked. My sister was beautiful and painfully shy. She had developed into her body so to speak and the boys after her are enough to make me want to commit murder.

Her long hair was sweeping around her shoulders and she was dressed in a purple longs sleeved V- neck sweater dress that hugged her curves and pair black leggings as well a pair of black flats.

"He'll hate it!" I exclaimed. She gave me a bright smiled and tiptoed to kiss my cheek. "It's perfect!" she squealed. I laughed and jogged down the steps.

I entered the kitchen and saw a scene that each child has gotten an eye full of over the years.

I saw dads back first and saw moms legs wrapped around his waist. He was making out with her, as she sat on the counter….gross.

"Seriously how old are you two." I said. Gagging slightly, Dad pulled away from her and pecked her cheek. "Good morning Jacob." Mom chirped. "Mom, Dad." I answered to acknowledge them.

My pregnant mother was helped off of the counter and laid on her feet. She began to share out food and that was when everyone came down. After our usual upbeat family breakfast we were handed lunch money and Jackson was handed his packed lunch. Mom packed us in the car and Dad tried to have Liz change her outfit.

"Don't worry Dad…" I said giving him a knowing look. Which earned a scoff and from Liz and Mom.

"I'm not, anymore -Later kids love you."

"Bye Daddy!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Bye Dad."Jackson waved.

"Peace Old man," I stated and waved.

"Off to school."

Mom dropped off Jackson first.

"Bye sweetheart…" Mom kissed his cheek and he wiped it off disgusted.

"Hey appreciate those kisses mister I barely get them anymore…" I told him chuckling.

Mom pouted and planted a wet one on my cheek in front of him.

I grinned and waved bye to my bro.

We finally hoped out of the car at the high school.

"Later Ma," I said waving.

"Bye mom." Lizzy said catching up to me.

**(Benjamin)**

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

"Nooooo" I moaned

Thud!

"Em!"

"They are…."I groaned

"Oh Right there!"

Thud, Thud, thud!

"Oh god, oh god, oh god…."

Thud

Thud

Thud

Thud

"YES!"

What a wakeup call it's disgusting, this happens almost every morning it's nasty but at least I haven't walked in on them that would be detrimental to my health and well being.

First day off school, what a drag, school sucks especially when your sister is hot and guys love her because she plays football, knows cars and is into guy stuff she is marriage material, but so sad for them she doesn't realize how gorgeous she really is she hides behind baggy close and as her brother I love it but as her friend I think she should love herself more.

After a quick shower I dress in my classic Black thermal shirt and dark wash jeans. I spray on my Axe and run my fingers through my curly blond hair. Mom thought it was cute but I always wanted darker hair…

I check my appearance in the mirror. "Sexy!" I say smiling. I hear the shower start once again and assumed Lana went in there for a Shower.

I grabbed my D&G Back pack and Vans. I went to go wake up the girls and my Brother.

I walked in and tickled them awake. They squealed and begged for me to stop!

"Benjamin!" they exclaimed I smiled and kissed they're identical faces. They both had dark brown hair that mom had cut short around there faces there Hazel eyes popping and pink lips symmetrical they were beautiful and I knew I would get in many fights with guys for them heartbreakers.

"Wake up…" I said. "Morning Benny…" Ella giggled. I chuckled and lifted her onto the floor.

"Hi Elly," I mimicked.

"Morning Ben-Ben," Emmalie continued with our morning ritual.

"Hi Em-Em," I lifted her as well and placed her on the floor. They were both Nine now and they still hadn't grown out of that. I kissed them and left so they could get ready.

I opened the door directly across from them and opened the door to my brother the only other blond in the family other than mom. He had Blond hair and crystal blue eyes.

I walked in and he didn't realize I was in he was sitting up on his bed putting on his hearing aid.

I met his field of view and smiled. "Hey Bud." I signed using ASL which was a second language for our family. The complications that went on during Ethan's birth caused him to have 80% hearing loss in both ears.

He had an operation at four to place in a cochlear implant to allow him the ability to hear and it helped a lot he was able to learn to speak English and talk but he preferred sign at home.

"Morning, Momma up yet?" he asked signing at a rate I wouldn't be able to commit to it was his first language.

"Yeah she's down stair get ready for school." He frowned.

"I don't want to go they make fun of my voice." He said.

He had been speaking for awhile now but his voice was still muffled slightly but he was completely coherent.

"Tell them to suck it!" I told him. He busted out laughing, It was the best sound in the world cause it was a rare sight in my house he was more serious than he should be at nine.

"Well hurry up and get ready Dads cooking grits."

He smiled and I left.

I turned the corner and bumped against Lana. "Morning to you to," She said smiling. Lana as I said was gorgeous in the face but she well she didn't have flat chest and even if she didn't flaunt it you could still tell. Today she was wearing a pair of Hollister white wash flare jeans a size to large and a Seattle Mariners t-shirt that was just her size and altered by Allison my cousin.

It was altered to become off the shoulder so she could wear a cami it was kind of eighties but she looked nice. She had her black ballet flats in her hand her forever long black hair was up in a high pony tail that reached her shoulders. Lana kept her hair long she had grown it to reach her butt and she refused to cut it just settling for a trim to cut off dead ends.

"Let's go to breakfast I'm starving!" she exclaimed. "Wait did you hear them this morning?" she rolled her eyes.

"Yahh, its gross there like old…"

I shook my head and made my way down the stairs Lana following behind.

The Trips were already downstairs, Ethan was helping mom with a word search and Em and El were eating grits and chatting about whatever.

"Hey Babe!" mom said to me kissing my cheek handing Ethan the pen. "You look beautiful Lana." She said this to Alana every morning like me mom understood she was hiding.

"Dad and you need to keep it down." I told mom and she turned slightly pink. "Sorry love." She handed me a few bills for lunch she did the same and before she allowed me to eat she reminded me of the one thing I dread.

"Ben your Insulin," I groan and take the already prepared injection and stick it in my arm.

I was diagnosed with Type one diabetes when I was 7 Mom had it too so it was hereditary she took insulin every day.

Dad joined the table after going up to get dressed. He came trudging down a bright smile on his face.

"Good morning my children, and wife," he exclaimed. I chuckled and greeted him. Dad was a big goof and he was a great teacher. He handed us our schedules he had printed out this morning after we ate. Mom kissed us good bye as we all jumped in the Hummer with Dad.

"I have you for History Dad." I said smiling... dad was a great teacher and I wasn't expecting special treatment.

"What period should I be expecting you," I rolled my eyes. "Don't you have a Roster?"

"I don't look at that!"

I chuckled.

Dad dropped the Trips off at the Elementary school and kissed his girls and his son.

"To High School Onward!" Dad exclaimed.

"Yay!" Lana exclaimed happily while I loathed the possibilities

**(Chase)**

"Wake Up!" I felt a dip by my stomach and finally a someone landing on my stomach.

"Wake up! Momma says Wake up Chase!" My youngest sister yelled.

"I'm Up Hayden." I groaned My Three year old sister was a trip she was a concentrated Ball of evil energy.

She giggled and kissed my cheek as I opened my eyes.

She looked exactly like my mother she was short for her age too, she had short black hair and cute button nose and the most vivid hazel eyes that had a swirl of green around her pupils.

"Morning princess," I told her. She gave me a wide smile her small white teeth gleaming.

"Did you wake up Jared?" I asked her.

She shook her head.

"Momma say to wake you up and Ali too,"

I sighed. I grabbed her in my arms and trekked down the hallway to my brother's room. I carefully open the door and flick on the light.

"Hey Jared wake up dad's making breakfast." I told him. Hayden nodded in agreement. "Nummy in Tummy," She said flipping her hair that had fallen in front of her face back.

He groaned and turned. He had reverted to a blond as he got older he was born with black hair it was still a mystery in our family. We supposed it was Dad's fault he was blond but it was still weird. I had sandy brown hair as well as Ali. Hayden was the only dark hared beauty besides mom in the house.

"I'm coming." He squeaked. My brother was finally going through the pangs of puberty at ten his voice was starting to change and I took every advantage to make fun of it.

"See you in a few squeaky..." I chuckled and made my way down the steps wit Hayd resting on my shoulder. We had a great connection me and her when she was born I was the only one who could shut her up when she went on random crying fits.

She used to cry my name out at night when she turned one and had begun to speak. Mom and Dad loved it they thought it was cute that we bonded so well.

I made it downstairs and in the kitchen I gagged at the sight in front of me. My parents were necking by the bacon gross. "Hayd cover your eyes!" I gasped and pretended to cover her eyes.

They turned around quickly and found me smirking.

"Funny Chase…" Dad grumbled and began tending to omelets on the stove. "Good morning sweethearts…Princess are you going to let momma feed you today." Mom asked smiling. Hayd reached out for her nodding.

Allison soon came down curlers in her hair, how do girls sleep with those on is beyond me.

"Morning family!" she chirped happily. Mom had corrupted her like she promised she was the most ridiculous girly girl I had ever had the pleasure to meet.

She wore her make up to the point of perfection and by the looks of it she had planned her outfit months in advanced.

"Morning Babe," Dad answered. "Hi Ali." Hayden mumbled with bacon stuffed in her cheeks.

"Morning sweetheart," mom answered.

"Hey sis, you're looking ugly as ever what is that on your face?" I ask touching the green paste on her face and sniffing it.

"Whatever Chase you don't understand what it takes to make me ravishing every day, and it's a cucumber honey face mask to prevent blemishes." She said clipping her manicured nails on the table.

After a hearty breakfast I went upstairs to change.

I pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a Flyleaf Band T-Shirt.

I style my hair and pull on my converse's and grab my Messenger bag sling it over my shoulder and trek down the steps.

Jared is dressed and is chatting with Dad while Hayden runs towards me in a pink dress her hair in cute pigtails. "No Go! No Go!" she wailed. I sighed and picked her up. I wiped her tears and kissed her head.

"I have to go Princess but you get to stay here with Mom and Dad, you have to promise me you'll be a good girl till I come back okay?" I whispered in her ear as I rubbed her back to hush her tears.

She nods against my shoulder and lets go of my shirt. I put her down and kiss her head once more. "Later Ma, Dad, Jared…and of course bye my princess," I say to Hayd. She giggles and run into Dad's arms. Al finally makes it down the stairs in a pair of light washed jeans brown pumps and Versace bohemian looking blouse, and a Versace hand bag that will be doubling today as a backpack. Her hair was in loose curls that fell around her shoulders.

I chuckled. "Let's go we are going to be late." Just as I said so the bus stops in front of our home. I walk out and we sit next to each other on the bus.

"How do I look seriously Chase?" she asks nervously. "Don't worry Al I'll be receiving many of detentions because of how beautiful you are." She grins and squeals. She digs her LG Xenon from her bag and begins texting. I roll my eyes and prepare for a day that would be the beginning of High school life.

This sucks.

** Review if you love it...Review if you hate it feed my addiction REVIEW**


	32. Liam

**LETs get some Emmett Daddy drama in the story shall we!**

**Enjoy th chaper!**

**Read my story A Different Way and shower me with love or hate to tell me if i should contnue after i finish Our Boys!!**

Liam

**(Elizabeth)**

"God he is absolutely gorgeous!" Chloe gushed as my brother walked away after handing me some extra bills for lunch. "He's so exotic those piercing brown eyes and that hair god it's "run your fingers though" material." I looked at her with the most disgusted face. "He's my brother…Ew." I said. Allison giggles and threw her sandy brown hair back.

"He is very handsome but he is related to us." She said. Alana gulped down a Pepsi and rolled her eyes. "Yes but not by Blood," Courtney a girl I had met in Clay construction said.

Courtney and Chloe were twins and both from an interracial couple they were black and white and gorgeous.

The both had curly hair which was full o f volume as well as light brown eyes and pouty lips." They had become our best friends in a week and they had a thing for our brothers.

"Chase is so much cuter though with his punk rockfish style god I love it!" Rachel a girl Alana had met in English who had fit so well into our group.

"Ben is my cup of tea he has an amazing body especially when he wears those thermal shirts that hug on his amazing Pecs and six packs." She moaned.

Alana, Ali and I looked at them disgusted. "Stop please that's gross we've lived with them since we were four." I said.

"Have you seen Jake naked?" Chloe asked. I looked at her in horror. "NO!" I shrieked causing a table of Football players to look my way. I blushed red and hid behind a curtain of my own hair. "No he's my brother but I would gladly set you guys up if you'd shut it." I said to Jen.

"God no I'm not his type I mean look at him at the table of preps." She pointed and I saw my brother laughing and eating with his friends. "You shouldn't doubt yourself and Jake kind of told me you were hot last week."

"No!" I nodded. She squealed and pulled her LG VU from her backpack and began texting. I shook my head and turned to Alana who was gazing back into the far end of the Cafeteria.

I followed her gaze and met the table of a Young man he was dressed in full black he looked like trouble but he was handsome. He had short brown hair like mahogany like my mom's I could tell he had bright melon green eyes and pink full lips.

"What's his name?" I whispered into

She squeaks and her long hair flips back as she turns to face me. I giggle and she answers. "His name is Liam." She whispers.

"You like him." She nods. "He's different he hates football…he's into lacrosse and soccer he thinks football is way to glorified and god look at him he is gorgeous"

"Go talk to him." I say nudging her.

She shook her head running her hand through her hair nervously. "I no…Dad would hate it."

"So what he might be the love of your life and your giving up on him…?" I whine Allison had caught up with the conversation and nodded in agreement.

"But you guys are pretty you wear makeup and heels, I don't." she groaned.

"Lana you are gorgeous and I love your style its laid back and fits you." She had decided to wear a pair of khaki cargo pants and Green T- shirt her hair falling in natural ringlets around her face falling on her back.

Her feet adorned with a pair of green coach sneakers that Auntie Rose bought her a couple of days ago. "I…I'll talk to him during weight training in the gym after school.

"Wait, what are you going to wear to weight training?" Allison smirks, Uh Oh! I knew that smirk.

**(Alana)**

"I'm going to get all gross and sweaty why am I wearing make-up." I groaned as Allison smeared mascara onto my lashes. "It's not make-up it's a touch up to make those electric blues POP!" She said happily.

She finished and smeared red apple lip-gloss on my lips and squealed.

"You have perfect skin not a drop of make-up need s to go on your face." She said softly smiling. I blushed at her complement. "Thanks." She smiles and turns around. "Liz do you have the outfit.

She nods. I turn around and I'm greeted with a pair of black short shorts and a small school t-shirt. "Get a bigger size my Tata's are big enough but I'll wear the shorts." I said sternly. Allison groans and tosses me a medium.

"You should embrace those gifts god has bestowed on you people pay for tits like yours." Allison says.

Liz and I burst out laughing because it was so true.

"Okay I have to be in the weight room in five minutes are you done?" I whine. She rolls her eyes so eager to exercise gosh I don't understand you. "You're a cheerleader!" I accuse.

"Yes and it not as strenuous barreling down 100 yards while a bunch of burly men try to butt rape each other." She says crassly. "It's called Tackling no butt rape included maybe some inappropriate touching but nothing like that." I giggle. She begins to laugh pulling my hair into a high pony tail allowing my hair to come around my shoulders. I slip on my weight lifting gloves and smile.

"Thanks you guys." They smile and hug me. "Go get him!" Liz exclaims. I roll my eyes. "No kissing while Uncle Emmett is patrolling though but after, have a free for all with that hunky pile of man meat." Allison says giggling.

"Shut up and go Ali you're such a Hoe!" "I accept it don't I!" she cackles on her way out.

I slip into the weight room my dad checking off names as the teammates enter to get there two hour lifting in everyday. Dad glances at me looks me up and down and notices my new attire. He raises and eyebrow but I stroll up to him and kiss his cheek. "Hi Daddy," I chirp allowing that dimpled smile to cross my face effectively melting him into puddy in my hand

"Hey Baby, can you give me some squats on the machine please need to get those leg muscles toned for the season." He said smiling. I nodded and place my minimum warming up my muscles with a 50 pound weights. I grab the handle and I am careful to have the neck rest on my neck.

"10 reps each Lana," Kyle chuckles he was doing his squats on the neighboring machine.

I smile and begin. I was looking out for Liam but he had yet to enter the weight room. I was starting to feel the satisfying burn in my thighs and calf muscles after my first five squats. I rolled my fingers and began the next five keeping my breathing steady.

"Damn Lana." I hear John exclaim from behind me. I turned to see his eyes burning a hole into my shorts. "Get your eyes off her ass, stop disrespecting the lady." I heard a soft voice say. I turned up and say Liam holding john by his collar against the wall.

"Alright…Alright dude chill…Look I'm sorry Lana." I nod and Liam lets him go. Liam's melon green eyes meet mine. "Thank you." I say. He nods and get on the Shoulder Press machine right in front' of me. I place my maximum weight for squats and begin my ten reps.

"135 pounds seriously you lift heavier weight than the guys on my team." He exclaims. "I've been doing this a long time." I said smiling. His lips twitched and he nodded. I my legs burned and my squats became powerful as I forced myself up and down for ten reps.

"What's you sport field hockey, soft ball?" Liam asked. "I'm a Football player." I told him proudly.

"Powder-puff football?" he asked. "No….I'm on the Varsity football team I'm QB." I said.

"Freshman starter actually…" he looked at me astonished obviously. "Seriously?" I nod annoyed by his ignorance.

"That has to be the hottest thing, I've ever heard come out of a girls mouth." he murmured.

I blushed and smiled at him. "Thanks?" I ask. He laughs and pink tint rises in his cheeks.

"You play Lacrosse right?" he nods. "I feel like a total ass now." He blurts out.

"Well I assumed that football was way to glamorous and kind of sexist but here you are the first female QB I've ever seen and I thought from first glance you were some kind of stuck up cheerleader getting her legs ready to do a Triple axel our something." He speaks quickly as I set up rep for overhead Lat Pulls.

I chuckle. "Why'd you think I was a Cheerleader?" I asked. "The shorts and I saw you at lunch with Allison Cullen." I smile and he smiles back, His smile is gorgeous his pearly white teeth and kissable lips.

_Kissable lips you've never kissed a guy…._

_Shut up You will one day_

_Get out of your head a hot guy is talking to you_

_Oh right_

"She's my Cousin I'm Alana Cullen." I say holding my hand out. He chuckles, and shakes my hand. "Liam Colby."

"Wait…you're the Alana Cullen, Mr. Cullen's daughter…the one every college scout from New York to California knows and loves?" he squeaks out which if I were shallow I would have thought "way to be manly" which I really thought was cute.

"I only know a couple mostly from the state colleges and with First Division Football teams."

"But yeah I'm that Alana Cullen."

"Jesus I'm way out of my league here." He murmurs obviously thinking I hadn't heard.

"What do you mean?" I ask. he blushes crimson and it was so cute.

"You're blushing…"

He covers his cheeks. "I uh…Alana…I saw you in AP Chem. the first day and I thought I might have had a chance with you but now I know that…there was no way I would be able to live up to your standards now that I know who you are, your Hot, intelligent and your dad I huge!, and your athletic how can I…

"You like me?" I whisper he nods. I grab him into a Hug. His arms circle mine and trail up my waist to my face her cups my cheeks. "Liam, you definitely have a chance, and I know my dad is huge and he won't like this but, I like you… a lot."

He smiled and his minty breath clouds my face he leans in closer. "Friday Night Date movies, The Step Father, around eight?" he asks. I nod lost in his melon eyes.

"Are you going to kiss me now?" I gasp. He nods slowly and his lips press against mine. Electricity runs through my veins and fire heats up my body as our lips mold against each other.

His arms tighten around my waist and mine drift around his neck. I tilt my head in curiosity and part my lips. He groans and slips his tongue into my mouth. It's not gross at all as I first though it would be it was nice. He moans and whimper his taste was indescribable it was sweet like kiwi strawberries and minty like tic-tacs.

It seemed like seconds and then we were parted violently.

"ALANA!" my dad bellowed. I released Liam quickly and turn to my father. He was bright red.

_My first kiss_

_Shit dad alert ohhh he is mad_

_His lips against mine_

_HEY DAD IS MAD MURDER IS POSSIBLE!_

_Oh Shit Right ughh his lips so soft_

"Dad." I say shakily

His eyes dart to Liam. "Who are you and why were you all on my daughter in such an inappropriate fashion?" he growled

"My name in L…Liam Colby sir," Liam stutters out.

"Dad!" I yell catching his attention.

"You are going home young lady right this minute and we are going to have a discussion." He seethed.

"But now I have to deal with him." He said grabbing Liam by the arm.

"Dad stop!" I yell I turn to the last resort I grab my LG Propel from my bag and wave it around.

"I'm calling Mom if you beat up my boyfriend!" I scream. At my father who was having a heated argument with Liam.

They both looked over. "Boyfriend!" Dad growled

"Boyfriend," Liam glowed

"Yes!"

"Boyfriend over my Dead Body!"

I dialed her number and called her.

"Hey sweetie!"

"Mom quick dad's gonna beat up my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" she asks happily.

"Yeah come quick." I say snapping the phone shut.

"She's coming!" I scream at my father who was yelling in Liam frightened face.

Five minutes later Mom comes storming through the door in her red heels and pencil skirt along with crimson office shirt her blond hair tousled and falling around her shoulders.

"EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN!" she yelled coming toward him finger pointed.

"You leave that boy alone right now!"

"But he was kissing my little girl."

"Yes that's what boyfriend do…" she says obviously. She rolls her eyes and places a hand on his chest and order him into his office to cool down. He nods and trudges to her office. Mom turns to me and kisses my cheek and then introduces herself to Liam.

"Hello, young man I'm Mrs. Cullen you may call me Rosalie."

"Hi Mrs. Cullen I'm Liam."

"So when was this relationship status occur?" she asked. I grinned

"Today…" I say.

She smiles and we tell her our plans for Friday and she says yes and confirms that my curfew is eleven on the dot. Liam nods and reveals he has to go. He hugs me and pecks my lips slightly and promises to call me after I enter my number into his phone.

"Come on Baby lets go get your father."

The drive home was tense I drove with dad and he refused to talk to me.

Half way home I broke down. Tears flowed down my cheeks.

He parked and looked over at me with sad eyes. He grabs me up and pulls me to him in a hug.

"Daddy…don't be mad I really like him an I know you'd like him if you stop being so over protective." I sob.

"Shh Lana I'll try but you have to understand this is hard for me okay?" I nod and he gives me a tissue.

My phone buzzes . I take it out to see Liam had sent me a text.

**Hope everything is cool with the family (Your dad)**

**Liam**

**Everything is good now but all I have to worry about is my Brother.**

**Lana**

**We'll tackle that when we get there I'm just happy we are together**

**Liam**

**That kiss was Hot! LOL**

**Lana**

**Yeah it was I want to do that with you again**

**Liam**

**You are making me blush**

**Lana**

**You blush is sexy**

**Liam**

**Dad is still near refrain from using anything with sex in your texts LOL**

**Lana**

**I'll try**

**Liam**

**Sexy**

**Liam**

**Got to Go text you later Sexy**

**Lana**

**Bye sugar lips**

**Liam**

There was a permanent blush on my cheeks now.

**LOVE IT HATE IT REVIEW i've been good to you give me love i've updated rather rapidly considering i have a five page term paper due the 15 and a research project due the 13 love me and give me review PLEASE!!!!**


	33. Jamie

**A more human and vunerable side of allison i heard from reviewers that they didin't appreciate how cold and superficial she got but that's not the way i wished to portray her that way she's still the loveable little girl we met in the resturant standing on the bar.**

**READ my one shot called**_ A DIFFERENT WAY_** TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE PEOPLE DON"T LEAVE IT HANGING!!!**

**Jamie**

**(Allison)**

I jogged through the halls I was late; I was late to start the project with Jamie. He was really hardcore when it came to schoolwork I told him I had cheer practice till five but I'd meet him in the library at five thirty and I was fifteen minutes late. I slipped into the library to see Jamie his head buried into some science fiction novel obviously peeved by the way that vein stuck out in his neck. God his deliciously tanned muscular neck…._nope out of your clique can't even pursue that relationship._

I composed myself and applied a layer of clear lip-gloss before taking a seat next to him.

He took a minute before dropping his book on the table. His eyes fell on my lips and he took a large gulp before anger swelled in his gorgeous pools of milk chocolate eyes.

_I swear to God Ali get it together even if you liked him probably thinks your some dumb cheerleader._

_Probably…but I'm not and he's hot, in a sweet geeky way which is totally adorable._

"Sorry I'm late Jamie…"

"Do you understand my 4.0 average is slipping because of you…I was hoping to get a solid hour with you in the library but it's about to close and we haven't even started…you do realize that this is due in a week and it's a research paper, power point and oral presentation project…you do realize you are in a AP American history class right?" he whisper screams at me.

I scowl at him. "Yes I do realize that and I'd appreciate that you wouldn't talk down to me, I happen to be in four AP classes and my grade point average is just the same as yours." I countered back.

He looked taken aback for awhile before he scowled.

"Then you understand the importance of keeping grades up, we still have to get started on the project today." He said. I nod and sighed.

"Okay our project is on the Civil war and my father is a Civil war buff his study I filled with books about it, so how about I call him to pick us up and we can start the project at my house."

He looked skeptical. "Fine call him I hope you are up for an all nighter." He said. I nod smiling; maybe I haven't ruined our working relationship.

I pull out my Xenon and called my Daddy.

"Hey sweetheart." He answered on the first ring

"Hi Daddy can you come pick up my partner Jamie up from the school so we can finish at home?" I asked. There was a pause.

"Yeah honey I'll be in the front of the high school in five minutes do you mind if I bring Hayden your mom is working late and Chase is at baseball winter training."

"Yay I don't mind Dad see you in a few."

"He's in the front in a minute." I told Jamie. He nods and turns around to bend down and pick up his mammoth of a book bag. His butt in those khaki dress pants looked amazing. I look away quickly and a light blush covers my face. He runs his hands through his dark brown hair and rolls up the sleeves of his blue oxford shirt. He dresses so well I love it.

We rush out front and dad pulls up in moms favorite Porsche. Jamie's mouth lags open. "Your dad is the owner of Jasper's Grill. I nod. "Yes why?" "M…My mom works there as a chef." He says

"Cool maybe my dad knows her." "No! Don't say anything.." he insists and I follow his wishes. I hop in the back seat of the car and we make it to our house and pull into the driveway. Hayd was asleep through the whole ride looking adorable in the back. We come out the car and dad grabs her out of the seat she wakes up and nods off on his shoulder once more.

"You have a huge house…" he mumbles and I look at him funny.

"I guess I grew up in it my whole life." He nods and dad grabs us a few books from his Den and hands us a selection of books.

We conjugate in the furnished basement and Jamie follows in an awestruck trance. I look at him funny once more.

"Jamie you look life you've never been in a house before…I'm sure you have one." I say.

"I've been in a house and I live in an apartment with my mom." He says sharply.

"I'm sorry that was rude…sit down and we'll start on the project."

We began and I pulled out my Dell mini and began outlining our power point.

Soon my mom entered clad in a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top her hair pulled back in a small ponytail her makeup scrubbed off but her face looking still flawless.

"Oh My God," She shrieked as she came down the steps.

"Hi mom, this is Jamie were working on a project." I told her standing up to give her a kiss.

"Hi sweetie, oh Jamie I'm so sorry you have to see me like this I look a mess."

"Its fine Mrs. Cullen I think you look great." She smiles and retreat back up the steps.

She comes down later with too large plates of spaghetti and two glasses of lemonade. She orders that we take a break and eat dinner since we missed dinner with everyone earlier.

I nod and we sit on the dark carpeted floor and eat.

"Thanks mom." I say as she treks up the steps.

"Your parents are really nice." Jamie states slurping up a noodle,I smile and munch one Dad's famously large turkey meatballs.

"Yeah, I love them a lot they are amazing."

He looks at me for a while and nods.

"So why didn't you want my dad knowing you mom worked at his restaurant.

"She isn't a chef…she's a waitress." He said shamefully.

"Why did you lie…?" I asked softly.

"I'm ashamed here you are living in this mansion your Dad is a successful business man your moms a psychiatrist and I live downtown in an apartment with my waitress mother." He rushes out groaning.

"That's nothing to be ashamed off your mother is a person I would like to meet because she made this guy who is so nice, and smart and good looking…" I stuff a meatball in my mouth as I realized the statement that left my mouth.

Her looks at me and his pink lips curl into a smirk. "My mom is really hardworking…my dad he left when I was ten and hasn't been helping out with money or raising me for that matter and I take these ridiculously hard classes to make her proud so you have to understand why I was so hard on you today in the library…I'm sorry to be dropping this somber news on you but I think you should know and it's good to get it out." He says in one breath.

"Jamie…I'm happy that you can confide in me, and I really do mean what I said." I tell him slurping on my last noodle.

He smiles. "You'll probably go back to your friends tomorrow and act like you don't know me…I'm don't really fit in with your type." He pushes up his glasses and pushes his plate aside drinking his lemonade up.

"I won't do that…I'm like them in some ways but I don't abandon friends our family and Jamie I consider you a great friend." I told her reverently.

"You say that now but tomorrow you'll laugh about my hard times with your friends and you'll date a guy like Tommy Hart or Liam Colby." He groans naming off fairly popular guys.

"My cousin is dating the latter and I don't want to talk to those guys I…I really like you Jamie Garvey." I told him a soft blush covers the apple of his cheeks and his long eyelashes sweep over his cheeks as he looks down.

"You say that now." God he's stubborn what do I have to do kiss him, to make him understand I like him and want to be with Him!

_You sure picked a smart guy…_

_Who happens to be lacking in the common sense department._

I sigh and notice a slight spaghetti smudge by his bottom lip.

I giggle and his eyes snap up. "You have a little smudge on your face." I say leaning forward.

"Oh!" he reaches for a napkin. I stop his hand and intertwine my finger in his. His eyes connect with mine. I lean forward and kiss the smudge away. I lick my lips and press my lips against his. I wasn't an expert on kissing but it wasn't my first kiss and most definitely wasn't his.

His mouth opens and I allow him entrance his tongue is soft and glide over mine soft and lulling. I pull on his lips pulling them into my mouth and softly stroking his cheek with my hand.

His hand wrap around my waist, while the other one runs through my hair. We part for a breath. , I press my forehead on his and he looks at me smiling. "God you're a good kisser…" I whisper.

He chuckles and demands that we get back to work.

_What does this mean for us are we together?_

_I hope so…_

**Next Day…..**

I haven't seen Jamie all day and I was hoping to catch him in lunch this period.

I walk in and catch him in the lunch line today in a pair of black slacks and a yellow and blue pin stripe oxford shirt.

I smile and rush up and stand next to him.

"Hey Jamie," I say happily. He turns to me and grins widely; he was obviously surprised to see me. "Hey Allison…love the outfit." He compliments.

I chuckle I was wearing my cheering outfit because tonight was a football game. I smile and thank him.

We make small talk as we made it down the line I chose a salad and some French Fries and topped it off with a Pepsi.

We were soon interrupted by Tommy Hart. Jamie quickly leaves my side and I glare at the handsome face in front of me. "Can't you see I was talking to someone?" I scold.

He rolls his beautiful blues and smiles at me. "So what Jamie is a total nerd you shouldn't be hanging with him, you be hanging with me." I roll my eye and try to pass. "So Ali I was wondering if you would like me to escort you to the football game party tonight after the game tonight."

"No thank you I was planning on asking someone else to come with me." I say.

"Well, who you were planning on asking not Peter right he's a dick don't ask him."

_Peter is your best friend_

"No I was going to ask Jamie." I say smiling.

"Why that N…" I cut him off by walking away and coming to sit next to Jamie and some of his friends.

"What are you doing?" he asks harshly.

"Sitting with you," I say obviously scowling.

"You don't want me to…" I pout batting my eyelashes.

He rolls his eyes and smiles; he's gorgeous when he smiles.

"But your friends look kind of mad." He points out. My crew looked a little upset but my cousin gave me thumbs up, I had told them about the kiss last night.

"If they really like me as a friend they'll get over it." I say happily. I nibble on a lettuce.

"Kay… oh this is Jonny and Eric." He introduces me two his friend. I smile and shake their hands.

"Jamie I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Game Party with me tonight?" I asked. He looked wary.

"I don't know Ali…"

I pout. "Why are you busy?" I asked. He shakes his head.

"No but I don't hang with that crowd and I wouldn't be comfortable," he answers.

I pout and consider his feelings. "Fine but can we hang out after the game?" I asked.

"What are you doing Allison?" he asks suddenly.

"What are you talking about…?" I asked

_Does he not like me...?_

_I knew it he just wanted to kiss me because I'm popular…_

"Why do you want to hang out with me all of a sudden!" he yells.

"I thought that after last night's kiss that…" I could feel the tears welling in my eyes.

"Ali…"

"I'll just get out of your way." I tell him scooping my stuff up and leaving the cafeteria and into the courtyard. I sat on the steps and let the tears fall.

_He never liked you_

_This is why we said mixing cliques wouldn't work_

_What make you think a smart guy would like a stereotype like you_

_I was so stupid to believe that kiss would mean anything to him_

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see Jamie. I wipe my tears, there is no way ill let him see me like this.

"What?" I ask.

"Allison I'm sorry…" I cut him off.

"I know you don't like me I'm too stupid for you or something…god why did I waste my time on you …you are way out of my league…just forget about it…I….."

He cut me off with a passionate kiss. I melt in his arms. I hold onto his surprisingly large biceps as his hands circle around my waist. He pulls his lips from mine and I whimper missing their warmth.

"I thought you were jerking me around until your cousins Lana and Lizzie almost beat me to a pulp…I didn't know you had genuine feelings for me girls tend to mess with me… not like me." He explains.

"I genuinely like you Jamie…" I say blushing I hide my face in his chest. His hand plays with my hair that was pulled into a tight pony tail.

"I like you too Ali but I've never done this you know the relationship thing…" he said softly.

"Me either… you will be surprised you are the third person I've ever kissed and hopefully you my first boyfriend?" I hint. His face flushes bright red.

"Definitely, I'd be honored to be your first boyfriend as long as you are my first girlfriend." I smiled and pecked his lips.

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!DO IT~~~~PLEASE**

**pwetty pease with a cherrie on twop**

**pease**

**pease**

**pease review *pout***


	34. Jamal

I'm a bitch i know sorry i took a whole month to write this chapter and i'm sorry but writers block got the best of me i hope to be finishing this fic in the next ten chapters or so maybe long sorry didn't even get my peeps to edit i apologise for the grammar. someon asked for a chartr of the kids herre i goes:

**Edward and Bella: **Jacob **15**, Elizabeth** 15**, Jackson** 9** and unborn baby

**Emmett and Rosalie:** Benjamin **15**, Alana **15**,( Emmalie , Ella , and Ethan **9**)-triplets

**Alice and Jasper:** Chase **15**, Allison **15**, Jared **10**, Hayden **2**

Jamal

**(Elizabeth)**

"Damn look at her!" my brother exclaimed. Jamal chuckled as we tried to find our ways to the bleachers. We were at the game and I was trying to reach into the trumpet section of our band where I had left my instrument pouf choice Jamal sneaked next to me along with their saxophones.

"Way to be crass Jacob."

"Whatever Elizabeth you and Jamal love each other and you won't admit it!" he said. My face turned warm as ice filled my veins.

Jamal chuckled lightly. "Like I could get a bombshell like your sister…" He said nervously averting his unusual steel gray eyes from me. I smile and set up for our first set.

Allison was down there on the field doing their first chair. "Jacob don't you need to be warming up with the rest of the guys?" I asked. We were just taking up space in his large shoulder pads and helmet.

"I guess but I wanted to hang with you guys…" I looked at him.

"Dude the game starts in fifteen minutes and you are the starting running back get on the field dumbass.

Jacob pouted then rolled his eyes. "You just want me to leave so you can have your way with my sister." Jamal laughed and shook his head.

_I knew it I wasn't his type…_

_God he's hot with that angular and prominent jaw, thick lips..._

_And goodness those eyes!_

Our welcome set began and the crowd sang along to our alma mater along with the national anthem which a second grader could remember.

Mom and Dad were on the other side of the stadium sitting with Auntie Rose, Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper.

Uncle Emmett was giving our team a pep talk and soon the announcer introduced the team player for the first game of the season.

Alana was our QB and was called out first. Our Cheering section erupted in cheers and Liam ripped off his shirt face painted with his girls name pasted on his chest. To think a month ago he hated football now he's her number one fan!

I could see Uncle Emmett fuming already and I could picture Rosalie laughing her ass off in the stands.

The game went on and so did our band music began to get repetitive and kind of boring. I decided to go down and see my parents they, Jamal decided to join me. We trekked across the bleachers and met them on the other side.

"Jamal Hey, sweetie, how are you?" mom asked her swollen body tucked softly in a Varsity Forks sweatshirt and a pair of jeans and sneakers. Her hair pulled into a ponytail. Dad was dressed similar and Jackson was sitting next to them enthralled in the game. So much so he didn't notice our arrival.

"Hey Mrs. C and Doc what's up?" he said grinning as I sat down.

"It's Bella; Jamal you know you're family." Mom rolled her eyes and handed me some hot chocolate she had brought from home.

I took a gulp but didn't it expect it to be scolding. I spit it out quickly as tears came to my eyes. "Wob Dat wbeely Hurt." I said choking back tears. Jamal chuckled and kissed my forehead. "You'll be okay." He said. I blushed and put my tongue in my mouth. Dad laughed.

"So, Jamal when do I get to see you for another appointment I think your five year is coming up right." Jamal nodded happily.

"Ten Years in Remission and fifteen coming up Dr. C, I'm excited but my Ma's a nervous wreck."

"There a slim chance the leukemia would come back and look at you you're healthy like as horse." Jamal rolled his eyes and we decided to go down a get a hot Dog.

"So did you really have that uber crush on me while you were in the hospital?" I asked. His golden skin began to redden. Is that a blush? "Yay but how could I not you are hot and…." He trailed off.

"You think I'm hot still?" He chuckled nervously. "Your better that hot you're beautiful and I can't get enough of you."

"Then why not tell me and try to pursue something more than a friendship with me."

"I…I don't deserve you Liz, I'm damaged goods, say we fall in love and get married and all that good stuff, I'm susceptible to cancer I can get sick I was terminal at one time I can go terminal again."

"J I really don't care say that does happen I'll be behind you one hundred percent cause I don't abandon those I love."

He scrunches up his face and grimaces. "The Chemo will probably lessen my chances to have kids, I'm sure you don't want a dude that shoots blanks." He said in a clipped and angry tone.

"Adoption…" I offer. He looks at me and a smile graces his face.

"You're really going to fight or a damaged me."

"J I've had these feeling for a long time I always wanted to pursue something with you but were distant and never seemed interested.

"Well I'm interested now and I feel like a fool for asking this but….. will you go out with me?" he said slowly holding my hands in his. I was lost in his grey eyes. I nod slowly.

He grins. "Great…now can I kiss you?" he said a small flush coloring his pale brown skin. I nod and lean up to his face as he leans down and brushes his lips against mine slowly. His lips are soft and billowy just as I expected, I feel a tingle in my spine as we kiss.

I slowly pry my lips from his I whimper softly and smile a blush rising in my cheeks.

"LIZ!" I heard My Dad Yell. I turned around he was livid.

Shit…..

Jamal

**(Elizabeth)**

"Damn look at her!" my brother exclaimed. Jamal chuckled as we tried to find our ways to the bleachers. We were at the game and I was trying to reach into the trumpet section of our band where I had left my instrument pouf choice Jamal sneaked next to me along with their saxophones.

"Way to be crass Jacob."

"Whatever Elizabeth you and Jamal love each other and you won't admit it!" he said. My face turned warm as ice filled my veins.

Jamal chuckled lightly. "Like I could get a bombshell like your sister…" He said nervously averting his unusual steel gray eyes from me. I smile and set up for our first set.

Allison was down there on the field doing their first chair. "Jacob don't you need to be warming up with the rest of the guys?" I asked. We were just taking up space in his large shoulder pads and helmet.

"I guess but I wanted to hang with you guys…" I looked at him.

"Dude the game starts in fifteen minutes and you are the starting running back get on the field dumbass.

Jacob pouted then rolled his eyes. "You just want me to leave so you can have your way with my sister." Jamal laughed and shook his head.

_I knew it I wasn't his type…_

_God he's hot with that angular and prominent jaw, thick lips..._

_And goodness those eyes!_

Our welcome set began and the crowd sang along to our alma mater along with the national anthem which a second grader could remember.

Mom and Dad were on the other side of the stadium sitting with Auntie Rose, Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper.

Uncle Emmett was giving our team a pep talk and soon the announcer introduced the team player for the first game of the season.

Alana was our QB and was called out first. Our Cheering section erupted in cheers and Liam ripped off his shirt face painted with his girls name pasted on his chest. To think a month ago he hated football now he's her number one fan!

I could see Uncle Emmett fuming already and I could picture Rosalie laughing her ass off in the stands.

The game went on and so did our band music began to get repetitive and kind of boring. I decided to go down and see my parents they, Jamal decided to join me. We trekked across the bleachers and met them on the other side.

"Jamal Hey, sweetie, how are you?" mom asked her swollen body tucked softly in a Varsity Forks sweatshirt and a pair of jeans and sneakers. Her hair pulled into a ponytail. Dad was dressed similar and Jackson was sitting next to them enthralled in the game. So much so he didn't notice our arrival.

"Hey Mrs. C and Doc what's up?" he said grinning as I sat down.

"It's Bella; Jamal you know you're family." Mom rolled her eyes and handed me some hot chocolate she had brought from home.

I took a gulp but didn't it expect it to be scolding. I spit it out quickly as tears came to my eyes. "Wob Dat wbeely Hurt." I said choking back tears. Jamal chuckled and kissed my forehead. "You'll be okay." He said. I blushed and put my tongue in my mouth. Dad laughed.

"So, Jamal when do I get to see you for another appointment I think your five year is coming up right." Jamal nodded happily.

"Ten Years in Remission and fifteen coming up Dr. C, I'm excited but my Ma's a nervous wreck."

"There a slim chance the leukemia would come back and look at you you're healthy like as horse." Jamal rolled his eyes and we decided to go down a get a hot Dog.

"So did you really have that uber crush on me while you were in the hospital?" I asked. His golden skin began to redden. Is that a blush? "Yay but how could I not you are hot and…." He trailed off.

"You think I'm hot still?" He chuckled nervously. "Your better that hot you're beautiful and I can't get enough of you."

"Then why not tell me and try to pursue something more than a friendship with me."

"I…I don't deserve you Liz, I'm damaged goods, say we fall in love and get married and all that good stuff, I'm susceptible to cancer I can get sick I was terminal at one time I can go terminal again."

"J I really don't care say that does happen I'll be behind you one hundred percent cause I don't abandon those I love."

He scrunches up his face and grimaces. "The Chemo will probably lessen my chances to have kids, I'm sure you don't want a dude that shoots blanks." He said in a clipped and angry tone.

"Adoption…" I offer. He looks at me and a smile graces his face.

"You're really going to fight or a damaged me."

"J I've had these feeling for a long time I always wanted to pursue something with you but were distant and never seemed interested.

"Well I'm interested now and I feel like a fool for asking this but….. will you go out with me?" he said slowly holding my hands in his. I was lost in his grey eyes. I nod slowly.

He grins. "Great…now can I kiss you?" he said a small flush coloring his pale brown skin. I nod and lean up to his face as he leans down and brushes his lips against mine slowly. His lips are soft and billowy just as I expected, I feel a tingle in my spine as we kiss.

I slowly pry my lips from his I whimper softly and smile a blush rising in my cheeks.

"LIZ!" I heard My Dad Yell. I turned around he was livid.

Shit…..

**sorry again homework school caught up with mee forgive me and please review**


	35. I HavE ThaT?

**okay not what was expected but i needed this so i can introduce Chase's love intreset kinda sad sorry but this will hurry the story along its going where i want it love peace and Reviews for all PEEPS**

**sorry for any grammer errors no beta**

I have that?

(Alice)

"Fudge!" He groaned as he climbed into the car after throwing his bag in the back of the car. "What's wrong babe?" He was clutching his lower stomach. He moaned and sighed.

"My stomach and my junk, has been killing me." I looked at him puzzled. "You're Junk?" I asked. Chase rolled his eyes. "The family jewels mom." He said his face pained. I kissed his head and smiled.

"I'll call Uncle Edward and ask if he can fit you in today, do you think you pulled something while intramurals for baseball?"

"No it's been hurting on and off for awhile I thought it was the muscle thing too" He said groaning. I pull out of the road all the while waiting for Edward to answer the phone.

"Alice…What's up?" he asked his voice calm.

"Do you have time for a quick check up Chase is in some pain in the downstairs area?" He coughed and answered. "Sure I have a free time someone canceled, bring him in."

We made it there just in time Chase was walking slowly limping slightly the pain was lingering and he was upset and sat down with a sigh. I brought his head on my shoulder as his eyes filled with tears the pain was bad and getting worse.

"Edward came from behind the front desk and waved us in. Chase was instructed to lay down on the make shift examining table, Edward pushed up his shirt and slight pressed against his toned lower abdomen. "OW STOP!" Chase exclaimed and Edward's hands left immediately.

"Chase, sit up please?" he complied as I sat quietly worried.

"Have you been feeling nauseous lately?" He nodded. "In the morning I threw up but it passed." He said. Edward wrote this down and looked a little worried.

"I'm going to have to do a testicular examination if they hurt…Alice could you leave please." I nodded and kissed Chase's cheek.

I called Jasper to tell him where we were and what was up. He promised to meet us up there.

(Chase)

"Drop Trousers Chase," Uncle Edward said. "I had one of these for our physical's at baseball." I told him unbuttoning my jeans. He snapped on gloves and sighed. "By a doctor who hasn't practiced in ten years there is more to look for now.

"Have you had any sexual relations in the past 24 hours?" I blushed and looked down. "Chase this is serious, and I won't tell anyone doctor patient confidentiality."

"Well I kind of got a blow job last week but I don't think that counts." Edward raises a brow. "You do realize that is classified as sex."

I nodded as her cupped my Junk, talk about uncomfortable. "Did you use protection?" I shook my head.

"She was clean still a virgin." I said. "He nodded. "Have you noticed that lump on your left testicle before?" I shook my head. I was nervous what did this mean am I sick!

"Don't worry is could be nothing but I need to take some blood and I want you to come back tomorrow, I'll tell your mom when you get dressed. I nodded.

"Okay Uncle Edward." He stopped and turned to my now fully dressed person. "I'm sorry sometimes I get into doctor mode and forget…Chase come here." He gave me a tight hug and smiled. "It'll be okay I'm never going to let anything happen to you and if it turns up to be something trust me I'll be the one to take care of you okay… you are my Nephew and I love you like my own child."

"I love you to."

(Next Day)

Allison was hanging out with me we were playing Xbox when it happened. That day at the office Uncle Edward prescribed me some pain meds for the cramping and tightness. I heard the wail from down stairs and I knew what it was.

Ali stood quickly. "Mom!" she ran down the steps and into living room. I sat in my seat stunned. I had Cancer.

Cancer, cancer, cancer I chanted this in my head before Dad came up and told me the news in person.

"Chase, we have to get you to the Children's Hospital they want to start treatment as soon as possible." He said softly.

I nodded and got up numbly and grabbed the bag I had thought I would be able to unpack from the closet, and clomped down the steps.

My mom grabbed my hand and kissed my cheek her eyes were clear but puffy obviously trying to cover up the fact that she was crying. Allison was calm she kissed my cheek and told me she'd be there later , Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie and Aunt Bella were going to pick her up along with the rest of the family to come see me later.

I nodded. "I love you Ali." I said like I have every day.

"I love you Chase."

We made it to the hospital where they told me to shower and put on the hospital gown while they talked to my parents about treatment.

I was in a double with another cancer patient she was on her bed reading bright red hair cut short in a bob; her body thin, her skin pale.

"Hey." I said greeting her. "Hi, what are you?" I looked at her confused. "Cancer, Sickle Cell what?" she asked her face kind of annoyed.

"Oh I Have Junk cancer." I said calmly. She chuckled. "I have leukemia, I started chemo last week my hair has already started to fall out." She said motioning to her cut. "You have beautiful hair."

I told her. "I'm Maddy, Madeline Ott." "Chase Cullen, nice to meet you," I said.

"And you as well."

The Meds were starting to wear off and the pain in my stomach was coming back. I groaned and lay back in the bed.

"Are you okay?"She asked. "My pain meds are wearing off." I said softly waiting for it to pass. Uncle ED walked in and greeted Maddy. "What up Uncle Edward?" I asked curious about what I will be dealing with.

"We are going to start with the Chemo the lump isn't that large and the chemo should kill the cells and if that doesn't work we might have to do a Testicular Mastectomy but your young so I doubt that."

"When do I start the Chemotherapy?" I asked eager to get this over with.

"Well we are going to do a small procedure now and insert a PICC or a peripherally inserted central catheter so we don't have to stick needles in you all the time."

I nodded. "When do we do that?" I asked quickly. We scheduled that to be done today and tomorrow we will start the Chemo then you can go home." I nodded.

"We are going to allow family to come in now." He said and I prepared myself for the onslaught of emotions.

Chemo starts today not really excited they inserted the catheter in my chest and it was a little sore.

Mom was calm for now no crying pretty much, hasn't cried in the past twenty minutes so I guess she's good. Uncle Edward was my Oncologist now and all the fees were waved due to him being family.

The Nurse came in with a few aluminum covered bags with Caution sign on it. She attached the bag to mi PICC line and encouraged me to sleep knowing that the side effects will probably have me extremely tired.

Mom grabbed my hand and dad ran his hand through my hair. I was starting to doze and mom smiled. "After I can go home right mom?" I asked yawning.

"Yeah Baby you'll come home." "We'll be here when you wake up." Dad said. "You Better." I said falling asleep as poison entered my blood stream determined to remove the disease that has taken so many lives.

"You can wake him up." I heard someone say.

"We can take him home now." My dad said happily. "Yes, here are some pain meds and keep him hydrated Kay." The same voice stated.

"Chase…" I groaned my mouth was dry a strong metallic taste burning my throat.

"Want some water?" I opened my eyes and saw my mom holding a straw to my mouth. I took a long draw from the straw.

"Home now," She smiled and nodded.

I dressed slowly my body heavy with exhaustion. I was so tired. Dad grabbed my overnight bag and we made it to the car. I hoped in the back and lay down to sleep.

The movement of the car began to make me nauseous. I gagged and told mom to pull over. She did so immediately and I stumbled on the side of the road and vomited. It scratched my throat on the way out. The metallic taste harsher and more pronounce. I coughed and Dad rubbed my back as I bent over on my knees.

He handed me a small bottle of Listerine and I swished the taste out of my mouth. I was dizzy so dizzy and still extremely nauseous.

When we did make it home Dad helped me up the stairs and helped me into the shower and get ready for bed. I was suffering with serious chills and the soreness in my body was intense. Dad had me take my meds and kissed my forehead.

"You'll get Better okay Son." I nodded and snuggled under my comforter

**Belongs to StepH! REVIEW**


	36. Dealing

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HANUKKA, HAPPY KWANZA and if you don't celebrate any of those happy Thursday, December, 24, 2009!!!**

**REView Review Review**

Dealing

**(Jasper)**

It snowed last night and Hayden was determined to go outside but Alice was inconsolable, and was locked up in our room. Allison was determined to go on like everything was fine as she went to school. Jared I had forced to go to school though he was worried about his big brother. I decided that Chase could miss today since his ordeal he was sleeping. Hayd was whining as she sat in front of the TV eating Coco-puffs and watching Chowder.

"Why can't I go outside daddy?" she asked for the eighteenth time as I went over some of the bills for the house and restaurant, as well as Medical bills. "Hayden you have got to stop whining I said later when it warms up okay, Daddy is very stressed and I know you do not want to have to go sit in time out okay." I groaned.

"Dad I'll take her out." Chase's voice interrupted. I turned greeting his pale and chapped face.

"Chase!" Hayden squealed running up to hug him fiercely. He grunted his body was still sore from the onslaught the Chemotherapy was giving. "Hayd be careful." I said calmly. Chase shot me a glare. I know he was feeling the pain but he didn't want to be emasculated but I had an obligation that he heals properly.

"Can he take me out Daddy?" I looked at Chase he was looking better but I didn't want to test it.

As long as you are dressed for the weather all the gear, Chase, and you will be on the porch sitting down do not over exert yourself please for me I've been through this already with a loved one okay I know what this disease can do and I refuse to lose my son to it okay." I told him with a reverence.

"I promise dad." I nod and wave them to continue. "Your meds are by your breakfast on the table, I know your nauseas but eat and take the Meds there will be a nausea suppressant in the cocktail of meds." He nodded and walked over to his plate he slowly ate and drank a cup of milk with his light breakfast of toast and scrambled eggs.

Hayden brought down her clothes. I slipped her feet into a flannel jumpsuit and zipped her up. "Did you go Pee?" I asked before we continued with her snow suit. She nodded happily. "Good I buttoned her up in her snow suit lastly I pulled on her snow boots and pulled on earmuffs and mittens, covering her neck with a scarf. I looked up and noticed that Chase wasn't in the room. I heard a distant retch from the powder room. I told Hayd to sit and wait for me. I knocked on the door.

"Chase I'll take her out okay." I told him. For the first time since he found out that he had cancer I heard him crying.

"Hey Bud let me in." I said softly He opened the door his eyes were red and he looked small he looked like the little boy I met in my restaurant that first day again. I engulfed him into a hug and wrapped him in my arms as he broke down. He buried his head in the crook of my shoulder again like the day we had our bonding time after Alice took Ali shopping.

"I want to be able to be me again Dad, I feel so useless, and I'm going to a burden to this whole family…I can't be the big brother to Jared that I want to be our Ali's protector, I can't even go outside and play with Hayd." He sobbed out.

I rubbed his back. "Chase you are not useless, and when you get better you'll be able to do all those things." "What if I don't get better…" he whispered softly. I grabbed him tighter. "I'm not going to lose you!" I said fiercely. "You are going to get better, you're going to be all those things you're going to grow old go to college, get married and give me and Alice Grandkids." I said softly.

"Your Father's right and I want lots and lots of Grandkids." Alice's voice startles me. She joins the group hug.

*~*~

The cold mush hit my face with no warning. I turned and looked at my wife caught in the act. I grabbed her and through her into the snow, Hayd was building a snowman with Chase, Chase was sitting in a lawn chair helping her.

Jared came out of nowhere and there was an onslaught of a snow ball fight while Ali and Jamie her boyfriend who had become a part of the family joined in on the fun Chase managing to throw a couple out way as well. I took a step back with Alice and watched out family as they played.

"This is how it's supposed to be…but there would always be something to deal with Chase being sick.

**(Emmett)**

I was trying to prepare some type of meal for the kids, I had left school early because I had an appointment with the doctor so I took the opportunity to make lunch for my Kids, The Trips would be home first but Ella and Emmalie had Cheer practice but Ethan would be home. The front door slammed.

He walked in and was shocked to see me. "Hey Bud." I said happily. He looked up at me and smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "Hi Daddy." He said softly. Ethan was so silent, withdrawn and everything the speech therapist said we should encourage his speech since he had the ability to hear with the implant and hearing aids. I knew something was wrong. He was comfortable with sign when he was at home so I decided that I would talk to him. "What's wrong?" I signed slowly. His bottom lip trembled and his bag dropped to the ground he looked down and I saw the tears fall from his eyes.

I have come to realize as a father with a child with special needs, not that he was slow mentally but he had a disability that words sometimes what they wanted they needed to be held and feel safe and I was going to do that with Ethan I wasn't going to talk at him cause he didn't need that he needed someone to listen.

I grabbed him up and held him as he cried. Usually during those I pass, him off to Rosalie because I wasn't really one for emotional outbursts, but I had to deal with this he needed his Dad as much as he needed his Mom. He softly sobbed and then came to. I sat him on the counter and wiped his face. Damn he looks a lot like me blue eyes, dark hair and those dimples deep as wells.

"What's up Ethan, tell Daddy." I signed

"I don't like school, they put me in special classes and the other students call me stupid but I'm not, I want to go into regular classes." He said fiercely his hands wild and fast signing impeccably.

"Ethan they put you in special classes because they think you'll need more attention because of you being disabled by being deaf." I explained. He glared.

"I'm not disabled!" he screeched. Ethan never yells he didn't have temper tantrums like his sisters so this is different. "Ethan." I said. "NO I'm SMART! I like to read and I like Math you know what they teach us in those special classes?" I shook my head.

"They teach us to stuff around the house like clean and recycle and I can do more than that." He said slowly being careful not to slip up on words. "They teach us our ABC's I Know those but the keep drilling it into my head like I'm three! Daddy I'm eight and I belong in a regular fourth grade class learning how to multiply like Ella and Emmalie and I'm so sick of being picked on I can do it and I can do it better than the regular kids can Daddy." He said finishing his rant speaking clearly.

"I know you can." I said. "I'm going to talk to your Mommy and we are going to sort you out into a regular class with your sisters." He looked up and smiled so wide I thought he'd break his jaw.

"Are you serious?" he asked brightly. "Yes, and Ethan you should smile more often your handsome like your dad you know." I said smiling. He blushed. "Thanks Mommy says so too." "Your mom is a smart Lady, you remind me of her just as intelligent and feisty too you know what you want and you'll get it." I said sitting him on the stool by the counter handing him a grill cheese sandwich and tomato soup.

"Thanks daddy I love you." He said delving into the sandwich, he is so much like me it's sad. "I love you to Bud I love you."

**Review**


	37. Pressure

**Pressure**

**QUICK REVIEW and READ I UPDATED QUICKLY RIGHT!**

**(Alana)**

It's been exactly six months since I was kissed for the first time, and I don't think it will ever get old.

Liam's hands were tangled in my hair and his body pressed closely to mine. It was times like these I was afraid we'd go all the way but Liam doesn't pressure me and he usually stops before it gets to out of hand. He flips me over and forces me to straddle him. I pull away from his lips and groan.

"Jeez Liam I weigh like a ton you have got to stop doing that." I said smoothing out my hair and sitting cross legged on my bed. I run a hand through my hair and pull it up into a sloppy bun. "Alana you weigh like 2 pounds soaking wet and I like you on top."

He said flushing slightly remembering the impression those words could leave. I rolled my eyes. "I weigh 135 pounds exactly and I weigh more than most of my friends and probably my own mother if I knew her weight."

"Your perfect, I like you no scratch that I love your body, your beautiful eyes, amazing hair and perfect kissable lips." He said his voice low and husky. I chuckled and leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Mhhm maybe I should say more." He scoffed. "You're long lean legs, perfect butt, flat stomach and you're boo…" "You don't want to finish than Mister Colby." My Mom's voice rang through my door. I blushed and looked at her. Her bright hazel eyes stared at our ruffled appearance skeptical.

"H...hey Mrs. Cullen," Liam said smoothing out his brown hair and wiping lip-gloss off his swollen lips.

"It's Rosalie Liam either that or Mom okay I feel like my mother in law if you call me Mrs. Cullen." She said coming over with some snack.

"Liam and I were supposed to be getting some studying done for midterms but making out with one another became more interesting than the Monroe Doctrine and y=mx+b the slope intercept form.

"I brought you some cookies and milk, I'm dropping of Ben over at Alice's to hang out with Chase, Ella an Emmalie are hanging out with some friend after Dance , and Emmett and I are going to help Bella with the new nursery the baby is due any minute now." I nodded. "Liam goes home by 9:30 no later." "Yes Ma'am." I said.

"No funny business, if funny business condom." She said waltzing out having me completely flustered

"God…" I groaned pushing our books and note cards onto the computer desk and laying on the bed snuggling into Liam's Chest.

"No pressure, Alana, I'm not in this relationship just for sex you know." He said his green eye sparkling. He grabbed my hair tie and pulled it out letting my dark hair fall around my shoulders falling below my waist.

"I love your hair."

He murmured slowly cupping my cheek. His breath washing over my face, I lean in to peck his lips softly. It slowly became intense and passionate.

"mmmm." I said pulling away from his delectable mouth.

"Stop doing that Liam, you know what your eyes do to me, asshole." I said pushing his shoulder. He chuckled and brought me down on his chest as we lay in my bed.

I traced a pattern on his shirt clad chest.

"Do you want to though?" I asked him curious. His breath hitched.

"Make love to you?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes."

He tilted my eyes to meet his. "Alana I do…so much it's slowly killing me on the inside but I really don't want to push it on you, I want our first time to be special if you ever you know…want to."

I smiled, he was perfect.

"Do you though?" he asked shakily. I chuckled and kissed his neck. "Of course but I know for a fact that I'm ready but I want this to be special and I kind of want to wait till my birthday till I'm 16." I said sure of myself.

"I would wait for you forever if I could live that long." I kissed him. "Hey Alana do you ha..." Ben interrupted, by barging into my room. "WHAT THE H…" "Ben I thought you were with Chase?" I said standing up.

"I'm sure you did sitting her screwing your boyfriend." He said looking pretty livid. "Ben we were kissing it's not like I was…" "LALALA I don't wanna hear that!"He shouted.

"Shush Ben grow up, we were studying." "Studying what each other's Anatomy!" he yells. I roll my eyes.

"Exactly and Liam has a, thick and big….." "What was that young lady?!" Dad said coming behind Ben. My eyes widened. "Nothing Daddy." I said giving him the sweetest smile making sure my dimples were on full display.

"Liam what are you doing on my daughters bed!" Dad asked trying to stay calm. Liam scrambled up and ran a hand through his thick brown hair. "No reason Coach Cullen we were studying." He said stuttering which I thought was uber cute.

"Dad how's Chase why aren't you guys there now…is he okay?" I asked quickly changing the subject for my benefit as well as my concern for Chase.

Dad's eyes soften. "Chase, is okay he was just having a bad day today you know." He said softly. I nod.

Ben smirked. "So Liam has a B…" I smacked a hand over his mouth and glared at him. "Don't go any farther or I'll talk about Kara." He went pink. "You wouldn't…" he said his voice muffled slightly because of my hand.

"I would and mom would flip!" I said softly. Dad smirked knowing of the incident between Benjamin's ex girlfriend.

**(Benjamin)**

The incident… not that….

_We lay back on the bed panting and sweating from our strenuous activities. I looked up at the dark green ceiling. I can't believe I just had…sex._

_And it was not what I was expecting. Kara, my girlfriend, it wasn't her first time but it was mine…I hope I lived up to her expectations. I felt the bed move and jostle. God she was hot, her long blond hair and chocolate brown eyes, her perfect lust inducing body._

_She was a model, Dad was proud._

_She stood and slipped on some underwear, taking time to snap the front of her bra. I say up as she pulled on her tight skinny leg jeans. "Your leaving?" I asked feeling hurt._

"_Yeah, I mean I had a good time and all, and you're a great fuck but I gotta go." She said buttoning her Peasant blouse._

"_That's it seriously, I'm a great fuck and then out the door!" I asked livid. She rolled her eyes. "Don't be over dramatic Ben, it unattractive." I flushed pink, I know I was inexperienced but I knew that after making love you don't up and leave like it was a one night stand._

"_How cute, you're blushing, look Ben just because it was your first doesn't mean I have to waste my time cuddling with you so you can have you little romantic moment." "I..." _

"_So if you're going to continue to act like a pussy…I'm going to leave…seriously Benjamin I thought you were a man…you sure are on in the sac I wish you were like that in personality to." She said softly grabbing her purse and leaving the room._

"_I can't believe just wasted my virginity on someone like that."_

_*~*~_

_A week later…_

_I thought when you broke up with someone they brought everything with them. But Kara left me with a very unwanted gift._

"_I have to pee." I said to Jake as we bench pressed for the upcoming baseball season._

"_Then Go." He said finishing his bicep curl. "I can't…" I said softly. He raised his eyebrows._

"_It hurts to." I said. Biting my lip finished my last over lat pull. "Seriously, who'd you…you know." He asked powdering his gloved hand with chalk as I spotted him for bench presses._

"_Kara Van Burden, my ex." I said. "Once to not like all the time," _

"_You should get that checked out." He said. "Have you?" he shook his head. "I'm still virginal the way my mom lives." "She knows?" he chuckled. _

"_Yeah I tell her everything, don't you…" he asked. I shook my head. "No!" I said loudly catching my Dad's attention. Jake pushed up for his last rep. He laughed and sat up massaging his arms. _

"_You better tell someone other than me Ben because I don't think this is something that's just going to go away." I nodded in agreement. I gave him a hug as I left him to continue his work out. _

_I dropped into Dad's office. I knocked he shouted for me to enter._

_He looked up at me smiled. "What up Ben!" he motioned for me to close the door and sit._

"_So what's up?" I hesitated and he saw this and smiled. "You can tell me anything bud, are you in trouble…girl trouble?" he asked._

"_Okay so last week, I kind of had like sex."I said to him, I felt my face heat up as he smirked. "Okay, I wish you would have waited but I guess it's too late now...It was with Kara right." I nodded. He chuckled. "So you felt the need to bear you're soul after spreading your wild oats son."_

"_No you see after, we had sex I broke up with her." His eyes went wide. "Benjamin your mother and I didn't raise you to be one of those guys!" he shouted. "No, no, no, no Dad see what had happened was…." I recollected the whole incident and told him slowly._

"_So what your saying is that when you had sex with this girl it meant something to you and she pretty much blew it off like it was nothing, so you pretty much made love to this girl but she was only fucking you over, no pun intended." I nodded._

"_There's more right?" I nodded_

"_I think she gave me something." I said softly. "You didn't use protection?" he asked softly. I shook my head. "Jesus Benjamin!" he got up and got his coat. "Come on." He said. He pushed me into the car and continued to lecture me about using protection and pregnancy and this and that…"_

_We got to the doctor's office and I had to explain what happened to Uncle Edward and he gave me a prescription for Urinary Tract infection._

_On the way home Dad was quiet._

"_You aren't going to tell mom are you?" I asked him. He looked at me like I was crazy. "Are you serious, why wouldn't I tell her?" "Because…..just don't please I don't want mom to know that I had my junk in a naughty place and she'd kill Kara and I kind of like my mom out of jail." He nodded. "I won't tell her but you will and soon." I nodded_

That was a week ago and how Lana found out was beyond me I think dad was blabbing. I glared at her and went to my room. Talk about a Day in this twisted world they call the Cullen family.

**Merry Christmass happy holidays! Review this is your present!**


	38. Reflections

**I know, I'm an Ass its just i've been having a really hard time focusing on writing a whole heap of writing being in my junior year of highschool SAT's and in pennsylvani the PSSA's the bane of my exitance! anyway enjoy i should be able to update in the next week i hope I'm gonna write 5-10 chaps till the end don't worry.....**

Reflections

**(Alice)**

Chase picked at his food as I started to clean the table. It was hard for him to keep down much food but he had to eat. His hair was starting to thin, my baby was actually starting to look sick. I sat across from him after washing up the rest of the dishes. "Babe you gotta eat up." I said softly.

He looked up at with his beautiful eyes; they were still a bright vibrant hazel, full of humor. He shrugged. "I can't, it'll taste bad when it comes up." He said. I brushed my hand over his sunken cheek. "Can you try for me, please Edward is worried about your weight you dropped 25 pounds already."

"If I throw up…" he murmurs poking a green bean with his fork and proceeded to put it in his mouth. He chewed slowly and then went for a spoon full of rice following up with a bite of the parmesan chicken. After that he stuffed his face. He finished half of food and drank a cup of his water and I gave his nighttime meds and shooed him off to take a shower and head to bed he had his school and then his last session of Chemo, for this round I hope it's the last.

He slunk up the steps and I walked past the bathroom. I waited at the door and I heard no retching. I sighed I hope it stays down. I enter the room with Jasper.

He just came out of the shower his boxers on his hair still wet. God after all this time he's hot as ever. I snuck up behind him and circled my arms around his waist. I manage to cause him to stumble with the force of my hug. "Oh lover, you have to leave my wife is down stairs." I scowl at his muscular back. I bite his shoulder. "Oh I love it when you mark me, Alice won't like it though." He chuckled. "Jasper!" I groan sick of his teasing. He turns around and holds me close to my chest. "Oh Darling you know you and our kids have my heart." "Oh Goodness Jasper we have four kids." I sigh as if this was a sudden realization.

"Mhhm our first son Chase, our brave boy, full of love and humor, our first daughter Allison our mini Alice, a diva in her own right, yet compassionate and loving, Jared our little surprise such a calm loving boy, and last but not least our last princess Hayden, a ball of energy I blame you." He said chuckling.

"Whatever Jasper you love me." I said pulling off my blouse. I unbuttoned my pants and slipped into one of Jasper office button ups. I button the middle and slip into bed, my doting husband followed soon after. Usually something like this led to other nightly activities but we have been busy this past week with me at work and Jasper at the Restaurant as well as the Kids many activities keeping Ali and her boyfriend Jamie in check they were getting a little frisky actually.

I snuggled into my human pillow and Jasper's arms circled around my waist. I started to fall asleep immediately.

*~*~*

"Mom," I hear a soft voice. I open my eyes I see the blurry image of my middle child Jared, his blond hair in disarray, probably from sleep. "Hmm what's up." I moaned.

"Chase doesn't sound too well." He said. I was fully awake now. "Okay Thank you Babes go back to sleep I'll take care of him." His forehead creased in worry. I stood up and briskly walked to Chase's room. He was sleeping but his body was tense he was calling out in his sleep his face tense and full of pain.

"Chase…Chase…Chase." I shake him softly "Mom." He groans. "What's wrong, tell m…." He sat up and stumbled in to the bathroom.

I follow him and rub his back as he violently gets sick. He takes in a large breath and wince's, He stands up slowly, Holding himself up by the sink and opens his medicine cabinet. He pulls down some pain medication. He swallows two pills and continues to brush his teeth. I watch in a trance as he goes through this whole thing.

"Chase. Are you okay?" He nodded. "I'm tired and the pain was coming back, all over, my muscles are so sore."

I help into bed and kiss his forehead. "Mom?" he asks softly he calls to me as I am just as I was about to leave the room. "Hmm baby?" I asked smiling.

"Can you stay till I fall asleep?" he asks softly. I nod and sit on the large bed. He rests his had softly on my stomach as I softly run my fingers through his thinning hair.

"Tell me about my biological father." He said sleepily. I smile and sigh, beginning with his description. "Well his name was James Hale, and he was the first man I ever loved." Chase nods his sickly head. I stroke his face and kiss his cheek. "You look just like him, as you grow older it seems as if I'm just getting my James back." He smiled weakly.

"He was blond but you ended up with the mixture of the brown and blond, ending up with this beautiful sandy brown…You have his lips, and you know how to use them against me." I chuckled. "You'd pout when you didn't get your way." His breathing slows starting to doze.

"Are you sleeping baby?" He shook his head. "Keep talking." He mumbles sleep coating his usually deep voice.

"He was a police officer and he was so happy to have had a son, he talked about teaching you all the things a father would want to teach his son."

"I know that you don't remember him Chase but he loved you, so much…so…so much." I said tears catching in my voice. "I love your Dad, Jasper, but I wish you could have met James known his love, because I've never seen a man, other than Jasper ever take so much of an interest in a baby like your Father did."

"I wish I could've met him too." He said yawning.

I hummed him a soft tune and lulled my baby to sleep. "Oh God, he's not a baby any more…"

**(Jasper)**

I looked in my rearview and saw Chase starting to doze, we just came from the doctor, Chase's Cancer had gone into remission and was no longer in need of anymore Chemotherapy, much to our relief, however we had to monitor his health and signs had to be checked out and he had to continue on his meds to remove any risk of a relapse.

Chase was let us, say, he was, relieved completely, he was knocked out.

I pulled into their drive way and roused him from his slumber, he smiled and I helped him out of the car, though he was physically healed from cancer he was still weak from the Chemotherapy and meds.

We made it inside just to hear the argument; Chase shuffled up the steps and slammed his door just in time for the argument to heat up. I shook my head Chase hated confrontation, and tended to walk away, god I wish I could walk away.

"I do every freaking thing in this house Allison the least you can do is watch your sister for a few hours!" Alice scolded.

"Whatever mother all you do is sit on your ass and watch things go by , you spend hours crying over Chase instead of helping him with his sickness, you sit there and act like you're the FUCKING sick one!" Ali retaliated. I rolled my eyes knowing I had to go add my input before it got too bad.

"Don't you speak that way to me young lady and Keep your voice down Hayden is on her nap!" She groaned. "I'm leaving…." Ali sighed.

"WE aren't done where the hell you think you are going Allison Cullen!" "I'm done! Sick and tired of hearing you run your mouth, I'm going over to Jaime's."

"NO Allison you will not continue to sit there and disrespect me like that you are staying here watch your sister while I go run some errands so you can live a comfortable life, do you hear me."

"Why can't Jared stay?" she whined. "He isn't here, he's at soccer practice which I have to go pick him up from in fifteen minutes, now you are going to stay or so help me Allison Rae Cullen I will ground you." She scolded her voice deepening to that was threatening.

Ali scoffed. "What are you going to do if I leave?" I walked up to the kitchen opening and watched as Ali rolled her eyes.

They didn't notice me their yet. "You will do as I say Allison I am your mother and you will respect me!" Alice said practically growling at our headstrong by.

Allison's eyes narrowed. "YOU ARE NOT MY REAL MOTHER!"

Alice looked taken aback he hand flew to her mouth and Allison turned to storm out of the room when she saw me, she scowled and tried to push past me.

I grabbed her arm. "Go to my study and wait for me, if you leave you'll never known the luxury of a cell phone, computer, hell even a television again, oh and you can forget about Jamie." I said calmly. She glared and snatched her arm out hand and stomped to the study. Alice had perched on a stool and salty tears trickled down her cheeks, her mouth covered by her slender hand.

"Alice…" I approached softly. She let a delicate sob out. "Baby…"

She shook her head. "You know she didn't mean that…." She nods. She wiped her tears and grabbed her purse. She sniffled and smiled halfheartedly. "I have to go pick up Jared, I'll be back in an hour." She said softly her voice soft devoid of her usual perkiness. I grabbed her in a soft hug and kissed her head. "I love you, I'll talk to her okay don't worry about it." She nods.

"I have good news…" she looked up her eyes glazed over with unshed tears. I kiss her soft lips. "Chase has gone into remission no more Chemo." She gave me a real smile and squealed.

"Seriously," I nod.

"Oh I gotta go we'll celebrate when I come back home!" she shuffled out the door quickly smiling."

*~*~*~*

I entered the study Allison was sitting comfortably on my couch.

"Get up." I said softly. She rolled her eyes and stayed seated. "Allison I'm Not Fucking playing with you get up!" I said angrily. I hated to yell at our kids but I swear to god I wished I stayed with Carlisle punishment plan, spankings sound good to me right now.

She stood. "What are you going to do stick up for your wife." She spat. Allison is a real lovely girl but she can be really spiteful when she feels like it. She isn't usually rude, so this behavior was rare.

"What would provoke you to say something like that to you mom, Ali, she loves you and she is really fragile right now with everything with Chase you really don't need to put her through stress because of your selfishness."

"She isn't my mother." She growled. "You're right she isn't your biological mother, but she is your mom, and I know one thing for sure you bio-mom would have kicked you ass up and down this house if you said anything remotely disrespectful to her, Alice loves you, not everyone has a mother that buys them 300 dollar jeans without a thought." I told her softly

"You have it so well Allison but you are so ungrateful, Jamie is economically unstable right now but he is so grateful for everything he has why can't you be, someone who has everything.

I hate to punish you Ali and that's my problem, I know for sure Maria would have been up your ass since you could talk, your biological mother loved you more than you could fathom, she did, but if she heard you speak such hateful and mean things to Alice she would be so disappointed." Allison's eyes were glossy and filled with angry and sad tears.

"No your grounded, handover the phone." I said holding out my hand. She pulls it from her pocket and places it in my hand. "No internet, no Jamie outside of school, when you mom comes back go apologize."

She nods silently. She walks out slowly.

A Cry pierces the silence. "DADDY!" Hayden weeps. I sigh rushing to her aid. I walked up to the room; she reached up to me in her bed. I grab her and allow her head to snuggle into my neck.

"Hush baby, I'm here." "I love you daddy." She mumbled wiping her snotty nose in my shirt. I roll my eyes noting the irony, the pains of being a father. "I love you too."

**Review! please it will hopefully make me write faster!!!!!!!**


	39. HELL NO!

**Apologies once more it's just school and track and guh life in general i think this is kinda short...Emmett and Rosalie next then the last three chapters excited i am i'll be skipping ahead a few year we'll see the future of the kids, the adults and the grand parents!!! Review love and hugs**

Hell no!

**(Edward)**

I walked through our garage and opened the door, happy that I was able to get off early today. I pulled my coat off my back and hung it up in the mud room along with my shoes and brief case. I yawned. Bella wasn't home yet she was at her publisher helping the sales of her newest book.

No one was home so I could finally catch up on some much needed rest. I was walking up the steps when I first heard the noises, soft petting sighs and a small grunt.

Oh no… Please

The noises became louder and more pronounced as I made it up the stairs. "OH JAY!" I heard my daughter screech. Hell No! I make it to her door and kick it open. Liz's eyes widen as she clutches a crumpled shirt to her chest Jamal stands abruptly, his torso bare pulling up his light washed jeans.

"What the hell is going on here?" I ask. "I ...uh…we…skipped school." Jamal stutters. I glare into his gray eyes. "Dad…we just…I'm old enough to make my own decisions!" she finds her voice.

"Oh is that right, both of you get dressed meet me downstairs, I'm going to shower cause if you hadn't noticed, I just got home from work after two consecutive doubles."

I left them to their own devices and went for a long shower. The hot water relaxed my muscles, but didn't release my stress. I sighed and quickly dressed in a pair of flannel sleep pants and a t-shirt. I began to walk down the length hallway from our master suit. I took a peek into the nursery, our last baby was due in a week or two, Bella said that after this one she just wants to relax, we we're having a girl, our last girl. I smiled.

I closed the door and made my way into the living room. Jamal and Elizabeth were sitting as far as possible away from each other.

"Dad…"

"Dr. Cullen…"

The spoke simultaneously and look at one another both flushed.

"You don't speak…I'm going to call your mother and father Jamal and Bella will be in attendance when we speak with one another, now it's my turn to speak."

"Obviously I want to know why you skipped school."

"We had an AP Bio test that we wanted, more time to study." Liz explained

"Obviously none of your time was spent studying." I grunted.

"We didn't have sex!" Elizabeth growled. She stood her face red with anger. "And even if we did it would be none of your business!"

"Sit Down!" I yell. God I hate yelling at her, I can see the tears now, threatening to over flow her lids. She sat and huffed. Jamal had his face in his hands.

"Look you both are only 16 years old; you have years ahead of you to engage in "activities" okay…"

"I think we are just old enough to make our own decisions." Liz muttered interrupting. She was really starting to grind my gears this one. "Well if you want to make grown up decisions Elizabeth then you better be ready deal with grown up consequences." I rebutted.

"We are fucking stupid, we use protection." She huffed rolling her eyes. "Liz…" Jamal groaned.

"Watch your mouth." I hiss. "Not only can you get pregnant, or get and STD Liz, there are emotional connections that can be made during intimacy, sex is a loaded act you can't take it so lightly."

"Look I can't stop you from doing anything but I can at least protect you, I wish you would abstain but I'll get you an appointment to put you on birth control."I said.

Jamal groaned. "Christ Dr. Cullen, don't do that neither of us is ready to go that far… I just… I just…I just went down on her and that's the most we've done I swear but we always stop before it gets to far…I want to wait, and she does too." He said standing.

"I don't want this to get in-between your family, Liz and I don't want it to get in-between us, I love you Lizzie, you know I do, but your Dad does to so don't yell at him, we were the wrong ones here." He said looking at my daughter. Her scowl softened.

He looked back at me and sighed. "Sorry Dr. Cullen, but I was wondering if I could go home now, you look dead on your feet." He said chuckling. I nod smiling. "Go ahead, I talked to your parents so expect confrontation." I said softly. He nods solemnly. He kisses liz softly on the mouth and forehead before leaving.

"No Phone, Laptop, I Touch, no outside activities, no Jamal without supervision, 2 months…." I said nodding and then climbing up the steps, crawling into my bed.

My head hits the pillow and I'm out.

**(Bella)**

"Bye baby." I gave him a hardy kiss. He smiled his green eyes bright. He's changed so much in the past ten years, his laugh lines were deep and I detected a small amount of gray coming up.

"Come home early." I said. "I will." I waddled into the living room. I was on bed rest it was two weeks after my due date I was exhausted and couldn't wait not to be pregnant anymore. Edward was doing and afternoon shift, he wanted as much time off as possible for paternity leave so he was catching extra hour at the hospital.

Elizabeth was helping Esme with some interior decorating she was going to stay over the night and Jackson was off in the music room practicing his piano. Jacob however was late, it was almost seven and football off season lifting was over an hour ago, I called Billy to see if he was at the Rez, Billy answered that he hadn't come by.

All I know is if he doesn't call in a few minutes, I'm going to have to rip him a new asshole. I heated some of the beef stew I made for dinner to warm me up some; I was cold after eating a small cup I curled up on the couch with my book and my cell phone clutched to my chest.

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep, I would have probably still been asleep if my water hadn't broken at the same time the front door slammed shut. Jake waltzed in without so, much as a glance. I looked at my phone the light blinked 10:55pm.

"Get back here Jacob Charles." I groaned. He turned back around the corner. He sighed. "Look I'm tired and I wanna go take a shower and go to bed, so why don't you ignore this like you've been ignoring me for the past few months." He said rolling his brown eyes.

Arrogant, just like both of his fathers, "First off you have no right to speak to me like that, and what do you think you are doing coming in here after curfew, during a school night." I growled forgetting my current position.

"I was at the Reservation, with my people." He said standing up straight his arms crossed over his chest. Yes, he did tower over my by a whole two heads, but I was his mother, I changed his diaper, he needs to have some respect for me.

"Well you and you people have a time limit you are to be home at 7:00 on a school night and if you are late you call young man!" I tell him sternly.

"What do you care, you have your perfect all white family, you could care less about you're half breed Indian." He said. I clutched my chest and my stomach.

"Your perfect 2.5 kids white picket fence, doctor husband family." He said a timbre in his voice.

"Jake we love you, I love you, you are my little boy and your race has nothing to do with anything, I love you're Native American heritage it makes you so special." I said softly.

"It's just sometimes I feel that I don't fit in here, Jackson looks just like dad and so does Elizabeth and the new baby will look just like you and me I'll just be the Native in the background."

"You are just….as much as a component in this family as all of us."

"I know…are you okay?" He asks. As I bend over slightly the pain coming to the forefront of my mind.

"I'm kind of in labor." I said

"WHAT!"

* * *

Five hours later....

"Say hello to your big brother Ava." Edward coos to the soft bundle.

Jakes face brightened as he held her.

"See Jake she needs you, we need you." i said smiling at my family


	40. Over my Dead Body

Feel free to rejoioce that it didn't take me a year to update! review review reiview

Over my dead Body

**(Alana)**

I fell into the sheets and sighed content, there was a sheen coating of seat covering the both of us. As we tried to catch our breaths, Liam pulled me to him; I curled into the line of his toned body.

"I think we get better at this every time we do this." I murmured into his shoulder. He chuckled and kissed my lips; I deepened it and pinned him on his back.

He followed suit easily as I straddled his abdomen, his hand clasp at my hips and scooted me down to grind into his semi hardness. He moans softly into my mouth.

"Liam, we've got to stop, my Dad is, do home in two hours." I say half-heartedly as his lips trail down my neck attacking my sensitive collarbone. "OH right there…okay...Okay we've gotta be quick then." I surrender.

"Mhhm quick, sure," Liam murmurs as my lips trail down his chest before sinking down on him, I squeak at the slight discomfort, and then revel in the pleasure of having him inside of me.

His deep green eyes stare into mine, shining with love and lust. I swivel my hips slowly along with lifting myself up slowly on top of him, his eyes roll back in his head, his hand gripping into my hips, his jaw clenches revealing his, deliciously strong jaw.

I hear the moans coming from me and it always surprised me on how girly and feminine I sound during love making. His breathing becomes haggard and looks up at me with eyes filled with lust; his hands tighten and turn us over thrusting into me with abandon.

"God Yes," I moan.

*~*~*

"ALANA, LIAM!" A voice yells, I sit straight up and yelp…Liam moans turns over. "Come back to bed, we have another hour before they come home." He yawns.

I hit his back roughly. "Get dressed they're home early," I whisper-scream.

The door opens freely. "Alana we have…

* * *

**(Emmett)**

Finally, home is on the horizon of my day, Ella, Emmalie and Ethan are happily chirping about thins in the back of the Hummer, as Rosalie holds the Chinese Take out on her lap.

Her long blond hair sat atop her head in a ponytail her face soft and content her lips a pale pink, her hazel eyes. I focused back on the road and parked into our driveway. I hoped out and opened the door for my baby.

I kissed her softly, she smiled and made her way to the garage door and opened it. I helped my son out of the car along with Ella they shuffled up the driveway.

I grabbed a sleeping Emmalie and looked down at our mailbox, where I noticed a 1966 Camaro, Liam's car. I sighed and closed the door; I'm going to have to share my food now.

I laid Emmalie down on the leather couch and walked into the Kitchen, Rosalie set the table and Ella and Ethan were now eating some Lo Mien Noodles and General Tso Chicken. Rosalie was washing her hands when I wrapped my arms around her small wais kissing her neck. She chuckled.

"Hey baby." She sighed tilting her neck allowing me access. "When is Ben getting home again?" I asked nibbling on her ear lobe. She shuddered and moaned softly. "He said he'd be home by curfew him and Jake are going to a party." "Mhhm, okay." I answered.

"Okay you've got to stop love, call Alana and Liam down." She moaned prying me off of her.

I scream their names and jog up the steps. I open the door. "Alana we have…" the sight I see boils my blood with pure rage. Liam stood his shirt clutched in front of his genitals, my baby girl, wrapped in her comforter her hair disheveled and face flushed bright red, and the smell, the smell of sex lingered in the air.

She stood slowly. "Dad…calm down." She instructed her voice slightly hoarse.

OH God, she sounds just like a girl after great sex! Oh God that boy took my girls innocence!

"Calm Down! Calm DOWN! You T...two just h...had ….Intercourse in my house; you both are under aged…AND YOU!" I pointed to the slowly getting dressed boy, he pulled on his boxers and I stalked forward into the room he tried to back away his back hitting the south wall.

I grabbed his shoulder tightly and pinned him to the wall. I gritted my teeth and growled. "I ought to fucking kill you!" I whispered.

Liam's face drained of blood, causing his face to become pale. His eyes exposed fear and worry.

"Dad! Please don't hurt him!" Alana screamed grabbing my bicep. I had half the mind to fling her across the room and cut this boys head off and for defiling my daughter, shit down his throat!

"Alana back away, I know you didn't choose this…Did he rape you cause if he did he won't make it out of this room, it's okay sweetie go get your mom and I'll take care of him, and we'll have you checked out tomorrow." The boy shook his head frantically.

"Mr. Cullen I would never…" I squeezed his shoulder. "Shut up boy!"

I was in total denial there was no way that my baby, would have consensual sex with this boy, all the years I warned her, of one tracked mind, teenage boys, she would listen, I know my daughter.

"Daddy it was consensual, I wanted to have sex with him, I initiated!" she said quickly.

"WHAT!" I roared turning to her. "Calm down Dad first please! Let him go, you're hurting him!" she said softly. I pried my hand away from the boy.

"Let me call mom up." She screamed Rosalie's name from the door but my mind was filled with fury, I wanted to kill this boy only mere meters from me!

Rosalie walked in her face flashed with anger at our now barely dressed daughter and her boyfriend. Lana had managed to wrestle on a pair of cotton shorts and a camisole.

"What the hell is going on in here?" she asked.

"Dad kind of walked in on us." Lana squeaked. I growled and attacked the boy again pining against the wall arm reeled back to punch, when Rosalie caught my elbow.

"Baby, Emmett, relax come over here we have to talk this over civilly, I don't want a lawsuit on our hands now okay?" I took a deep breath and stalked over to her.

Rosalie began her hand running through her hair, a common motion of hers when she is stressed.

"How long have you two been engaging in sexual activities?" she asked pinching the bridge of her nose.

Lana wrung her fingers around and answered. "Well about four months, our first time was on my sixteenth birthday."

"Yes and it has all been consensual." Liam intercepted. I glared at him and step forward. "I ought to rip your face off…."

"Emmett…" Rosalie chided grabbing my hand.

"I assume you have been safe?" she questioned. "You better have been, like hell you two are bringing a baby into this house at sixteen!" I bellowed.

Alana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I'm not stupid, I asked Uncle Edward to prescribe me birth control and Liam has been using condoms." I seethed. "My damn brother…."

"Doctor-Patient Confidentiality," Rosalie answered. "If you care, I told him it was to regulate my periods, because they caused my severe cramps yadayada." She mumbled with a slight air of attitude.

"Excuse me, young lady but you are in no position to be giving us and sass." Rosalie scolded her mom stance exposed.

"I just don't see why we are getting so riled up, people have sex all the time, there usually isn't such fanfare!" she exclaimed.

"A FANFARE! YOU ARE SIXTEEN LANA, you shouldn't be having sex so young, there are physical and emotional ramifications!"I yelled. She glared back at me.

"YOU Think I Don't Know That! W When I and Liam make love I think that's…"

"MAKE LOVE! MAKE LOVE, you're too young to know what love is!" I said growling.

"Whatever Dad I don't care what you think anymore, I love Liam and he loves me and guess what to, Daddy? I love SEX, absolutely Love it and especially with Liam!" she said her fist balled under her bust.

Oh Lord, she is so much like me I want to kill myself, of course the apple never falls far from the tree, of course she loves sex, and you love sex….

"Look, this is what is going to happen, we are going to set and appointment with the gynecologist, to check you get you on a certified birth control, however you will be punished because you ruined your trust with us, you know you aren't supposed to be doing this." Rosalie said exasperated.

"I'm grounded?" Alana asked. "Yes, no phone, no laptop, no Liam without supervision, for two months, do you got it?"

Alana nods. "Do we a still get to have sex?" Liam asks. I glare and lunge for him "BOY!"

**(Rosalie)**

* * *

After the confrontation with Liam and Alana, Emmett and the kids had dinner, Alana was silent do to her boyfriend being punched in the gut. Emmett sat conversing with Ethan who was adapting well in regular classes, and his sisters.

I was cleaning up after dinner and noticed the time; it was past 10:30. Ben was do home any minute hopefully, curfew was at 11:00.

Emmett tucked the kids in bed and I kissed them goodnight, Emmett stalked past Alana in the hall with a huff.

Lana stared at his back longingly.

"Do you think he will forgive me?" she asked sadden. Her eyes filled with unshed tears.

I sighed and gathered her into my arms. He head rested soundly on my shoulder, her body shook with silent sobs. I maneuver us into her room I sit with her on the bed, her legs sat across my lap.

"Lana, he's just disappointed right now okay?" I told her combing my fingers through her long curly black hair, spitting image of Emmett's cool curls. She sniffed and nodded.

"It's just, I hate making him mad you know he is my best friend, the first friend I ever had and he's my Daddy and I just…" she trailed off into silent sobs.

"OH Alana, I know, I know, my dad and I are just like that, I was Grandpa Charlie's first little girl and I know how it feels to disappoint, you're father, I know you want him to yell and scream, I know that silence hurts the most." I said kissing her head.

She looked up at me her icy blues, bloodshot and filled with tears. "You forgive me right; I mean I know you're disappointed but you…" I kiss her forehead and smile.

"I love you baby, of course I forgive you, and yes I was mad, I'm still mad but I forgive you…just give your dad some time okay?" I say softly brushing her fly-away curls back.

"Okay."She sighed "Good get some sleep; you got lots to do tomorrow, part of your punishment." I said smiling.

She groaned but nodded. "I love you babe!" I said at her door. "Love you to mom."


	41. Just the begining

**I know it been like a year... Im a senior now YAY and i have been busy**

**Just the beginning (10 years later)**

**(Bella)**

I curl into the familiar line of my husband's muscular stomach and sigh as my cheek meets his chest. "Mhmm." He sighs kissing my forehead. "Time for breakfast." I sigh and sit up in bed, the sheet slips over my body. I chuck the satin sheets off of me as Edward sit up running his fingers through his now copper and gray hair. I chuckle.

It wasn't all grey just a small stripe atop his head. Only my husband would get the Mr. Sheffield look and pull it off better. I dress quickly after a shower in a blue summer dress and a pair of ballet flats. I pull my mahogany tresses in a bun atop of my head and hold the rebellious strands with a white head band. Edward follows the same route instead dressing in khaki shorts and a white polo. I kiss him and go to wake up the kids.

The ones still living at home at least.

The shower by Ava's bedroom signal she was awake but 17 year old Jackson like Jacob was a heavy sleeper. I knock steadily on his door. No answer. I sigh and grab Edward just before he skips down the stairs.

"Wake him up please." I sigh. Edward knocks as well and shouts. Still no answer. "Just go in I'll make brea-"

"Nononono young lady you know what happened last time I walked in there."

I chuckle.

_I had just come from the grocery store and entered the door when I heard it. "What the hell is going on here?" Edward bellowed from upstairs. I being me panicked and ran up to see my husband standing in front of Jackson's room. I rushed and turned to look in his direction. My son, the spitting image of his father stood up clutching boxers to his phallic area. But this wasn't the only unusual thing. There was a young man in his bed, a good looking, naked young man we had thought to only have been Jack's best friend Bryce. Jackson groaned and Bryce's face was completely red with embarrassment. "Uh Hi Mrs. Cullen, Mr. Cullen." Bryce squeaked out standing, holding the sheet to his naughty bits._

_Jackson looked up at us finally looking determined he opened his mouth then closed it. Then he said, "Mom, Dad I'm gay and Bryce is my boyfriend, not my best friend." Bryce flushed but smiled up at him. _

_Edward turned red and stormed out. I looked after him and then looked at Jackson's face, he looked distraught. "Look you to get dressed and come talk to me." I said softly kissing my sons cheek. _

_I looked outside and saw the Edward was indeed gone and I was left alone to deal with this situation. Jackson came down hand in hand with Bryce. I smiled and told them to sit._

_I sipped on my tea and looked at the two boys. Bryce patted Jackson's thigh softly as it jumped with nervous energy. "So, you two are together?" I asked. Jackson looked confused but answered. "Yes." I smiled. "Okay, but I want to know why you felt the need to hide your sexual preference from me and your father." I said._

"_I didn't want to keep it from you it's just… I was confused at first, and then I was embarrassed I wasn't normal I was a…an abomination…I mean it's in the bible and I felt dirty but I couldn't help it was attracted to guys, girls have never appealed to me the way they should." He said running his hands through his hair, just like his father. I held back tears and stood grabbing him into a hug. _

"_You would never be an abomination, and you are normal, you can't help who you love." His body began to shake softly. His arms tightened around me. "I thought you would hate me, I think dad might." He said softly._

"_I could never hate you…" Edward said from behind us. "But you…" Edward chuckled. "I wasn't mad that you were with a guy, I was upset that you were having sex in our house, I mean what if ava had walked in, and were you using protection, there are ramifications with sex…"_

"_Yes about that what were you two doing in that room?" I asked crossing my arms._

I opened the door and saw my son the spitting image of Edward on his bed the cover wrapped tightly around his narrow waist, his hand strewn over his eyes mouth opens slightly. I smile and run a hand threw his hair. He mumbles, incoherently; sleep talking something inherited by me.

"Jack, baby wake up." I said softly his eyes open. "Ma?" he asks "Yeah babe come one get a shower, and get dressed we have to make it to the party soon." He nods and gets up. I rush down the steps of our home and Edward has already whipped up some eggs and bacon for breakfast Ava our last baby is sitting down in a purple dress and sandals eating at the table. I kiss her mahogany hair and smile. Ava unlike Jacob, Elizabeth, and Jackson resembled no one in the family, and if she did it was subtitle, she had my color hair but her hair was pin straight and not unruly like her fathers. She had Edward's almond shaped eyes but her color was a brilliant blue I assumed she inherited from Renee who had a pale blue. Her mouth was bow shaped as were min but they were a pretty pink unlike the darker red of Edward and I.

"Morning Momma." She chimed and drank a sip of her OJ. Jackson stumbled down the steps in a pair of white board shorts with a blue strip down the sides and a blue graphic tee that read "I'm the Mysterious type." We ate quickly and got ready to leave.

"I'll take the Volvo, and pick up Bryce." Jackson said texting his boyfriend. "Make sure to be there at 2:30" I said softly

We packed up in the cars and headed off to the Army base. Jacob had surprised us all and hand decided to follow his father's influence and joined the army and signed up to be an officer, where he could receive and education for free and be financially stable. However do to the war in Iraq, he after receiving his diploma in chemical engineering followed his father's path and enlisted to join the war. He was coming home today. But not only was becoming home to his mom and dad he was coming home to his own little family.

Jacob being who he is , a fun loving charming young man had managed to snag a girls heart at the college he attended the R.O.T.C program, Vanessa. She had surprised Jacob the week before he left of her good news, she was pregnant. Jacob was ecstatic and upset he wasn't going to be there for his child birth, he promised he'd come back unharmed for my heart and for his baby.

We made it to the base and met the crowd of people waiting for there, sons, daughters, wives, husbands, mothers, fathers, brothers, and sisters to come home. I spotted Vanessa my little granddaughter in her arms. I squealed and quickly went up to greet her and my baby.

"Hi, Mom." She smiled "Hey Nessie, how's my lovely little girl and her momma." I said plucking the six month old from her grasp. Annabelle, or Anna for short, gurgled softly a small fist in her mouth. I kissed her russet brown forehead and brushed a finger down her button nose, her eyes opened and long eyelashes brushed against her cheek, her brilliant gray eyes met mine, she smiled widely as she saw me. "Hey beautiful, you remember Grandma I see." She gurgled back at me and smile. Vanessa sighs.

I hand Edward his granddaughter and grab Nessie's hand. "Don't worry he's coming home today."

"I know…I'm just nervous and happy." I smile and await the coming of my son. The buses began emerging and Jackson and Bryce had finally arrived. I smile and watch the other family's meet and greet. Then I spot him he sees me and smiles before shouting. "MOM!" he practically bowls me over I smile and chuckle at his childlike personality. I grab his face and look into the eyes of my baby, who now was a grown man, his face hand angled into adulthood his once long black hair cut close to his scalp. "I kept my promise." He whispered holding me close. "You did." I said kissing his cheek.

"Come and meet your daughter." I said softly. He smiles and looks toward his father. Her hugs him and his brother, even Bryce and then his gaze lands on his wife. "Hey baby…" he said softly looking into her eyes. Vanessa chuckles and sobs simultaneously as he wraps his arms around her waist. "God I missed you." She said her similar russet arms clutching to his broad back. He pushes back her black hair and kisses her hard and passionately.

"Ewwwww!" Ava protested. Jacob released her and chuckled. "Hey short stuff." He said throwing his little sister in the air easily. "Where's my baby?" he finally asked and Vanessa reached into the cover stroller and pulled out his child. Anna looked up from her mother's arms and looked at her father and reached out for him. Jacob looked awed looking at his daughter.

"Poor her, she looks just like me." He said, carefully taking her into his arms. "Hey Annabelle I'm your Daddy." He said kissing her button nose.

**(Edward)**

It's been a week since Jacob has come home and the family hasn't been happier. I enter the quiet house and remove my lab coat and roll the tender muscles of my back. I slowly stroll into the living room to see Bryce and Jackson had fallen asleep on the couch, Bryce's head in Jackson's lap. I smiled and covered them both with a blanket before trekking up the steps. I enter Ava's room to see her coloring in her book quietly. I smiled and kissed her.

"Daddy!" she squealed jumping into my arms. "Hey my little Ava." I said kissing her cheek.

"Momma said that I was supposed to tell you, Lizzie is coming for dinner tonight so you are to start the roast that is in the fridge." She said her face twisting trying to remember the exact message. Her nose scrunched up and her blue eyes sparkled. I kissed her nose and smiled.

"Okay." "I'm making a picture for Jamal!" she said blushing

Despite the engagement to her sister, Ava had a serious crush on Jamal, he just ate it up. "Cullen women can't resist me!" he chuckled as she bound into his arms last time they visited.

I took a quick shower dressing in a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt.

I bound down the steps and into the living room, Bryce had woken up and so had Jackson. Now they were a tangle mess of limbs as they kissed on the couch. "Ahem!" I said obnoxiously. The gasp and extract from each other, Jack was flushed like his mother and Bryce looked a little smug.

"It's time for me to bounce any way." He said softly as I walk away from the couple. I hear Bryce's departure, the slight smacking of lips and the purr of his engine as it peeled out of the driveway. Jackson then strolled into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water.

I grab the roast and put it in the warming oven. "Uh sorry about that dad, we got a little carried away." Jackson flushed, smiling crookedly. I roll my eyes. "Yes I saw, hope you two are being safe." I said smiling ruffling his hair. He chuckles and we in a comfortable silence begin preparing dinner.

A few hours later, the door is opened and the loud voice of Jake is heard. "FAMILY! I'm home!"

Vanessa laughs and Jake steps into the kitchen with my granddaughter cradled in his arms. I plucked her from his grasp and she giggles giving me a gummy laugh before returning her fist to her mouth.

"Hey the belle of my life." I said kissing her small nose. "I thought I was the belle of your life, what am I now, chopped liver?" Bella asked walking in with a few groceries. I smiled and kissed her lips softly. "Not anymore love I mean look at this face." I said placing Anna in her arms. Jake kissed his mom and Vanessa gave her a slight hug. "How about you guys go place the baby bags in the guest room and relax till dinners ready, I've got Anna Duty." Jackson said grabbing his niece from his mom. Bella pouted.

"Sorry mom you know she loves me best." he said as Anna attached her lips to his cheek sucking on in. "Look I got a kiss!" I laughed and me and my wife slowly continued dinner weaving around each other like a timed orchestra.

The door opened just as Bella pulled the roast from the oven. "Mom! Dad!"Lizzie yelled. "In here!" I yelled and in came my daughter. I smiled as she ran into my arms. I kissed her cheek. "Hey baby girl." I whisper. "I missed you Daddy." She said smiling. "It's only been three months." I chuckle.

"Three months in Tokyo!" she exclaimed. I chuckled and hugged the quiet Jamal. Jamal and Lizzie had just graduated from Columbia University last year; they both had graduated with masters in communication and international studies. Then Lizzie was offered a job with Eclipse Inc. a charity organization that was stationed in over 40 countries, they sent her to Japan for work Jamal followed suit.

"Liz!" Jacob yelled from the stairs. "Jacob's here?" she asked grinning. I nod. She squealed!

"Jakey!" she ran towards him and he spun her around. "God I missed you." He said kissing her cheek. "Where are my niece and my sister?" "Anna as put to sleep by, magic touch, Jackson." He said pointing to the bundle curled onto Jackson's chest. She silently tipped toed to Jackson and kissed his cheek. "Hey little bro, look at you! You're a grown man now." She said He grins.

"Jamal!" Ava squealed. Bounding down the step and into his arms. He laughed and hugged her. "Hey lovely Ava." He chuckled. Lizzie turned a hand on her hip. "I know he's gorgeous I had to beat off enough women in Tokyo, but my own sister!"

We all laughed, unable to hold it in any longer.

**(Rosalie)**

The phone abruptly woke me from my slumber, Emmett groaned and turned away from the noise. I rolled my eyes at the mass of muscle next to me. I grabbed the phone and a shrill laugh erupted. "Hello" I asked groggily.

"Momma?" Ella asked nervously. I stood up looking at the clock; it was thirty minutes past one o'clock am. "Where they hell are you two, Ethan was home by nine!" I shriek. "Well he has responsibilities." She hiccupped obviously drunk. I get up and pull on the sweat suit I had thrown over the couch on. Emmett patted the bed and moaned, upset.

"It's the girl's baby." I whisper. "You want me to deal with it?" I rolled my eyes at his suggestion. "No, you go soft on them." I said leaving the room.

"Where are you?" I demanded quietly descending down the hall. I peek into Ethan's room and see him indeed awake, his son tucked into the crook of his shoulder and neck. Yeah I said son, his son…

"_Ella, Emmalie, Ethan!" I yell from my bedroom. I had just gotten news from Alana, of her upcoming college game and I wanted the family to be free to see it. Ella my look-a-like, strolled in first her hair, once dark, turned into a wave of golden tresses that fell long, like Alana's, down her back. She had those bright Hazel eyes, and my shape of face, long and regal, striking in every way. She was tall and very introverted unlike our other outgoing children, though she did have her wild side. She was currently dressed in something Emmett would have, died seeing his innocent daughter wearing, she had stuck herself into a tiny pair of white shorts and a pale pink tank top that accentuated he ample chest, I though she looked cute._

_I myself was wearing jean shorts and a white college t-shirt my own hair up in a ponytail. I moved the laptop I was plucking at from my lap and onto the mattress space beside me. Ella sat comfortable on the end of the bed running her hands through her hair before tossing it up into a loose bun. "its truth time isn't it?" I nodded. "Plus I have news." I said._

_Emmalie suddenly pops in throwing herself in the middle of the bed. Em was like completely identical to Ella except for her ebony hair, both tall and regal with strikingly beautiful features. Em was exactly like her father, free spirit deep dimples and hearty laugh. I roll my eyes and close the laptop cover and Em chuckles kisses my cheek before taking a seat by her sister. Ethan strolls in last._

_He was well a surprised, all of us, being the sickest of our children, Ethan had indeed inherited Emmett's genes he was massive, at the age of 17 he was 6'5 and still growing. He had inherited the blond hair with Emmett's curly texture. He was the picture of his father and was like Ella, introverted but friendly, he was involved in lots of school activities and loved to help people. He smiled and sat next to me. He signed with his massive hands." Truth Time?" I nod. "And I have news." I said._

"_Okay who is first?" I ask. Emmalie raised her hand. "No consequences correct?" she asked. I nodded. "As always this I your time to talk without repercussions, I just want everyone to be honest." I said. Em nodded and sighed blushing. "I uh me and Cory we kind of…he uh..Jeez um he went down on me." She said stumbling. She was bright pink talking about her and her boyfriend. I was disappointed but I let her finished. "Okay anything else?" I asked. She shook her head. "Do you want to hear what I have to say?" she nods._

"_I'm disappointed but you are almost eighteen and I can't control your actions anymore and I trust that you two if you plan on going farther will be safe." She nods._

"_Me next?" Ella asked looking at that. He gestured to with his hands to go ahead. _

"_Okay, last week at Jared's birthday party, I tried a little marijuana and I didn't like it and I promise never to do it again." Ella said disgusted. I nodded. "Okay I'm done and no I already know what you are going to say thanks." She said looking down at her leg picking at a freckle._

"_At least you know you were wrong." "Ethan?" he sighed and stood to pace._

"_Um, can you listen because this is kind of heavy?" He said his voice deep and strangled. My little boy is all grown up. I braced myself for the worst. "Okay what is the matter?"_

"_So you know I'm not a virgin anymore but I have something else to tell you, because I just found out myself." He said scratching the back of his neck. "Miranda and her family moved to LA after we…yah know. That was 18 months ago and last week, Miranda called me after I thought we were over to tell me that she had a baby."_

"_WHAT!" I exclaimed standing. He backed up a little. "So uh what was your news?" he asked wide eyed._

"Hey, how's my little man?" I asked. Walking in. Ethan turned shocked by my voice. "Kai, he's a little gassy." He said rubbing the 10 month olds back.

The baby wiggled and gave out a loud whine. "I'm going to pick up you're misfit sisters, come with me the drive will sooth Kai for bed." I told him. He nods quickly swaddling Kai in a blanket and snapping him into the car seat on the floor across the room.

He followed me in flannel pajamas and a whimpering Kai. I grabbed the keys to the Hummer and once Ethan was settled, I took off to the address I forced out o Ella.

The girls I saw immediately slumped on the porch of some house, giggling madly, obviously drunk. I quickly usher them to the car and take off home in silence, they are black-out drunk and on their way to one hell of a hangover. When we make it home Ethan gets out with a now sleeping Kai and I usher the girls to bed, too tired to yell. I make it home and Emmett welcomes me with open arms, I snuggle into the line of his body.

A loud wail alerts me the next morning. I groan and cover my eyes with my arm. Emmett shuffles out of bed. "He must have taken off his hearing aid, I'll get him." He said groggily. A few minutes later I hear soft whimpers as Emmett walks in Kai in the crook of his arms, a bottle nipple in his mouth. "Hungry." He said coming to sit next to me. Kai's black hair lay softly against his brown forehead; his eyes were open and alert a bright brilliant blue. "He's beautiful hmm." I hummed in delight as Emmett slowly removes the bottle from Kai's, pink little lips. I take him to burp. "Yep, he sure is, BUT that doesn't mean I want anymore, I'll settle for grandkids, I want you to myself for the next 30 years, okay." Emmett exclaims.

I chuckle. "Even when I grow old and wrinkly." Emmett grins. "Not going to lie, I'd still do you even then."

I laugh loudly causing Kai to whine. I kiss his head and he grins up at me and begins to babble incoherently.

A loud retch echoes from down the hall, I giggle. "The girls?" Emmett asks sitting Kai up in the middle of the bed. As he looks up at us with bright eyes. "Yup, got drunk at some party, this is there punishment." Emmett smiles his eyes crinkle with familiarity. Suddenly Ethan stumbles into our room, his eyes wide with worry, then soft as he looks at his son.

He signs. "There you are, Daddy was worried." Emmett and I smile with pride at Ethan, he had taken fatherhood with pride. He taught Kai to sign his name since he was still, not communicating vocally. ASL would be Kai's first language. Kai spot his father and his hand, palm open, moves to his forehead, signing, Dad. Ethan grins, coming to pick up his son.

"I see you Kai." He said kissing his forehead. "Good Morning," he said to us. "Sorry I didn't hear him, I took out the hearing aid and I didn't feel the vibration of the monitor under my hand." He said perturbed.

"It's okay Ethan, you've proved to us, that you can handle Kai and I think, no, I know you deserve a break once in awhile." He grins, bright like his own father.

"Come on get your sister's up and ready we are meeting Lana and Liam at their apartment in Seattle apparently they have news, and we still have to pick up Ben at the airport." I said standing to catch a shower.

An Hour or so later everyone was ready; I had managed to find a cute red spring dress and slipped on a pair of matching flats. Emmett came down in dark blue jeans and tight –fitting black shirt. He always did look to good for words. The Girls, still feeling sick, opted out for Aeropostal sweat suits, and sneakers. Ethan had dressed similar to Emmett and Kai was, snuggled in little pair of jeans a yellow fire truck onesie. His hair was wispy over his small head. We all packed into the Jeep, and Ethan and Kai hopped into his Toyota Camry.

We made it to the Seattle air port in no time and Ben was outside waiting for us, sucking on a cigarette. I got out and glared at him as he let a puff of smoke, from his mouth, he closed his mouth when he saw me and quickly put out the cigarette, the smoke escaping out of his nostrils.

"Ben that is a horrible habit and I wish you never started!" I said hugging him and kissing his cheek. "Hey Momma." He whispered. My son, President of Cullen Suites, a top notch Hotel business, he had started from the ground up that flew of the ground quickly. Now a famous and notorious Bachelor. "Ben!" Emmett Bellowed. I chuckled as the attacked each other almost wrestling in public. "Hey dad." He chuckled breathlessly fully mussed after their play fight.

"Benjamin!" the Girls whined simultaneously. He grinned at his "girls" as he referred to him. "Elly, Emmy!" he smiled gathering both of them into his embrace. He whispers something in their ears that make them blush and smooth down there hair. "Thank you." The said together quickly re-applying lip-gloss.

"Ethan, Broham." Ethan chuckled hugging his brother. "Where's my Nephew, it's about time I meet him, No?" Ethan shrugged, "He's napping in the back seat, and you'll have time to bond." Ben smiled. "I'll tell you something though." He said to his brother. "Oh what is that?" Ethan asked amused. "I'm kind of jealous that you beat me to the procreating thing." He said chuckling, Ethan laughed soundlessly and we managed to organize ourselves and hit the road to Alana's and Liam's new house.

**(Emmett)**

We hit traffic, something about a three car pileup, it was hot and we all were hungry and irritated. I managed to see an opening on the road and took the exit. There was a audible sigh of relief in the car, me and my girls. I chuckled and checked the rearview, to see if Ethan had followed us. He had so I asked my girls if they wanted to stop to eat. The nodded so I parked in Sonic and we grabbed a quick bite, Ben who rode with Ethan had opted out on food saying he was too tired to eat. When we finished I called my baby girl to alert her of our tardiness.

The phone rang twice before she answered.

"Hello." She breathed hard into the phone.

"Hey baby girl, it's me." I said.

"Oh Daddy, where are you guys, the news just...said something about…a…car accident." She was panting.

"Are you okay love?" I asked ignoring her question. "Oh Yeah, I'm just doing this new workout video, P90X, it's kicking my ass." She said giggling. I heard a low groan, in the back ground.

"Liam is doing it to?" I asked skeptically. "Mhh, Yup." She said her voice gasping.

"I really hope you guys aren't sexing it up while I'm on the phone with you, I don't care if you two are married, I'll kick Liam's ass." I said sternly.

"Dad of course not, anyway when will you guys be here?" she asked. "In fifteen minutes." I said as we peeled off onto the highway. As predicted we made it in fifteen minutes, I parked infront of their new home a quaint little 3 bedroom and 2.5 baths, colonial. The Garage was open and I saw Alana under the hood of her 1974 Camaro, she takes after her Momma I tell you, Rosalie rushed to follow her under the hood. Alana squeaked standing quickly, obviously not hearing us pull up. "MOM!" she squealed. They hugged and Rosalie proceeded to look over the work on the car. Alana still radiant as ever, but more womanly, she had filled out more over the years, she had curves rivaling Rosalie's. Her hair still long hanging curly down her back, her eyes a bright, brilliant blue. She was dressed in one of Liam's white button ups and a pair of ripped, worn blue jeans. She spotted me and we ran to each other, I hugged her and kissed her forehead. "Hey, Alana" I said holding her. She smiled.

"Come on Dad Liam is planning on watching the game later on and I don't want to miss it." She smiled and I grinned. She greeted her sister's with exuberance and jumped into Ben's arms. He swung her around and the talked at three miles for minute.

She signed to Ethan and then embraced him. Those two always had a close relationship.

"Gimmie Kai!" she exclaimed as she saw the giggling boy in Ethan's arms. She plucked him from her brother and cuddled with him. Liam came from the stair dressed casually in khaki shorts and a white t-shirt. He greeted us like the family he was and we all sat in comfortable silence enjoying soft conversation when Alana stood and took Liam with her to stand in front of us.

"We have news." She said. I egged her on with a hand gesture.

"So, as you guys know, I've been playing for the Seattle Mariners for two years and I've decided to retire early." She said slowly. "Whatever makes you happy sweetie, but why I thought you were really happy to play for them." I said softly.

"Well Daddy, I was offered a job with the Eagles, to be there new Sports Trainer, and it seems really promising…" she trailed off. Liam chuckled. Nudging her. She glared at him, but then smiled.

"Plus Liam and I have decided we want to start a family, of our own." She said. Liam glared at her. She huffed. "There is more right?" I asked amused.

"I'm Pregnant." She mumbled. Rosalie squealed. "Really, how far along are you?... oh have you started shopping…wait till I tell Bella and Alice!"

"Mom chill, I'm 12 weeks and no I haven't I figured you and Alice would want to help me and I'm so happy this is happening." She said a tear falling down her cheek.

"Oh sweetie…" Liam murmurs to her. She wiped her tear and sniffles. I choose this time to chime in.

"Hormones." I say chuckling.

**(Alice)  
**The shrill ring of the phone wakes me from my peaceful slumber on Jasper's chest. I groan and snuggle further into my husband of 18 years. He groans and leans to reach for the phone on the bedside table. "Hello."I answer.

"Who is it?" He asks his gruff voice giving me shivers as always. "OH mom! Thank Goodness, My water broke and Jamie fainted, the bastard!" Ali screeched through the phone.

"Okay Okay, Wow I'll be right there!" I exclaimed. Jasper rolled over and snuggled into his pillow. I rolled my eyes, the man slept like a log. "Baby, Baby! You are going to be a grandpa." I said softly kissing his cheek. He sat up. "Now." He exclaimed.

I nodded. "Let's get to the hospital!" he sprung up pulling on some discarded jeans and a white t-shirt. I followed suit pulling on a cute lilac sweat suit. "Um first we have to pick up Ali."

"What why!" he said running down the hall waking up our son. "Jamie sort of fainted." I said slowly.

Jasper groaned and waited outside my son's door. Jared soon graced us with his presence, butt ass naked. "Yeah what happen?" He asked his blond hair mussed. "Why the hell are you naked?" I screamed. I was answered by another voice. "Jared, come back to bed its cold…" a soft voice whined. "What the Hell." Jasper groaned.

"Ahhhhh…." Jared said suddenly awake. "Whatever, your sister is having a baby, make it to the hospital soon wake up Hayden, and get rid of the girl, oh and don't think you are off the hook."

I said quickly. Jasper's eyes widened, as he peered into the room. "How old is she!" jasper asked.

"She's a little older than me…" "How old?"

"Twenty-seven." He said. I went to kill him. Jasper held me back. "Come on Alice, remember Ali needs us."

He pulled me over his shoulder, while the blond whore came out of the room, a blanket wrapped around her body. "Are those your parents?" she asked hugging his waist as Jasper takes me down the steps. I growl at her as she kisses his cheek.

We make it in the car in minutes and to Jamie's and Allison's house in fifteen. We opened the door with the spare key they. I walked in to find a very pregnant and agitated Allison on the couch and very unconscious Jamie still passed out on the floor.

We helped her into the car and Jasper woke Jamie up with some smelling salts as we traveled at break neck speeds to the doctor.

They wheeled her off to labor and delivery, Jamie following behind her frazzled and green.

Jasper went down stairs as I called up Chase and told him to quickly get down here and meet his niece or nephew. Jared came sauntering inside the waiting room, his hand holding a sleepy Hayden's she was still dressed in her yellow, pajama's and a pair of black uggs and a black hoodie.

I sat Hayden by my purse and nodded to Jasper that I was planning handle this situation and to watch Haydn. I gave a pointed look at Jared that told him to follow me. He did so without complaint. We found a secluded corner beside faculty bathrooms. "Is she gone?" I asked roughly.

"Yeah I told her she had to go, I'm sorry mom but, I'm nineteen and I thing me having sex is much of a big deal." He said huffing. I shook my head at him.

"You can have sex Jared you are and adult in the eyes of the state, but you must respect me and my house." I said tired. "How could you have sex in a house of 12 year old is what I want to know, she lives two doors down." I sigh and leave him there to think. Yes he was of age but he was still leaving under my roof while commuting to college.

Jasper was sitting down Hayden sleeping in his arms; her tall lanky body still fitting quite small in his arms, her black curls was under his chin tickling his nose. I smile at them and kiss her forehead.

"Any news?" he shakes his head. "This might be awhile.

**(Jasper)**

It was two hours before they told us that it was going to be another four and to go home and get showered and fed.

Hayden stirred as I buckled her into her car; Jared was behind us in his Mustang Gt, a car he paid for by himself after his first three modeling jobs. Luckily he decided modeling wasn't a profession that was going to last and decided college was a good back up. He is majoring in business and marketing.

We made it home and after a shower and some breakfast we headed back to the hospital where we saw Chase smiling and talking to his current girlfriend Melanie. Melanie was a girl he had met during his first round of chemo apparently they met up at a cancer walkathon and hit it off. Chase After his first bout of cancer has been cancer free for 10 years, Melanie hasn't been so lucky; she was now undergoing radiation for a returning bout of leukemia. She was exceptionally thinner than last month; she was wearing a pair of loose jeans and a soft pink long sleeved sweater, her head wrapped in a paisley pink scarf.

Her face held light natural make up and pink lip-gloss her green eyes were soft and tired. Chase had his arms wrapped around her thin waist her body resting on hers. He kissed her forehead that held wisps of vibrant red hair. They were in love and Chase confided in me he was planning on proposing but after this round of chemo. I smiled brightly when I saw them and Alice squealed, causing Melanie to jump. Chase chuckled and rubbed Melanie's back. He led her to a seat and crushed his tiny bouncing ball of a mother, in a hug.

"Hey Ma." He said kissing her head. She grinned and gave him a look.

"Not yet." He whispered, obviously asking about their current status of relationship. Melanie smiled at me and I grabbed her fragile body in a hug. "Hey baby girl, how goes it." I asked her. She smiled brightly. "My doctor says that the cancer cells are dying off, one more round of Chemo as a precaution and then they can call me in remission." I smiled. "That's great babes, how's your dad?" I asked. She rolled her eyes. "Crazy as usual, in Washington protesting Bp, I was hoping he'd be here but he has a duty to the common good." I chuckled with her and Chase finally comes over to give me a hug.

"When are you going to make a honest woman out of that lovely girl?" I whisper. He chuckles. "After the test next week when we celebrate her recovery." He said. Chase smiled.

The double doors open with a slam; we all turn to see a beaming Jamie.

Jamie now the aero scientist, working with air force, and Allison a personal shopper, had discovered the surprise pregnancy nine months ago.

"I'm a father; it's a boy, a beaut...iful baby." He said his voice cracking.

Alice squealed as we all shuffle into the maternity ward and filed into the room. Ali was sweaty her sandy brown hair was wet and sticking to her red face. She looked up at us and never looked so beautiful. A small blue bundle wiggled making himself known, a slight brown tuft of hair poking from under his hat. She smiled up at us.

"Meet Alan Jasper Garvey, she said looking me right in the eye." I felt a tear roll down my cheek silently.

I kiss her forehead and slip out of the room dragging Alice with me. "Our Girls grown up, baby, she's a mama."

**one last chapter...i think its time to let this story go :D**


	42. A Beautiful Family

**WE are done... this is the last chapter and yes it's been awhile but think of it this way i actually completed the fanfiction... I already miss the characters i've made up..**

**(Five Years Later) ****Bella**

My Baby, my baby boy, stood on the alter his eyes shining with tears that he will never shed, holding the hands of his soon to become husband. The priest smiled and patted the couples backs. "With the Power Invested in me I know pronounce you Husband and Husband, Jackson you may kiss your Life Partner." Jackson stepped forward and captured the similarly dressed man in front of him and planted on him a sweet kiss.

Emmett and some of the guys whistled and cat called as my son married the love of his life. As everyone filed into the Reception Hall I saw Edward present his gift to Bryce, our new son, the Cullen family Crest. Bryce's smile widens and Edward grabbed the two men into his arms. He spotted our studious fifteen year old daughter, Ava in a stunning peach Best woman dress come to wave us to our seats. I kissed Jackson and Bryce before finding my seat in the reception hall, all of our Kids here along with their children it was a beautiful sight.

Elizabeth and Jamal, sat by us our table closest to the wedding parties table. Jamal had his hand on the small of her back as her green eyes twinkled at something Jamal said. He leaned down to kiss her cheek and rub round belly, it's a boy. Lizzie laughed and kissed her husband and pressed his hand against her belly. He beamed and stroked the spot where he felt their child kick.

They were such a cute couple. Edward wrapped an arm around me as we watched Jackson and Bryce take the floor with the first dance. Bryce pecked his lips and they swayed to the music.

Jacob was juggling a bouncing three year old baby girl, Isobel, while Annabel our first granddaughter, at age five, sat leaning against her mother's shoulder. While Vanessa cradled there first son Jacob the Third, at three months he was a calm and easy baby so Vanessa wasn't going crazy with all of the kids. Jacob tucked Isobel under his arm and wrapped his around his wife's shoulder kissing her lips softly. She smiled softly at him and leaned into him relaxing watching as Bryce and Jackson celebrate their marriage.

Ava took her brothers hand as other couples got on the dance floor including Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett who was just as imposing as ever wrapped his beautiful wife in a hug and danced her around the dance floor, Benjamin their son stood on the balcony a cigarette in his hand and a lovely woman on his arm, Ben was finally settling down with a Brazilian Model her name was Yahara, and she was the sweetest soul on earth, she glared at the cigarette in his hand he smiled sheepishly and put it out on the ash tray.

She sighed and gave him a kiss and some encouragement. Ben was trying really hard to quit the cigarettes but the stress of his business in this economy was catching up to him. Yahara kept him as calm as possible and was as encouraging and helpful as possible. No one has seen Ben this happy in years and we were glad for him. He kissed her fully on the lips before they came to take their seats next to Alana and Liam.

They had their four year old son Dean Keith Colby, and Alana was pregnant for the second time she announced it to Liam when he bought her a new Camaro. I think they were both equally excited for their surprises. Dean that little boy couldn't be described but another Emmett, he looked just like his grandfather the spitting image, Liam joked that Emmett switched their real son with his clone as a revenge for the rough teenager years him and Alana had.

Dean now sat on his mother's lap his face buried in her breasts, one of Deans favorite pastimes. Dean's small suit looked adorable on him now rumpled with sleep he settled in his mother's arms. While Liam rubs his back and runs his other hand through his wife's hair, comforting his little family.

Ethan sat next to Kai and his girlfriend Daliah a beautiful Jamaican goddess, who went to college with Ethan. Kai his son at five years old clung to his "mother" Dali as she liked to be called.

He was curled into her arms and Ethan had his arms wrapped around the both of them. Ethan hadn't surprised us at all when he became a speech pathologist and audiologist helping children like him who suffered from a speech and hearing disability. He had a rough time adjusting to college with a baby but her persevered and his parents couldn't be happier.

Daliah ran her left hand through her dark black hair, the shiny new engagement ring stood out amongst her black tresses.

Ella and Emmalie sat together both in contrasting outfits. Ella the blond wore a bright pink strapless gown her blond hair piled atop her head, her hazel eyes sparkling. Meanwhile Emmalie sported a deep blue spaghetti strapped gown her dark hair lay down in spirals around her face and back.

The girls now currently reside in New York, New York as Models, there career had just started booming and as of now they decided relationships would come after their job security.

They shared condo on near 42nd street and where thriving in graduate school. Both single, which made Emmett very happy. They flitted about on the dance floor giggling and dancing catching the eyes of some of Bryce's and Jackson's friends.

Alice and Jasper sat snuggled up on a chair, Jasper held Alice in his lap while seventeen year old Hayden who had blossomed into to a petite beauty like her mother her sandy brown hair fell around her face in a bob. She was currently chuckling texting away on her phone while her parents shared sly kisses and intimate touches, those to still crazy for each other as ever.

Chase was on the dance floor holding his fully recovered wife Melanie a red head beauty with freckles and green eyes. Her thin hair fell on her shoulders her once sickly frame had filed out into voluptuous womanly curves. Chase held her close to his body his forehead pressed against hers in this dance. They had heard some awful news over the years; both of them due to chemo and radiation were rendered unable to have children of their own.

Melanie was devastated wanting to give her husband a child so badly. Chase encouraged her to seek other options like adoption and they recently finalized the adoption for their 6 year old daughter Sairah a pretty little brunette with deep brown eyes and an infectious smile.

Then like a miracle last month Melanie found out she was indeed pregnant, but not only that with twins. Chase was ecstatic but both worried that it would be a difficult pregnancy, so they were the most cautious during this fragile first trimester. Chase pulled Melanie in for a kiss running his fingers in her red hair. She slightly slumped against him in shock of this public passionate display… but that was our Chase loving and spontaneous.

The band changed into a slower set and more couples got on to the dance floor, Edward helped me up and we swayed to the music. He smiled the crow's feet and laugh lines he gained over the years only adding to his attractiveness. He spun us around and I caught sight of Jared, Jasper and Alice's surprise son, he leaned against the balcony smiling at the scene in front of him Jared now a successful actor. He was currently a bachelor and was happy with his life, he took time of filming a new vampire movie to share this wonderful time with his family.

Allison and Jamie were dancing their son Alan Jasper Garvey sleeping in his chair the couple laughed as the now very pregnant Allison was twirled around on the dance floor by her husband. The couple didn't surprise anyone when they got pregnant shortly after Alan, their daughter Shayna Leigh Garvey though passed away a few days after her birth from complications. We've never seen Allison so lifeless in her life.

Jamie and hers relationship suffered greatly, they almost split up due to Allison's distance from her love and their healthy son. After a lot of therapy counseling from a determined Jamie and a suffering Allison they go through it.

Jamie had said he wasn't going to lose the only girl he has ever loved over something that could be resolved. Allison still struggles with letting go of the death of their daughter she still visit the grave sight of their daughter while Jamie struggles with her shifting emotions and his own thoughts of the death of their daughter.

Now heavily pregnant with their next son the couple has regained some normalcy and most importantly some life and happiness into their pregnancy

We gathered around our table for the next speeches, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper , Alice , Edward and I sat comfortably at our table gazing upon our family…

"Holy Shit does, life go fast." Emmett sighs adjusting his jacket. Rosalie chuckles and nods she plays with his graying black curls before leaning against him. "Look at how big our family has grown." Jasper said smiling while rubbing Alice's back. "They look so beautiful." She sighs.

"Yeah Look at Our Girls." Edward sighs tucking me under his arm.

"And Our Boys…"


	43. Chapter 43

Good afternoon readers. In the next few days I will be deleting my stories indefinitely and leaving fanfiction. I've realized that fanfiction writting has become a real distraction in pursuing my real writing dreams. With love Djolaheartsu


End file.
